Perfect Affection
by Yundol
Summary: Kim Jaejoong mengalami koma selama 5 tahun karena sebuah kecelakaan. Selama itu pula bocah manis bernama Kim Changmin merindukan sosok Umma yang belum pernah melihat wajahnya sejak ia dilahirkan. Lantas siapakah sosok yang seharusnya ia panggil Appa? /YUNJAE (?)/ Update Chapter 5!/ Mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Perfect Affection **

**Author : Yundol aka Lunn**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Tiffany Hwang and others**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Mpreg, OOC, Slightly Straight.**

**Desclaimer : They're belongs to themselves and God. I own nothing but this FF is mine.**

**Warning!** **: **Boys Love, cerita pasaran, alur amburadul, membosankan, pemilihan kata yang kurang tepat and abal.

Ini adalah FF pertama saya di FFN. Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu adalah **murni** ketidak sengajaan, but FF ini aslimilik saya hehe. Karena saya masih _newbie_ yang dlm tahap belajar dan masih ada banyaknya kekurangan, mohon kritik dan saran yg membangun. No bashing.

**Summary : **Kim Jaejoong mengalami koma selama 5 tahun karena sebuah kecelakaan. Selama itu pula bocah manis bernama Kim Changmin merindukan sosok Umma yang belum pernah melihat wajahnya sejak ia dilahirkan. Lantas siapakah sosok yang seharusnya ia panggil Appa?

* * *

_**Perfect Affection**_

**Yundol aka Lunn**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tuhan…aku mohon sembuhkanlah umma. Aku janji akan jadi anak baik asal umma bisa sembuh. Aku mohon…_

Seorang bocah laki-laki berwajah bulat manis tengah duduk bersimpuh di sisi ranjang di dalam sebuah kamar yang cukup luas. Matanya terpejam, kedua tangan mungilnya saling bertautan di tengah kesunyian malam. Tanpa suara ia seolah mencurahkan segala isi hati, harapan, dan permohonan yang selama ini selalu ia panjatkan. Setiap hari, setiap malam.

Harapan dan permohonan yang sama, secara kontinyu selama 5 tahun hidupnya. Bahkan sejak ia menginjak tahun pertama usianya, atau bahkan mungkin sejak ia lahir di dunia fana ini 5 tahun yang lalu.

Entahlah. Ia bahkan tak mengingat dan tak peduli sejak kapan harapan terpenting di dalam hidupnya itu muncul. Secara alami dan naluri mungkin.

"Changminnie kau belum tidur?". Sebuah suara memecah keheningan malam yang diciptakan bocah.

Wanita paruh baya berwajah cantik –meski tersamarkan oleh usianya yang tak lagi muda- tengah berdiri di ambang pintu berwarna biru. Terlihat sebuah tulisan tangan yang berantakan disana. '_Changminnie's room ^^_'.

Tersenyum lembut melihat bocah manis kesayangannya hanya menggeleng kecil tanpa menghentikan kegiatan rutinnya.

"Sudah larut, cepat tidur. Besok pagi kau harus pergi ke sekolah bukan?". Ia mendekat, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap lembut rambut bocah yang masih bersimpuh dengan mata terpejamnya.

"_Ye halmoni_, sebental". Lagi. Bocah laki-laki bernama Kim Changmin masih tetap pada posisinya. Tangan mungilnya pun masih bertautan.

Si nenek tertawa kecil. Lihatlah, pintar sekali cucu tunggalnya ini. Selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa setiap malam sebelum tidur. Berdoa untuk orang yang paling dikasihinya. Berdoa untuk orang yang bahkan belum pernah melihat wajah manisnya sejak ia mengirup udara kehidupannya.

Wanita ini pun tersenyum sedih.

Ekor matanya melirik sebuah foto yang ada di atas meja nakas. Terletak tepat di sisi kanan ranjang. Seorang pria berwajah tampan sekaligus manis tersenyum malu-malu dibalik bunga tulip putih yang dipegangnya. Foto yang diambil pada musim semi beberapa tahun lalu. Sebuah taman kecil yang ditumbuhi berbagai bunga warna-warni sebagai latar belakangnya. Taman kecil di belakang rumah mereka.

Wanita itu menghela napas berat. Merasa sesak saat manik matanya menatap priayang ada di dalam pigura berwarna coklat muda itu. Pria yang mewarisi wajah cantiknya dan memiliki sifat lembut seperti suaminya. Pria yang begitu ia rindukan…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Umma_" panggil seorang pria manis –atau cantik?- pada Kim Heechul. Wanita paruh baya yang sedang asyik merangkai bunga aster di halaman belakang rumah besar mereka. Menghadap pada sebuah taman kecil yang ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga.

Kim Heechul menoleh. Tersenyum kecil mendapati si putra sulung berdiri dengan jarak 3 meter darinya.

"Jaejoongie kemarilah nak" suruhnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Pria manis yang dipanggil itu berjalan mendekat, memeluk punggung sang ibu dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu kecil wanita yang kini sibuk dengan asternya lagi. Kim Heechul tersenyum tipis.

"Aster?" Tanya pria manis bernama Kim Jaejoong sambil melirik bunga yang telah mengisi vas kesayangan sang _umma_.

Kim Heechul mengangguk kecil. Senyum manis tak kunjung raib dari wajah cantiknya.

"Sama seperti _umma_" tambah Jaejoong. Kim Heechul menoleh, mengerutkan kening.

"Cinta, keindahan, kecantikan dan kesabaran. _Umma_ _cheoreom_. Cantik, sabar, dan penuh cinta" sahut Jaejoong seolah menyadari ketidak mengertian Heechul.

Senyum Kim Heechul kian mengembang. Tangan kirinya mengusap lembut pipi Jaejoong. Menyalurkan perasaan cintanya melalui sentuhan kecil itu. Namun sedetik kemudian senyum itu tergantikan oleh ekspresi terkejut saat mendapati sang _adeul_ sudah menyodorkan setangkai bunga tulip putih yang entah sejak kapan di bawanya.

"Hm apa ini?" tanya Heechul sambil sedikit memutar tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan putranya.

"Bunga tulip berarti kasih sayang sempurna"

Heecul memutar bola matanya. "_Chagi_, kau pikir _umma_ tidak tahu? Permintaan maaf apa lagi sekarang hm?"

Sang putra tergelak lalu mengambil duduk di depan _umma_-nya. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun" katanya sembari mengedikkan bahu. Diikuti sebuah gelengan kecil serta memasang wajah polos lucu.

"Kau selalu memberiku tulip putih saat kau melakukan kesalahan" Heechul meraih bunga tulip putih yang masih dipegang oleh putranya. Serta menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Pria itu tertawa kecil sembari menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya. Lalu ia meraih tangan Heechul yang bebas dan menggenggamnya dengan hangat.

"_Aniyo. Amutu_"

"_Geotjimal_!" sahut Heechul cepat.

"_Aish_! _Arasseo_ aku memang melakukan kesalahan" Jaejoong mendesah. Tangan kirinya menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal.

Heechul menatap putranya dengan tatapan was-was. Ia sudah hafal betul dengan sifat putra bungsu yang memiliki wajah cantik seperti dirinya ini. Kim Jaejoong adalah putranya dan suaminya, Kim Hangeng. Ia adalah sosok yang ceroboh dan karena kecerobohannya itu tak jarang ia melakukan kesalahan. Akan tetapi dibalik itu ia juga pribadi yang hangat dan penuh kasih. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya memberi bunga tulip putih pada orang yang telah ia kecewakan, sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf.

"Aku—aku tak sengaja memecahkan cermin kesayangan _umma_" kata Jaejoong lirih seolah berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sambil memainkan jemari Heechul yang masih digenggamnya.

"Oh cermin—"

"_MWO_? CERMIN?!" seolah tersadar akan barang yang dimaksud Jaejoong, Kim Heechul sontak berdiri. Melepaskan tautan tangan mereka berdua.

Menyadari hormon sang _umma_ yang menaik drastis tentu saja membuat pria bermata besar bening ini memilih satu-satunya jalan keluar yang paling efektif untuk saat ini. Kabur.

Tersadar kalau sang _adeul_ sudah berlari menjauhinya, Heechul pun berlari mengejar sembari menunjuk Jaejoong dengan setangkai tulip putih yang masih digenggamnya.

"Ya Kim Jaejoong! _Neo paboya_! Itu cermin pemberian _appa_-mu dari Paris!" teriakan Heechul pun menggema keseluruh penjuru rumah besar keluarga Kim sore itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—_ni halmoni_!"

Wanita itu tersentak. Kilasan memori beberapa tahun silam itu seketika buyar saat mendengar suara Changmin memanggilnya, menarik dirinya untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Ah, ia melamun. Ia bahkan tak tahu sejak kapan bocah dengan tinggi sepinggangnya itu sudah berdiri menghadapnya. Jemari mungilnya menarik kecil ujung piyama coklat muda miliknya. Tampaknya ia telah menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

"_Halmoni_ kenapa?" Changmin mendongak, menatap heran nenek yang tak merespon panggilan sedari tadi.

"Ah _ani_, aku hanya teringat sesuatu. Apakah jagoan kecil _halmoni_ ini sudah menggosok gigi eum?".

Wanita berusia hampir setengah abad itu membungkuk, mencoba mensejajarkan tinggi badan dengan cucunya.

Changmin mengangguk cepat. Tanpa diperintah, ia memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Menandakan bahwa ia telah menggosok gigi dengan benar.

"Pintar! _Jja_ sekarang tidurlah". Wanita itu menuntun Changmin pada ranjang _medium_ dengan _bed cover_ bergambar Pororo. Tokoh kartun penguin kecil berkacamata kuning favoritnya.

"_Jaljayo_ Minnie ah".

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di kening Changmin. Bocah itu mengangguk dan memejamkan mata setelah merapatkan selimutnya. Ia tersenyum saat merasakan tepukan lembut halmoni di dadanya. Tepukan yang mampu menuntunnya terbang ke dunia mimpi. Dunia dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan sosok yang paling ia kasihi.

_Umma_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ummaaa_! _Ummaaa_ aku pulang!" terdengar suara teriakan nyaring Changmin menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan rumah. Kaki kecilnya berlari lincah menuju sebuah kamar yang terletak di sisi ruang keluarga.

Sedikit kesusahan, ia mendorong pintu coklat di depannya. Tersenyum lebar saat manik mata kecoklatannya menangkap sosok yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Berbagai macam alat yang Changmin tak ketahui namanya berada di sana. Mengelilingi tubuh ringkih sosok yang terpejam itu. Changmin hanya tahu jika peralatan yang memenuhi kamar itu adalah milik rumah sakit. Yea, peralatan medis tepatnya.

Sebenarnya Changmin benci segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan rumah sakit, karena menurutnya rumah sakit selalu memberi kesan yang menyeramkan. Tapi tidak untuk tempat ini. Meski di sana terdapat berbagai macam peralatan medis, tapi kenyataan bahwa tempat ini berada di rumahnya sendiri tentu membuat bocah itu sedikit merasa nyaman. Ia tak perlu takut, karena ada _halmoni_, _haraboji_, dan _umma_ yang akan menjaganya.

Bocah itu mengulas senyum manis. Yea, sosok yang sedang terbaring di sana adalah _umma-_nya. Orang yang telah mengandung dan melahirkannya. Orang yang telah memejamkan matanya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu setelah mengalami kecelakaan mobil saat usia kandungannya 8 bulan. Sosok yang menempati bingkai foto di atas meja nakas di kamarnya. Pria tampan sekaligus manis yang tengah tersenyum malu dibalik bunga tulip putih yang ia pegang. Kim Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenyataan bahwa dirinya memiliki seorang _umma _pria, semula membuat Changmin bingung. Sejak tahun pertamanya memasuki taman kanak-kanak, Changmin mulai penasaran kenapa _umma_-nya berbeda dengan _umma_ teman-teman sekolahnya? Sejak kecil, yang ia tahu hanyalah ibu yang mengandung dan melahirkannya adalah sosok yang terpejam itu.

_Umma berbeda, karena dia istimewa_

Begitu kata _halmoni_. Dan hanya itu yang ia tahu.

Ia pun tak mempermasalahkannya. Hey wajar bukan? bocah itu masih 5 tahun, tentu ia tak tahu apapun mengenai _male pregnant_. Baginya mengetahui bahwa _umma_ adalah sosok yang istimewa saja itu sudah cukup dan membuatnya bangga menjadi anak dari _umma_.

Akan tetapi sebuah pertanyaan lain pun muncul diotaknya. _Appa_.

Jika teman-teman sekolahnya memiliki _umma_ dan juga _appa_, lantas apakah ia juga memiliki seorang _appa_? Tapi dimana _appa_-nya sekarang? Seperti apa wajah _appa_? Dan kenapa _appa_-nya tidak menemani _umma_ selama ini? Setahunya setiap ada _umma_ pasti ada _appa_. Seperti _halmoni_ dan juga _haraboji_ yang selalu bersama-sama. Bukankah _halmoni_ dan _haraboji_ adalah _bumonim_ dari _umma_-nya? Sedikitnya ia masih merasa penasaran sampai sekarang kira-kira seperti apa wajah _appa_-nya? Tampan kah?

_Appa Changminnie ada di tempat yang sangat jauh_

Lagi. _Halmoni_ menjawab pertanyaannya saat ia masih sangat kecil dulu.

_Tempat yang jauh? Dimana?_

"Changminnie!"

Terdengar sebuah suara teriakan nyaring. Membuat Changmin yang sedang asyik berbaring di sisi ummanya menoleh pada pintu kamar yang masih tertutup. Dalam hati Changmin dapat menebak siapa pemilik suara nyaring tersebut. Mengingatkannya pada seekor lumba-lumba yang pernah ia lihat saat _haraboji_-nya mengajak melihat pertunjukan lumba-lumba.

Klek

"Changmin ah!"

Pintu berwarna coklat tua itu pun terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pria berwajah kekanak-kanakan yang memakai kemeja putih dengan 2 kancing teratasnya dibiarkan terbuka. Terlihat sebuah jas berwarna _dark grey_ tersampir manis pada lengan kanannya. Pria itu tersenyum saat manik matanya menangkap sosok bocah yang berbaring di sisi Jaejoong. Kakaknya.

"Junchaaan!"

Changmin melompat dari ranjang. Dalam hitungan detik Changmin menabrakkan tubuh mungilnya pada pria yang dipanggilnya Junchan itu. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang si _namja_ dengan erat.

"Ya! Panggil aku Junsu _samchon_!"

"_Shilo_!"

"Tapi aku lebih tua darimu! Terlebih aku pamanmu!"

"_Shilo! Shilo! Shilooo!_" kekeuh Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Kim Junsu. Pamannya. Adik dari _umma_.

"_Aish_ dasar kau!" sungut Junsu. Tangan kirinya mengacak rambut tebal Changmin dengan gemas.

Kim Junsu adalah putra kedua pasangan Kim Hangeng dan Kim Heechul, _namdongsaeng_ Kim Jaejoong. _Namja_ berusia 24 tahun –2 tahun lebih muda dari hyungnya- ini begitu menyayangi keponakannya, Kim Changmin.

"Kau dali mana? Kenapa balu pulang?" Changmin bertanya sembari mendongak. Menatap Junsu yang masih asyik mengacak rambutnya.

Kim Junsu merendahkan tubuhnya. Mencoba mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi Changmin, kemudian meletakkan jasnya begitu saja di lantai. Mata kecilnya menatap lembut cucu tunggal keluarga Kim di depannya itu.

"Kemarin aku harus pergi ke Jeju. _Haraboji_ menyuruhku untuk menghadiri rapat di hotel kita. _Mian_"

"Ung!" Changmin mengangguk kecil. Mata bulatnya berkedip-kedip lucu. Membuat Junsu semakin gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

Dengan sekali sentakan bocah berusia 5 tahun itu kini sudah ada di dalam gendongan Junsu. Ia bangkit dari posisinya setelah berhasil meraih jas yang ia geletakkan di lantai. Kemudian ia melangkah mendekati sofa panjang yang ada di sudut kamar. Menjatuhkan dirinya pada sofa warna putih gading disitu dan mendudukkan Changmin di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini? Menyenangkan?" Junsu membuka pembicaraan setelah meletakkan jasnya pada lengan sofa. Lalu memijit bahu dan lengannya perlahan. Merasa begitu lelah setelah melakukan perjalanan beberapa jam dari Jeju. Mengingat ia baru saja sampai rumah dan langsung mencari keponakan manisnya ini tanpa istirahat terlebih dulu.

"Eoh! Tadi Kyuhyunnie menangis"

"Menangis? _Waeyo_?"

"Kotak bekalnya aku ambil dan aku habiskan semua sosisnya"

"Ya! Mana boleh begitu? Kasihan dia tak makan apapun jika bekalnya kau habiskan!"

"Bial dia tahu lasa. Siapa suluh main peluk-pelukan sama Jonghyunie?" Changmin meraih mobil-mobilan miliknya dari atas meja kecil yang terletak di samping sofa. Tak lupa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal saat menceritakan tentang kedua temannya.

"Oho kau cemburu eoh?" Junsu menghentikan pijatannya dan memicingkan mata. Menatap Changmin dengan tatapan menyelidik sekaligus menggoda. Ia tahu tentang kedua teman Changmin tadi. Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun. Mereka berdua adalah teman terdekat Changmin dan hampir setiap hari Changmin bercerita tentang mereka saat di sekolah.

Tanpa menoleh Changmin menjawab, "_Ani_".

"Hm jadi kau benar-benar cemburu pada Jonghyun?"

"_Aniya!"_

"Ah _arasseo_ kau menyukai Kyuhyun" Changmin menoleh cepat. Mengalihkan tatapannya dari mobil-mobilan yang ia pegang pada Junsu. Mata bulatnya melotot lucu.

"Iya kan?"

"_Aniyaaaa!_" Changmin menjerit kencang. Dan entah mengapa semburat _pink_ nampak muncul di kedua pipi tembamnya. Dengan kesal Changmin pun melemparkan mobil-mobilannya lalu menarik rambut coklat Junsu keras-keras dan brutal. Tak mempedulikan teriakan kesakitan Junsu yang berusaha menarik kedua tangan mungilnya dari kepala Junsu.

"YA! YA! _APPO_! _AISH UMMAAA_!"

**.**

**.**

**_Perfect Affection_**

**.**

**.**

"Jung Yunho!"

Seorang pria berbibir tebal nampak berlari-lari kecil. Menghampiri sosok pria bertubuh tinggi tegap yang hendak memasuki lift.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, pria tinggi itu pun menoleh ke asal suara. Mata musangnya menangkap seorang pria bibir tebal yang kini berada dihadapannya dengan napas tersengal.

"Yoochun ah _wae gurae_?" Tanya Jung Yunho -pria tinggi bermata musang- kepada sahabatnya. Park Yoochun.

"Kau akan makan siang kan? Aku ikut" jawab Yoochun sembari tersenyum lebar disela-sela napasnya yang masih tak beraturan.

Jung Yunho memutar bola matanya. Sebal.

"Ku pikir ada hal penting yang akan kau sampaikan" gerutunya. Kaki panjangnya melangkah memasuki lift yang masih terbuka.

Yoochun terkekeh sembari menyusul sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu memasuki lift yang membawa mereka ke _basement_.

Jung Yunho. Seorang _Executive Vice President_ dari sebuah perusahaan periklanan terbesar dan terkemuka di Seoul, _Jung Worldwide Inc._ Lelaki tampan dan mapan diusia yang terbilang masih muda, 27 tahun. Pria _workaholic_ berstatus _single_ selama hampir 5 tahun.

Hey bukan berarti ia tak laku, tentu saja bukan. Wanita mana yang tak ingin menjadi pasangan pria tampan ini? Hampir semua wanita yang mengenalnya ingin merebut hati sang Eksekutif , tetapi mereka hanya bisa menggigit jari karena sifat _picky_ dari seorang Jung Yunho. Yea Yunho adalah pria yang selektif. Amat sangat selektif. Tak hanya mengenai pekerjaan, ia pun selektif dalam memilih pasangan. Wajar bukan selama 5 tahun menyandang status _single_?

Ia menyukai seseorang yang memiliki mata besar bening dengan hidung ramping dan bibir penuh. Memiliki tubuh proporsional dengan kulit putih dan halus. Seseorang yang berkepribadian hangat yang suka memperhatikan hal-hal kecil. Dan oh! yang terpenting harus pandai memasak.

_Well_, selera tinggi eoh Yunho ssi?

Ialah Park Yoochun seorang pria tampan berbibir tebal dan bersuara _husky_ berusia 27 tahun, ia lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Yunho. Ia adalah sahabat Jung Yunho sejak kecil. Mereka bertemu pada saat usia mereka masih 10 tahun di sebuah lapangan basket kecil yang ada di sebuah taman dekat rumah mereka. Memiliki hobi yang sama dan sering bertemu di tempat yang sama inilah membuat mereka dekat dan bersahabat.

Pria yang menduduki jabatan _Managing Director_ ini memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan sahabatnya. Jika Yunho terkenal sebagai pria yang dingin, Yoochun adalah sosok yang hangat.

Tapi hey! Bukan berarti Yunho bukan pribadi yang hangat, tentu saja bukan. Hanya saja yang berbeda disini adalah, sifat Yoochun yang kelewat hangat dan ramah pada err…wanita. Ah bukan! Semua wanita tepatnya. Yea s.e.m.u.a w.a.n.i.t.a

Dengan kata lain, Park Yoochun ini _cassanova, playboy, player_. Dan play play yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karena aku sudah memenangkan tender, makan siang hari ini kau yang harus membayar _hyung_" kata Yoochun sembari sibuk memotong steaknya.

Kini dua sahabat itu tengah berada di sebuah restoran di daerah Hongdae. Restoran yang sering mereka kunjungi di saat jam makan siang seperti ini.

Yunho meraih gelas air dan meneguknya sedikit. Meraih sapu tangan putih yang berada di sisi kanan tangannya dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit terkena saus steak yang ia makan.

"_Naega wae_?" tanyanya.

"_Hyung_ bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk memenangkan tender itu?" jawab Yoochun yang kini memasang wajah sendu yang dibuat-buat.

"Cih melihat wajahmu merusak nafsu makanku" sungut Yunho kesal dengan membanting sapu tangannya.

Yoochun terkekeh dan kembali melanjutkan konsentrasi pada steak di depannya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan model yang cocok untuk proyek baru kita?" Yunho bertanya sambil menautkan jari-jarinya di atas meja. Memperhatikan Yoochun yang sibuk 'menggarap' steaknya.

"Sudah. Kenapa? Kau ada calon lain?" Yoochun menghentikan aktifitasnya, lalu meraih gelas air di sampingnya. Meneguk sedikit isinya.

"Siapa?"

"Siapa?"

"Yea siapa?"

"Apanya yang siapa?"

"_Aish!_ Orang yang kau pilih sebagai model iklan kita!" sungut Yunho. Kesal dengan pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba tak terarah.

"Oh Tiffany Hwang" jawab Yoochun pendek. Matanya menyapu sekeliling restoran yang tak begitu ramai. Mungkin beberapa pengunjungnya sudah pergi, mengingat saat mereka berdua memasuki restoran bergaya minimalis itu masih cukup ramai.

Kedua alis Yunho bertemu. Merasa sedikit asing dengan sebuah nama yang Yoochun sebutkan tadi. "Tiffany Hwang?"

"Yea penyanyi cantik yang tengah naik daun itu"

Yunho terdiam. Seolah mencoba mengingat nama-nama penyanyi wanita di Korea yang ia tahu. 'Tiffany Hwang?' batinnya.

Menyadari raut wajah Yunho yang tampak sibuk berpikir membuat Yoochun jengah. Ia tahu sahabatnya ini memang tak begitu pandai mengingat nama-nama artis maupun penyanyi Korea. Padahal perusahaannya seringkali mengontrak artis-artis terkenal. Menurut Yoochun, Jung Yunho hanya mengingat hal menurutnya penting saja. Seperti nama rekan bisnis, nama proyek yang menguntungkan perusahaan, dan nama bank yang menampung pundi-pundi uangnya. _Geez_!

"Demi Tuhan aku bahkan pernah memergokimu mendengarkan _Because It's You_ miliknya di mobilmu dan berkali-kali kau memuji suara merdunya _sajangnim_" ejek Yoochun dengan menambahkan panggilan formal untuk sahabatnya ketika mereka sedang bekerja.

"Ah dia"

"Eoh cantik kan?" Yoochun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja. Sedikit mendekat pada sahabat yang tengah duduk di depannya.

Yunho mengedikkan bahunya. "_Molla_" jawab Yunho singkat, lalu melambaikan tangan pada pelayan yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

Yoochun masih menatap gerak-gerik Yunho yang tengah mengeluarkan dompetnya setelah si pelayan mendekat dan menunjukkan _bill_ mereka. Menunggu jawaban lain dari Yunho yang lebih memuaskan.

Setelah menyodorkan _credit card_ kepada pelayan, Yunho kembali memandang Yoochun yang sedari tadi masih setia menatapnya. Seolah ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu tak puas dengan jawabannya.

"Aku hanya mendengarkan suaranya, mana ku tahu ia cantik atau tidak"

"Kau belum pernah melihatnya? Di televisi?"

"Waktuku hanya ku habiskan untuk bekerja. Aku tak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku menonton pertelevisian Korea" jawab Yunho sarkatis.

"Yea kau hanya menonton iklan buatan perusahaanmu saja" celetuk Yoochun sambil memutar bola matanya. Sedangkan Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Setelah jam makan siang ini dia akan ke kantor. Kau tertarik untuk berkenalan dengannya?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hey jangan terlalu kaku _hyung_! Mungkin saja kau akan tertarik padanya. Ia wanita yang cantik. Aku jamin kau pasti suka"

"Kalau ia cantik, kenapa tak kau kencani saja?"

"_Aish_ dia lebih cocok denganmu. Kalian memiliki banyak kesamaan. _You two_" Yoochun menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Menggoyangkannya di depan wajah Yunho dengan antusias.

"Tapi aku tak tertarik"

"Oh _come on hyung!_ Aku sudah bosan melihatmu sendiri selama 5 tahun ini. Kau seperti bujang lapuk yang tak laku kau tahu?"

Lagi. Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa ada niatan untuk menanggapi perkataan Yoochun. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan jalanan Hongdae yang masih ramai meskipun gerimis melalui kaca restoran. Terlihat beberapa kendaraan dan pejalan kaki berlalu lalang di tengah cuaca yang cukup dingin. Mendekati musim semi.

"Atau mungkin selama ini kau mengharapkan seseorang tanpa sepengetahuanku?" Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan tatapan curiga. Pasalnya selama 5 tahun ini Yunho memang tak pernah sekalipun bercerita lagi mengenai mantan kekasih atau wanita yang diam-diam ia sukai. Pembicaraan mereka seputar tentang pekerjaan, keluarga, dan kisah cinta Yoochun saja.

Yunho menoleh cepat. Menatap balik Yoochun dengan tatapan musangnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Perfect Affection**_

**TBC**

**Keep or delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect Affection**

**Author : Yundol aka Lunn**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Tiffany Hwang and others**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Mpreg, OOC, YAOI, Slightly Straight**

**Desclaimer : They're belongs to themselves and God. I own nothing but this FF is mine!**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love, beberapa GS dan perubahan marga, cerita pasaran, alur amburadul, garing, membosankan, typo(s), dan pemilihan kata yg kurang tepat. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah murni ketidak sengajaan, tp cerita ini asli milik saya. Mohon kritik dan saran yg membangun. No bashing!**

**.**

**Don't Like. Don't Read!**

******. **

**Summary : Kim Jaejoong mengalami koma selama 5 tahun karena sebuah kecelakaan. Selama itu pula bocah manis bernama Kim Changmin merindukan sosok Umma yang belum pernah melihat wajahnya sejak ia dilahirkan. Lantas siapakah sosok yang seharusnya ia panggil Appa?**

* * *

**_Perfect Affection_**

**Yundol aka Lunn**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yunho menatap sahabat yang duduk di depannya dengan tajam. Seakan tak suka dengan pertanyaan yang Yoochun tujukan padanya. Sementara Yoochun masih memandangnya penuh curiga.

"Aku berpikir mungkin saja kau diam-diam menyukai seseorang atau mungkin juga kau masih menyukai mantan kekasihmu dan mengharapkannya kembali padamu?"

Yunho menghela napas berat. Entah kenapa ia merasa marah dan kesal. Tanpa sadar ia pun mengepalkan tangan kanannya di bawah meja. Tanpa alasan yang jelas hatinya mendadak merasa sakit teramat sangat.

Menyadari perubahan air muka Yunho yang tiba-tiba mengeras tentu membuat Yoochun heran dan semakin penasaran. Ia yakin pertanyaannya tadi hanyalah lelucon yang tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya. Ia hanya ingin menggoda Yunho, tapi hey! lihatlah respon yang ia dapatkan. Sungguh di luar dugaannya. Apa mungkin-

"Permisi, ini _credit card_-nya Tuan"

Seorang pelayan memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Menghentikan berbagai macam dugaan dipikiran Yoochun dan membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

"_Gomawo_" sahut Yunho seraya menerima kembali kartu kreditnya. Sebuah senyuman tipis dan terkesan kaku terpasang di wajah tampannya. Si pelayan tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat.

"Kita kembali ke kantor. _Kkaja!_" tanpa melihat Yoochun, Yunho segera beranjak dari duduknya setelah memasukkan kembali kartu kredit yang ia pegang di dalam dompetnya. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih memasang raut wajah keheranan.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Kim Heechul masih sibuk membujuk Changmin yang tengah menangis di pelukannya. Mengelus punggung bocah itu seraya menepuknya kecil agar tangisannya mereda. Sementara matanya sedari tadi melotot tajam pada putra bungsunya yang sedang duduk di sudut sofa ruang tengah rumah mereka dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sikap Junsu. Ia masih ingat tadi pagi sebelum Junsu kembali ke Seoul, _namja_ itu menelponnya sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar Changmin dan mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan bocah itu. Padahal mereka hanya sehari tak bertemu. Tapi sekarang? Setelah mereka bertemu, Junsu lagi-lagi membuat cucunya menangis. Meskipun ia tak tahu apa yang sudah Junsu lakukan sehingga membuat Changmin menangis kencang seperti ini.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun _umma_" Junsu menggeleng kecil saat lagi-lagi melihat sang _umma_ menatapnya dengan tajam. Jengah mendapat tatapan penuh intimidasi seperti itu.

"Jadi menurutmu Changmin tiba-tiba menangis tanpa alasan begitu?"

"Tapi aku benar-benar tak melakukan apapun. _Jinjja!_ Justru dia yang menyiksaku. Menarik rambutku seenaknya. _Aish_ lama-lama aku bisa botak, padahal umurku baru 24 tahun" Junsu menggerutu sambil mengelus kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Bial saja kau botak!" tiba-tiba Changmin memekik. Tak mempedulikan ingus dan air mata yang meleleh membanjiri wajahnya.

"Ohng? Apa yang kau bilang? Baik! Aku akan memakan semua es krimmu di kulkas!" Junsu berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang. Menatap sengit pada keponakannya.

"_Andwe! Andweee!_ Huweeeeee _halmoni!_ Junchan jahaaat! Huweeee huks huks~" tangisan Changmin semakin mengeras. Tubuhnya bergerak tak terkendali di dalam pelukan Heechul. Tangan kecilnya memukul-mukul dada Heechul dengan brutal. Membuat Heechul semakin kewalahan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Heechul menghampiri Junsu dan memukul kepala _namja_ itu berkali-kali. Tak mempedulikan Junsu yang merintih kesakitan.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya!"

"_Aish_ _appo!_"

Junsu kembali terduduk di sudut sofa. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk melindungi kepalanya dari serangan Heechul yang 3 kali lipat lebih brutal dari serangan Changmin. Melihat Heechul yang sedang asyik memukul Junsu, otomatis membuat tangisan Changmin terhenti.

"Hihihihi~"

Dan Changmin pun terkikik geli di sela sesenggukannya yang masih tersisa. Merasa sangat senang melihat sang _halmoni_ mem_-bully_ Kim Junsu di hadapannya.

Yea begitulah pemandangan yang sering terlihat di keluarga Kim. Meskipun Junsu dan Changmin sering bertengkar, tapi Heechul tahu kedua orang itu saling menyayangi. Mereka tak terlihat seperti paman dan keponakan, tapi lebih seperti _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_. Junsu sering kali menggoda Changmin sampai menangis, tapi Changmin juga sering mem-_bully_ Junsu sesuka hati. Bocah itu seolah tak pernah menanggap Junsu sebagai pamannya, karena baginya Junsu itu lebih seperti teman. Oh ayolah mana mau ia memiliki paman berwajah imut dan bersuara seperti lumba-lumba?

_Dia tak pantas dipanggil samchon atau pun hyung!_

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat kemerahan tampak berjalan anggun memasuki perusahaan terkemuka di Seoul dalam bidang periklanan dan komunikasi pemasaran. _Jung Worldwide Inc_ begitulah sebuah tulisan besar yang sempat ia baca saat mobilnya memasuki pelataran depan gedung di daerah Itaewon itu. Berpuluh-puluh mata menatapnya penuh kekaguman, mengiringi setiap langkah ringannya.

Wanita dengan _short dress_ berwarna _pink_ bermotif _leopard_ itu mendekati meja resepsionis. Menanyakan letak tempat yang akan ia tuju. Setelah mendapat jawaban, wanita itu mengucapkan terima kasih dan tersenyum manis. Tak sadar bahwa tindakan kecilnya itu memberikan efek yang begitu besar pada resepsionis laki-laki disana.

Menunggu pintu lift terbuka, wanita itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh _lobby_ dan mendapati hampir seluruh karyawan yang ada disana mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Lagi, ia pun melemparkan sebuah senyuman dan membungkuk kecil tatkala pandangannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan tatapan setiap orang yang ada disana. Hingga manik mata hitamnya menemukan satu titik yang begitu menarik baginya. Seorang pria tampan terlihat memasuki _lobby_ dengan gagah. Tak ayal setiap orang yang berpapasan dengan pria itu langsung membungkuk hormat. Sangat menarik.

Perlahan wanita itu berjalan mendekat tanpa disadari oleh pria tampan yang masih sibuk berbincang dengan lawan bicaranya melalui ponsel sambil menunduk. Hingga langkah pria itu terhenti saat mata musangnya mendapati sepasang _high heels_ berwarna hitam berada tepat di depan sepasang sepatunya.

"_Annyeong haseyo _Jung Yunho _ssi_"

Mendengar seseorang menyapanya dengan suara yang begitu merdu membuat Yunho mendongakkan wajahnya. Mata musangnya menemukan seraut wajah cantik yang tengah tersenyum di hadapannya. Sebuah _smily eyes_ cantik tak luput dari tatapan terkejutnya.

"Kau—?"

"Oh Tiffany _ssi_"

Yoochun yang baru saja memasuki _lobby_ langsung terkejut begitu mendapati sosok wanita cantik yang mendapatkan perhatian dari setiap orang yang ada disana. Ia pun memanggil wanita itu dan berjalan cepat mendekati Tiffany dan sahabatnya, Yunho.

"Oh _annyeong haseyo _Park Yoochun _ssi_" Tiffany membungkuk.

"_Ye annyeong haseyo_… Ah _hyung_ perkenalkan ini dia Tiffany Hwang yang kita bicarakan tadi. Bukankah kau ingin tahu seperti apa rupa penyanyi cantik ini huh?" Yoochun menyenggol pelan lengan Yunho. Sementara Tiffany menatap mereka dengan bingung.

Ialah Tiffany Hwang, seorang penyanyi solo yang tengah naik daun diusianya yang menginjak 24 tahun. Wanita yang lahir dan besar di Amerika itu memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea setelah lolos audisi dan mengikuti _training_ selama beberapa tahun sebelum memulai debutnya 3 tahun yang lalu.

Menyadari tatapan bingung Tiffany, Yoochun pun menambahkan, "_Mianhae_ Tiffany _ssi_, atasanku ini memang sedikit idiot. Disaat semua orang mengenal dan mengelu-elukan namamu, Tuan muda Jung ini satu-satunya orang yang tak mengenal penyanyi cantik bernama Tiffany Hwang."

"_Ya!_" Yunho pun memukul kepala Yoochun. Tak mempedulikan tatapan beberapa karyawan yang ada disana. Tiffany tersenyum geli melihat keduanya.

"Jung Yunho _imnida_" tiba-tiba Yunho mengulurkan tangan di depannya. Dengan ragu Tiffany pun menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Tiffany Hwang _imnida_" dan ia pun tersenyum manis saat tangannya menggenggam tangan besar dan hangat milik wakil eksekutif _Jung Worldwide Inc_ yang tampan.

**.**

**.**

"Kita akan mulai _shooting_ iklan ini minggu depan. Mohon kerja samanya Tiffany _ssi_" Yoochun berkata setelah meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja.

Saat ini mereka tengah berbincang mengenai proyek baru yang melibatkan Tiffany sebagai model untuk iklan parfum terbaru. Setelah perkenalan singkat mereka, Yunho mengajak Tiffany dan Yoochun ke ruangannya untuk minum kopi bersama. Dan disini lah sekarang mereka bertiga. Dengan Yunho yang duduk di tengah, menghadap Yoochun dan Tiffany yang ada di kanan-kirinya.

"_Nde_ tentu saja Yoochun _ssi_" jawab Tiffany sambil tersenyum. Ekor matanya sempat melirik Yunho yang sedang menyesap kopinya.

"Ku dengar dua hari lagi Anda akan berulang tahun. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Ah _ye_. Jika Anda berkenan datang ke pesta saya, tentu saya akan merasa sangat senang."

"_Gurae_? Baiklah siapa yang dapat menolak undangan spesial dari penyanyi cantik seperti Anda?"

Lagi-lagi Tiffany hanya dapat tersenyum malu. Ia tak ingat sejak satu jam yang lalu, entah sudah berapa kali dirinya tersenyum sipu seperti ini. Park Yoochun berulang kali memujinya. Sementara Yunho hanya mendengus kecil tiap kali mendengar rayuan-rayuan yang dilontarkan Yoochun.

"Saya harap Yunho _ssi_ juga datang"

"Tentu saja dia akan datang bersamaku. Ia kan _hyung_?" Yoochun menoleh pada atasan sekaligus sahabatnya yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan pembicaraan dirinya dan Tiffany.

Yunho pun menatap Tiffany dan mengangguk pelan. "Tentu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Baiklah saya harus pergi. Ada beberapa pemotretan yang harus saya lakukan sore ini." Tiffany beranjak dari duduknya dan diikuti oleh Yunho maupun Yoochun.

"Resiko sebagai penyanyi wanita terkenal. Mendapat _job_ dimana-mana" Yoochun mengerling dan disambut senyuman kecil oleh Tiffany. Pria ini benar-benar penggoda ulung.

"Hati-hati di jalan Tiffany _ssi_" kata Yunho.

Tiffany mengangguk dan membungkuk singkat. "Terima kasih. Saya permisi"

Yunho dan Yoochun pun membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan. Pandangan keduanya mengiringi langkah wanita cantik yang berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sepeninggal Tiffany, Yunho berjalan mendekati kursinya dan menjatuhkan dirinya disana. Tak mempedulikan Yoochun yang berdiri di depan meja kerjanya tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada serta memasang seringaian aneh.

"_Ottokhae?_ Cantik _eoh_?"

"Apa dia terlihat jelek?" Yunho bertanya balik. Merasa tak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun. Ia meraih tumpukan dokumen yang belum sempat ia pelajari dan tanda tangani serta meraih sebuah pulpen yang ada di atas mejanya.

Yoochun mendengus keras. "Kau harus memberi kado spesial untuk ulang tahunnya _hyung_". Yoochun menumpukan kedua tangannya pada meja kerja Yunho. Menatap intens pria yang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen di depannya.

Yunho tak merespon.

"Kurasa dia tertarik padamu" tambah Yoochun. Berusaha untuk melanjutkan obrolan tentang Tiffany. Tampaknya ia begitu antusias untuk mendekatkan Yunho dan Tiffany eoh?

Yunho tetap diam tak merespon.

"Aku yakin itu. Cara dia menatapmu benar-benar berbeda. Seolah kau—"

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kau kembali ke ruanganmu" Yunho memotong perkataan Yoochun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya sedikitpun dari dokumen yang sedari tadi ia tekuri. Tak tertarik untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tak berguna menurutnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun Yoochun beranjak dari sana. Keluar dari ruangan Yunho dengan menggumam tak jelas. Berbagai gerutuan dan makian tak luput dari bibir tebalnya.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Matahari tampak bersinar lebih terang keesokan harinya. Semilir angin berhembus lembut menggoyangkan dedaunan yang masih basah oleh sisa gerimis semalam. Sebuah mobil Audi hitam berhenti tepat di depan sekolah taman kanak-kanak di daerah Jamsil. Pintu mobil itu terbuka dan nampaklah Kim Heechul turun dari sana, disusul dengan bocah manis bertopi kuning di belakangnya.

"Belajarlah yang rajin dan jangan nakal _ne?_"

Kim Heechul sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya setelah menuntun Changmin sampai depan gerbang sekolah. Dengan kedua tangan menepuk bahu kecil cucu manisnya, ia pun menasehati Changmin. Nasehat yang hampir tiap hari ia ucapkan saat mengantar Changmin ke sekolah seperti ini.

Changmin mengangguk kecil.

"Dan ingat! Jangan kemana-mana setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Tunggu sampai _halmoni_ datang. Lalu kita akan menjemput _haraboji_ di bandara sama-sama. _Aracchi?_"

"_Eoh!_ _Alasseo!" _

Heechul tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup puncak kepala Changmin dengan sayang. Kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Changmin.

"_Jja_ masuklah!" Changmin mengangguk dan berlari kecil memasuki gerbang sekolah taman kanak-kanak yang sudah sering ia masuki hampir setahun ini.

**.**

**.**

Langkah Changmin terhenti saat mata bulatnya tak sengaja melihat seorang bocah laki-laki seusianya tengah menangis di dalam gendongan seorang pria dewasa. Dan di belakangnya tampak seorang wanita sibuk membujuk sang bocah sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Ia sangat kenal bocah laki-laki berambut ikal itu. Perlahan ia pun berjalan mendekati bocah itu.

"Kyuhyunnie kenapa?" tanya Changmin pada bocah berambut ikal yang sedang menangis. Changmin yang memiliki kaki pendek tentu harus mendongakkan kepalanya, mengingat Kyuhyun –temannya- itu berada di dalam gendongan ayahnya.

Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu secara otomatis membuat Cho Kyuhyun menoleh, diikuti oleh _appa_ dan _umma_ -nya.

"Oh Changmin?"

"Kyu? _Waeyo?_" lagi Changmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Menghiraukan _umma _Kyuhyun yang menyapanya. Wajah manisnya nampak bingung mendapati teman sekelasnyanya menangis sebelum sekolah di mulai.

"Minnie~" Kyuhyun bergerak di dalam gendongan ayahnya. Seolah memberi isyarat kepada ayahnya untuk menurunkan dirinya.

Dan _hup!_

Bocah itu pun langsung memeluk Changmin erat-erat setelah berhasil turun dari gendongan ayahnya. "_Appa_ jahat" Kyuhyun merajuk pada Changmin. Tak ayal rajukannya terdengar jelas oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"_Mianhae_ sayang, tapi _appa_ memang harus bekerja. Kalau _appa_ tak bekerja, bagaimana _appa_ bisa membelikan Kyuhyun mainan hm?" pria dewasa yang tak lain adalah _appa_ dari Kyuhyun yang bernama Cho Minho itu berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk Changmin. Meminta pengertian kepada putra tunggalnya yang sedari tadi merajuk tak ingin ditinggal olehnya. Entah kenapa hari ini Kyuhyun sangat manja padanya. Meminta dirinya untuk menemani bocah berambut ikal itu di sekolah, sedangkan ia harus pergi ke kantor. Berbagai bujuk rayuan sudah ia dan istrinya –Cho Taemin- lancarkan namun tak berhasil.

"_Umma_ akan menemanimu sekolah, _otte_?" Taemin bersuara. Masih berusaha untuk membujuk putra manisnya.

"_Shilooo!_" Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat di pelukan Changmin bersamaan dengan air matanya yang jatuh di kaos _baby blue_ Changmin.

"Kata Junchan, kalau tidak kelja nanti dimalahi bos. Kalau _appa_ Kyu dimalahi bos bagaimana?" Changmin bersuara. Mencoba membujuk teman sekelasnya itu dengan bujukan yang biasa ia dengar dari pamannya.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, menatap Changmin dengan wajah heran. "Dimalahi bos?" Kyuhyun membeo sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Changmin mengangguk pasti. "Ung! Bos" memasang wajah penuh keyakinan. Sementara Kyuhyun mulai memasang wajah panik. Hey tentu ia tak mau kan _appa_-nya dimarahi oleh bos? Ia sangat sayang pada _umma _dan _appa_. Ia tak mau mereka dimarahi.

Minho dan Taemin saling berpandangan mendengar obrolan dua bocah lucu itu dan tersenyum bersama. "Cepat kelja _appa_! Nanti dimalahi bos kalau tidak kelja! _Umma _juga!_ Ppali_!" dan Kyuhyun pun mendorong tubuh Minho serta Taemin. Memberi isyarat untuk kedua orangtuanya agar segera pergi dari sana.

"_Aish arasseo baby_. Kau memang anak _umma_ dan _appa_ yang pintar. Kemarilah _appa_ ingin memeluk jagoan _appa_ ini" Minho mencoba merengkuh Kyuhyun dan memeluk putranya itu dengan erat.

"Jangan nakal _ne_?" katanya menasehati, dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Jja_ kemarilah! _Umma _akan mengusap wajahmu. Lihatlah wajahmu jadi kusut begini gara-gara menangis. _Aigoo~_" Taemin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan mengusap wajah Kyuhyun yang basah oleh air mata dan ingus dengan tisu yang ia ambil dari dalam tasnya.

"Jangan menangis lagi _ne chagi_?" selesai membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun, Taemin mengecup lembut bibir mungil putranya.

Ketiga orang itu tak sadar, semua ucapan dan tindakan hangat mereka mengundang tatapan sendu seorang bocah bertopi kuning. Mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca, sebelum akhirnya bocah itu membalikkan badan. Merasa tak mampu untuk terus memperhatikan keluarga kecil itu.

Sepeninggal _umma _dan _appa_-nya, Kyuhyun menoleh hendak menanyakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya pada Changmin. Akan tetapi bibirnya langsung ditekuk begitu tak mendapati Changmin di tempatnya tadi. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati punggung seorang bocah bertopi kuning sudah meninggalkannya memasuki sekolah. Kyuhyun yakin punggung itu adalah punggung Changmin karena sebuah tas bergambar Pororo yang tergantung manis di sana. Tas punggung milik Changmin.

"Minnie! bos itu apa?" Kyuhyun berteriak pada Changmin sambil berlari mengejar bocah yang tampak lesu itu.

**.**

**_Perfect Affection_**

**.**

Hari masih pagi tapi Yunho sudah terlihat begitu sibuk menekuri tumpukan dokumen yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Tangan kirinya membuka halaman demi halaman dokumen, sedangkan tangan kanannya nampak sibuk memainkan pulpen. Memutarnya searah jarum jam. Sesekali keningnya berkerut saat membaca isi deretan kalimat yang tak ia mengerti. Hening.

Sebuah suara getaran ponsel memecah keheningan ruang kerja milik putra dari _President Director_ Jung Worldwide Inc ini. Seolah tak mendengar getaran ponsel yang ada di sisi laptopnya, Jung Yunho berusaha untuk tetap berkonsentrasi pada dokumen yang ia baca. Akan tetapi seakan tak menyerah, ponsel itu terus bergetar tanpa henti.

Yunho mendengus keras sambil melempar pulpen yang ia pegang di atas mejanya, lalu meraih ponsel yang masih berkedip itu tanpa melihat id si penelpon terlebih dahulu.

"_YA_!_ JUNG YUNHO!_" sebuah teriakan kencang seorang wanita menyapa pendengarannya begitu ia menggeser tombol _answer_. Membuat Yunho mau tak mau harus menjauhkan Samsung Galaxy Note II hitam itu dari telinganya sebelum ia benar-benar tuli. Sambil menggerutu, Yunho melirik _display name_ yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Dan Yunho pun menghela napas setelah membaca id si penelpon, sebelum kembali menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu di telinganya.

"_Eoh umma_?"

"_Ya! Kau benar-benar anak durhaka! Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengunjungiku? Apa kau sudah tak menganggapku ibumu eoh? Malhebwa!_" pekik seorang wanita di seberang yang tak lain adalah Jung Sungryung, ibunya.

"_Aish umma_ apa yang kau bicarakan_?_" tanya Yunho. Matanya kembali sibuk menekuri isi dokumen yang belum selesai ia pelajari. Dokumen penting untuk bahan rapat jam 10 nanti.

"_Sudah dua minggu lebih kau tak pulang ke rumah. Tak pernah mengunjungiku. Tak pernah merindukanku. Apa aku benar-benar sudah tak kau anggap ibumu lagi Yunho ah?_"

"_Aniya_…aku hanya sibuk. Ada beberapa proyek yang harus ku tangani" Yunho mengumpat tanpa suara saat ekor matanya melirik jarum jam di pergelangan tangannya. Rapat akan dimulai 15 menit lagi dan ia belum selesai mempelajari bahan di depannya ini. Konsentrasinya benar-benar buyar sekarang.

"_Kau selalu menggunakan pekerjaan sebagai alasan! Sebenarnya pekerjaan macam apa yang diberikan oleh aboji-mu sampai kau sesibuk ini huh? Bahkan sekedar untuk menjengukku saja kau tak sempat!_"

"_Umma_ aku sibuk sekarang. Kita lanjutkan nanti. _Okay?_"

"_Lihat! Kau bahkan tak mau mengobrol denganku!_"

"Oh _come on Mom! I'm very busy now!"_ sahut Yunho frustasi menghadapi ibunya yang keras kepala. "15 menit lagi ada rapat penting dan aku belum selesai mempelajari bahan. Ku mohon mengertilah _umma_" tambah Yunho sembari melembutkan suaranya. Tersadar kalau ia sedikit menaikkan suaranya tadi.

Jung Sungryung terdiam tak menyahuti. Perasaan bersalah pun menghinggapi hati Yunho. Ia benar-benar tak berniat membentak ibunya tadi. Ia hanya pusing karena masalah pekerjaan, ditambah mendengar kemarahan sang ibu membuatnya semakin pusing.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang setelah rapat dan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanku hari ini. _Otte?_" Yunho berusaha membujuk ibunya. Ia tentu tak mau membuat wanita yang telah melahirkannya ini terluka bukan? Apalagi ia tahu bahwa ibunya memang sangat menyayanginya, mengingat Yunho adalah anak satu-satunya di keluarga Jung. Belum lagi setelah ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Amerika, ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah apartemen di daerah Cheongdam-dong. Hal yang wajar jika ibunya marah, karena memang hampir dua minggu ini ia tak mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya di Samsung-dong. Padahal jarak apartemen dan rumah tak begitu jauh.

"_Yaksok_?" Sungryung membuka suara setelah beberapa menit terdiam. Membuat Yunho yang sedari menunggu jawaban dari ibunya pun tersenyum lega.

"_Eoh_ _yaksok_" jawab Yunho.

"_Arasseo kembalilah bekerja_"

"_Umma…"_

"_Eoh_?"

Yunho terdiam beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, ia menghembuskan napas pelan. "_Mianhae"_

Dan istri Presdir Jung Sangwoo itu pun tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan maaf putra tunggalnya.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Changmin tampak sedang beropang dagu. Entah mengapa bocah yang biasanya _hyper active_ itu menjadi lebih diam sejak tadi. Wajah manisnya terlihat murung dan tak bersemangat. Binar matanya pun berubah sendu. Tak sekalipun menyentuh buku gambar dan krayon miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja bundar yang dikelilingi oleh tiga bocah.

"Minnie tidak gambal?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Tangan mungilnya sibuk mencorat-coret buku gambarnya dengan _crayon_ berwarna merah muda.

Tanpa menjawab, Changmin hanya menggeleng lesu.

"_Wae?_" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya. Manik hitamnya menatap Changmin dengan heran.

Lagi-lagi Changmin hanya menggeleng. Tak mendapat respon dari Changmin, Kyuhyun pun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Manik matanya beralih melirik buku gambar Jonghyun. Bocah berwajah putih pucat yang duduk di depannya itu juga tampak asyik menggambar. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung.

"_Ige mwoya?_" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menunjuk salah satu dari tiga gambar Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menghentikan kegiatan mewarnainya. "Ini adik bayi" katanya seraya menunjuk ulang gambar yang ditunjuk oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

"Adik bayi?" Kyuhyun membeo. Keningnya semakin berkerut dan dijawab oleh anggukan antusias dari Jonghyun.

"_Eoh_! Ini _appa_", Jonghyun menunjuk gambar seorang pria dengan krayon warna merah. "Ini _umma_", lalu Jonghyun menunjuk gambar seorang wanita dengan rambut keriting seperti mie berwarna hijau. "Dan ini adik bayi", Jonghyun menunjuk gambar selanjutnya.

"Kenapa adik bayi sepelti pisang?"

"Ung?" Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun menunjuk lagi gambar 'adik bayi' milik Jonghyun. "Kenapa adik Jongyun tak punya tangan dan kaki?"tanyanya.

Jonghyun pun memperhatikan gambar 'adik bayi'-nya. Memang bentuknya berbeda dengan gambar _umma_ dan _appa_ yang memiliki dua garis untuk tangan dan dua garis untuk kaki. Sedangkan gambar adik bayinya hanya berbentuk lonjong berwarna kuning. Ah dan jangan lupakan dua buah titik hitam dan garis horizontal pendek di bawah dua titik tadi. Mata dan mulut _eoh_?

"Ini adik bayi balu kelual dali pelut _umma_! Kata _umma_ adik bayi belum bisa jalan, jadi kakinya belum ada!" dengan kesal Jonghyun mencoba untuk menjelaskan gambarnya.

"Jonghyunnie…Kyuhyunnie~" Changmin yang sedari tadi diam saja tiba-tiba bersuara. Menghentikan pertengkaran kecil antara Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua pun menoleh, menatap Changmin yang kini tengah menatap balik mereka dengan raut wajah serius khas anak-anak.

"Ada apa Minnie?" Tanya Jonghyun setelah meletakkan krayon kuning yang ia pegang ke tempatnya semula, lalu menutup kotak krayonnya.

"Apa kalian tahu tempat yang jauh itu dimana?" Changmin bertanya. Sontak Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun memasang tampang berpikir. Kyuhyun bahkan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir.

"_Waeyo_? Minnie mau pelgi ke tempat yang jauh?" Jonghyun lagi-lagi bertanya sebelum mendapatkan ide untuk pertanyaan Changmin.

"_Andwe!_ Minnie tidak boleh pelgi ke tempat yang jauh!" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memekik dan memeluk lengan Changmin posesif. Mendapat respon yang berlebihan, otomatis membuat Changmin harus memasang wajah heran. Diikuti Jonghyun yang juga menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"_Wae?"_

"Kata _appa_, kalau kita pelgi ke tempat yang jauh nanti tidak bisa pulang. Kalau Minnie tidak bisa pulang bagaimana?"

_"Aniya…aniya…_", Jonghyun mengibaskan tangannya begitu mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Kata _appa_ tempat yang jauh itu di Myeongdong" lanjut Jonghyun dengan wajah serius meyakinkan. Dan lagi-lagi Changmin serta Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"Myeongdong? _Odi_?" Tanya Changmin. Sepertinya ia sangat penasaran sekaligus tertarik.

Jonghyun mengedikkan bahu kecilnya sembari menggeleng. "_Molla_. _Appa _cumapelnah bilang kalau Jonghyunnie mau beli sikel Popolo halus di Myeongdong dan itu sangat jauh dali lumah". (a/n. Sikel: stiker. Popolo: Pororo. Maklum yah namanya jg anak kecil, wajar dong salah? Wkwkwk *ditabok)

"_Jinjja?_" Changmin dan Kyuhyun berseru bersamaan. Mata kedua bocah itu tampak berbinar senang. Entah karena stiker Pororo atau jawaban topik pembicaraan mereka semula.

_Ck! Anak kecil…_

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Rapat telah usai sejak satu jam yang lalu sebelum jam makan siang dan kini Jung Yunho tengah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Mengecek hasil pekerjaan karyawan yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan semuanya agar bisa cepat pulang ke rumah _bumonim_. Ia masih ingat saat rapat tengah berlangsung tadi, sang _umma_ berkali-kali mengirim pesan padanya. Mengancam akan memecatnya jika ia tidak memenuhi janji pada sang _umma_. _Well,_ tentu ia tak ingin melepaskan jabatan yang telah ia duduki sejak hampir 5 tahun ini kan?_Big NO!_ Setidaknya ia tahu. Dan amat sangat tahu ancaman dari _umma_ tak pernah main-main. Hey! ia istri dari _President Director_ Jung Worldwide Inc. Jung Sangwoo. Dan sang Presdir tidak pernah mengatakan tidak pada keinginan sang istri tercinta. Ugh! Jung Sungryung benar-benar keterlaluan.

Yunho masih sibuk mengecek ulang dan menandatangani _file_ di depannya saat sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar dan menampakkan sebuah kepala menyembul di sana. Oh jidat lebarnya terlalu menyilaukan.

"_Hyung_ kau benar-benar akan pulang ke rumah kan?" si pemilik jidat lebar membuka pintu lebih lebar. Melangkah masuk pada ruang kerja milik putra Presdir yang luas dan rapi. _Well_ kalian pasti tahu kan siapa pemilik jidat lebar disini? _Yeah _Park Yoochun berjalan santai mendekati rak berisi berbagai macam miniatur koleksi Yunho yang ada di sana. Tangannya terulur meraih salah satu miniatur yang menurutnya unik dan terbaru mungkin? Seingatnya ia belum pernah melihat miniatur itu sebelumnya.

"_Eoh! Wae_?" sekilas Yunho melirik Yoochun yang sedang memegang miniatur miliknya. Miniatur yang baru ia beli beberapa hari lalu saat ia pergi ke Thailand untuk urusan bisnis. Gajah.

Yoochun meletakkan miniatur itu kembali pada tempatnya semula, lalu berjalan mendekati sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya disana. Mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi menggenggam ponsel dan menggoyangkan benda itu.

"_Ahjumoni_ menelponku berkali-kali. Beliau memintaku untuk memastikan kalau kau benar-benar pulang ke rumah"

"_Aish!_ Jadi benar dugaanku. Kau sudah direkrut _umma_ menjadi mata-mata?" Yunho meletakkan pulpennya, kemudian merapikan _file_ yang berserakan di atas meja. Melirik jarum jam di pergelangan tangan kiri lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Tak terasa sudah jam 2 siang.

Yoochun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa. Sedikit melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya. "_Well¸_ sejak kepulanganmu dari Amerika 6 tahun lalu mungkin?" ujar Yoochun setelah mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku bisa gila" Yunho mendesah. Kemudian memutar pinggangnya ke kiri dan ke kanan sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gemeretak dari tulang-tulangnya. Hari yang melelahkan _eoh _Yunho _ssi_?

Yoochun hanya terkekeh mendengar desahan Yunho. "Kau menginap disana malam ini?"

Yunho mengedikkan bahunya, lalu meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja kemudian meraih jas hitam yang tergantung manis di sudut ruangan dan memakainya.

"Aku akan makan malam disana. Kau tak ingin ikut? Aku yakin _umma_ akan senang bertemu cecunguknya"

"Ugh! _That's too bad. But sorry I can't_. Aku sudah ada janji nanti malam_"_ ujar Yoochun. Manik matanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Yunho yang tengah merapikan jas yang melekat di tubuhnya. _Hyung-_nya ini memang sempurna. Tinggi tegap, tubuh atletis dengan _six pack_ di perutnya, kulit kecoklatan eksotis, dan jangan lupa wajah kecilnya yang tampan. Hey! Apa ia terdengar seperti cemburu? _No no no!_ tapi setidaknya ia harus mencoba mendatangi tempat _fitness_ yang sering _hyung_-nya itu kunjungi. Apa salahnya?

"Siapa sekarang? Jimin _noona_?" Yunho kini telah berdiri di depan Yoochun. Dengan kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Yoochun menggeleng acuh, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Saling berhadapan dengan Yunho, meskipun terpisahkan oleh sebuah meja. Dalam hati Yoochun menggerutu. Lihat! Bahkan tinggi badannya tak lebih tinggi dari _hyung_ di depannya ini. _Shit._

"Yoon Eunhye"

"Siapa lagi itu?"

"Hanya seorang artis cantik dan seksi dengan bibir tebal menggoda. Owh menggemaskan! Aku sudah tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dan menghabiskan malam yang panas dengannya" tiba-tiba Yoochun yang semula sibuk menyangkal pemikirannya tentang -cemburu-pada-fisik-Yunho- kini tengah asyik membayangkan hal-hal panas yang tak pantas dibayangkan oleh bocah di bawah umur. Memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya dan disertai jilatan seduktif pada bibir tebalnya.

"_Oh God! Kill me now!_"

Dan Yunho pun berlalu dari tempatnya setelah melemparkan tatapan jijik. Meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih bersemangat meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri. _Ugh!_

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Siang itu Changmin sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan yang ada di halaman sekolahnya bersama Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 3 menit yang lalu, dan sekarang di sinilah ketiga bocah itu. Menunggu jemputan masing-masing. Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun terlihat asyik menikmati permen lollipop rasa susu stroberi –milik Kyuhyun dan dibagikan pada ke dua temannya- di tangan mereka masing-masing sambil sesekali bergurau.

Berbeda dengan keduanya, Changmin hanya memegang lollipopnya yang masih terbungkus rapi tanpa ada niatan untuk membukanya. Mata bulat beningnya sibuk memperhatikan teman-teman sekolahnya yang sudah dijemput orang tua mereka masing-masing. Padahal pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa ia lihat setiap hari selama hampir satu tahun ini. Tapi entah mengapa kali ini ia benar-benar merasa iri. _Yeah _ia iri melihat teman-temannya dijemput oleh _umma _dan _appa_ mereka. Ia iri melihat kehangatan Kyuhyun bersama kedua orang tuanya tadi pagi. Ia sangat iri. Selama hampir setahun ini tak pernah sekalipun ia diantar dan dijemput oleh orang tuanya. Saat ia menangis, tak pernah sekalipun ia dipeluk oleh orang tuanya. Tak pernah merasakan pelukan dan ciuman hangat dari orang yang seharusnya ia panggil _umma _dan _appa_. Selama ini _halmoni_ yang selalu mengantar dan menjemputnya. _Halmoni_ yang selalu memeluknya saat ia takut, menciumnya saat ia menangis. Hanya _haraboji _dan Junsu yang selalu menghiburnya saat ia sedih. Lantas salahkah bocah berusia 5 tahun itu iri pada teman-temannya? Salahkah bocah manis itu mengharapkan kehadiran orang tuanya?

_Umma… Appa…_

_Appa Changminnie ada di tempat yang sangat jauh…_

_Tempat yang sangat jauh?_

"Minnie mau kemana?" Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun bertanya bersamaan. Mereka yang semula masih asyik memakan lollipop dan bergurau, memandang heran Changmin yang tiba-tiba turun dari ayunan yang ia duduki dan beranjak tanpa mengatakan apapun pada keduanya.

Changmin menoleh belakang, menatap kedua temannya. "Minnie duluan _ne_" kata bocah itu sejenak sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun yang masih duduk di ayunan.

"Ung? Apa _halmoni_ sudah jemput?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengedarkan pandangan sekeliling. Mencari sosok yang setiap hari mengantar dan menjemput Changmin. Namun manik mata itu tak melihat wanita yang ia ketahui sebagai nenek temannya. Ia hanya melihat punggung Changmin dengan tas Pororonya berjalan sendirian.

"Mungkin Minnie mau ke Myeongdong" celetuk Jonghyun sambil kembali mengemut lollipopnya. Pandangan bocah berwajah putih pucat itu juga masih mengikuti punggung Changmin. Sampai punggung itu tak terlihat lagi begitu bocah bertopi kuning benar-benar keluar dari gerbang sekolah mereka.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Kim Heechul baru saja turun dari Audi hitam yang ditumpanginya dengan terburu. Wanita itu melirik Cartier yang melingkar manis pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Mendengus begitu menyadari bahwa ia terlambat hampir 30 menit untuk menjemput cucunya. Salahkan jalanan macet yang menjebaknya selama 20 menit. Ia bahkan tak dapat duduk dengan tenang di kursi penumpang yang ia duduki karena memikirkan cucu tunggalnya. Khawatir jika changmin lelah dan bosan menunggunya.

Heechul melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah taman kanak-kanak itu. Manik coklatnya sibuk mencari bocah bertopi kuning dengan tas punggung bergambar Pororo di halaman sekolah. Ia tahu Changmin biasa menunggunya di halaman sambil bermain ayunan, tapi entah kenapa kali ini halaman itu sangat sapi. Bahkan ayunan yang biasa Changmin duduki pun kosong. Seketika perasaan cemas dan khawatir menyergapnya. Dengan cepat Heechul melangkahkan kakinya hendak memasuki gedung sekolah, namun langkahnya terhenti saat berpapasan dengan seorang guru yang mengajar disana.

"_Annyeong haseyo_…saya wali dari Kim Changmin. Apa dia ada di dalam?" tanpa berbasa-basi Heechul langsung menanyakan cucunya.

"Ah _ye annyeong haseyo_ tapi bukankah Changmin sudah pulang? Di dalam sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Seluruh murid sudah pulang." Jawab guru itu.

"_Gurae_? Tapi siapa yang menjemputnya?"

"_Cheongsuhamnida_ saya hanya melihat dia keluar gerbang sendirian. Saya pikir anda menunggunya di luar"

Tak ayal jawaban dari guru itu pun semakin membuat Kim Heechul panik. "Kapan dia pergi _sonsaengnim_?"

"Sekitar 25 menit yang lalu. Saat itu sebelum dia pergi, dia masih sempat mengobrol dengan Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun"

"_Jinjja_? Baiklah _gamsahamnida_" Heechul membungkuk sekilas sebelum akhirnya terburu-buru melangkah keluar dari halaman sekolah yang penuh dengan berbagai macam permainan.

Setelah keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Heechul mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling jalanan depan sekolah. Berharap ia dapat tersenyum lega begitu menemukan sosok cucunya, namun harapan itu terbang begitu saja saat ia tak menemukan bocah bertopi kuningnya. Tergesa dan panik, ia pun mengambil ponsel dari dalam Louis Vuitton putihnya, men _-dial_ angka 3 di sana lalu menempelkan benda persegi berwarna putih itu di telinga. Dada wanita itu berdegup kencang saat mendenger dering tunggu di seberang. Dengan tak sabar ia mengetukkan sepatu berhaknya di tanah berulang-ulang.

_Cepat angkat. Ku mohon…_

"Junsu ah! Kau di mana? Di rumah kah? Apa Changmin ada di rumah? Dia sekarang bersamamu kan? Cepat katakan padaku dimana _uri _Changminnie? _Malhae!"_ serentetan pertanyaan Heechul lontarkan begitu panggilannya tersambung.

_"Umma wae gurae?"_ sahut Junsu di seberang. Bingung dengan suara sang _umma_ yang terdengar panik.

"Cepat katakan padaku! Changmin ada di rumah kan? Iya kan?" tanpa sadar Heechul menaikkan suaranya. Mengundang pandangan heran dari orang-orang yang lewat di sekitar.

"_Ani,_ _dia tak ada di rumah. Bukankah umma pergi menjemputnya?_"

Heechul terpaku di tempatnya setelah mendengar jawaban Junsu di seberang. Kakinya mendadak lemas, ia hampir saja jatuh jika sopir keluarga yang tadi mengantarnya tak cepat meraih tubuhnya.

"_Yoboseyo? Umma? Umma?" _terdengar suara Junsu yang berteriak panik memanggil ibunya.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Heechul kembali mendekatkan ponsel yang masih ia genggam pada telinganya.

"Changmin—_uri_ Changminnie menghilang" dan bulir-bulir bening pun jatuh di pipinya, bersama dengan suara isakan kecil yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

"_MWO?!"_

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Jung Yunho mengemudikan Range Over Evoque-nya dengan kecepatan sedang. Membelah jalanan sekitar Jamsil yang tak begitu ramai. Mata musangnya sesekali melirik ke kanan dan kiri saat menemukan pemandangan yang menarik baginya. Keasyikan Yunho terganggu saat dering ponsel menginterupsi. Dengan kesal Yunho meraih _bluetooth handsfree_ dari _dashboard_ dan memasang benda itu pada telinga kanannya.

"_Yoboseyo?"_

"_Yunho ah neo odiega?"_

Yunho mendengus kecil begitu menyadari pemilik suara di seberang. "Aku masih di jalan _umma_, tenang saja aku pasti pulang ke rumah!"

"_Jinjja? Tapi kenapa lama sekali? Kau tak membohongiku kan?"_

"_Aish_! Untuk apa aku bohong? Aku bahkan sudah sampai Jamsil. Apa aku harus jauh-jauh kesini untuk pulang ke apartemen? Demi Tuhan, Cheongdamdong sudah ku lewati" sungut Yunho.

Terdengar suara Sungryung yang tengah tertawa kecil di seberang. "_Mianhae chagi, umma hanya memastikan kalau kau benar-benar pulang ke rumah"_

Yunho memutar bola matanya. Jengah menghadapi sikap sang _umma _yang masih menganggapnya anak kecil. "Apa masih belum cukup dengan merekrut Yoochun sebagai mata-mata?" ujar Yunho sinis, dan mau tak mau Sungryung pun semakin tertawa keras setelah mendengar ucapan _adeul -_nya.

"_Arasseo…arasseo. Kkeunheo!"_

Pik.

Telpon pun terputus.

Yunho menghela napasnya keras-keras seraya melepas _handsfree _-nya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sikap sang ibu. Hanya karena ia tak mengunjungi rumah 2 minggu ini, sikap Sungryung semakin membuatnya jengah. Ibunya itu tak pernah sedikit pun membiarkan dirinya bebas. _Well_ mungkin kali ini lebih baik. Setidaknya tak lebih parah saat dirinya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya di Harvard setelah ia lulus _High School_. Ia masih ingat betul di tahun pertama ia tinggal di negeri Paman Sam itu, Jung Sungryung rela melakukan penerbangan Korea-Amerika setiap 3 minggu sekali. Hanya karena rindu berlebihan. Oh ayolah! Hanya karena rindu? _Hell! _Menelponnya hampir setiap hari apa masih belum cukup? Dan sekarang? Hanya karena dirinya tak pulang selama 2 minggu, sikap posesif sang ibu mulai kambuh lagi. Demi Tuhan, ia hanya tinggal di Cheongdamdong dan bekerja di perusahaan milik orang tuanya sendiri. Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Ia bahkan sudah 27 tahun. _Yea _setidaknya ia masih beruntung karena sang _umma_ tak menemuinya di kantor atau apartemen.

Lamunan Yunho buyar saat seorang anak kecil bertopi kuning tiba-tiba berlari menyeberang jalan tanpa menoleh kanan-kiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho menginjak rem kuat-kuat hingga menimbulkan suara decitan ban yang cukup keras. Sejenak suasana begitu hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara detak jantung Yunho yang berdegup kencang. Keringat dingin membanjiri telapak tangannya yang masih memegang kemudi mobil dengan erat.

_God! Apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

_._

**_Perfect Affection_**

**__****Chapter 2**

**TBC**

* * *

_Wed, 3 April 2013_

_19.51_

.

_Annyeong chingu deul_...

pertama aku mau ngucapin makasih banget buat temen2 yg berkenan baca, _review_, _follow_, dan _favorite_ FF amburadul ini. Aku ga nyangka ternyata ada yg minat sama nih FF. Padahal ini FF pasaran, apalagi pemilihan kata banyak yg ga tepat. Mohon maklum ya, aku bukan anak sastra hehehe. Untuk sementara peran Jaejoong masih belum keluar di chapter ini, jadi mohon sabar ya. Nunggu di asadar dulu ^^

Sekali lagi aku ngucapin banyak2 terima kasih buat temen2 yg mau baca FF jelek ini. Jeongmal gamsahamnida :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfect Affection**

**Author : Yundol aka Lunn**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Tiffany Hwang and others**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Mpreg, OOC, YAOI, Slightly Straight**

**Desclaimer : They're belongs to themselves and God. I own nothing but this FF is mine!**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love, beberapa GS dan perubahan marga, cerita pasaran, alur amburadul, garing, membosankan, typo(s), dan pemilihan kata yg kurang tepat. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah murni ketidak sengajaan, tp cerita ini asli milik saya. Mohon kritik dan saran yg membangun. No bashing!**

**.**

**Don't Like. Don't Read!**

**.**

**Summary : Kim Jaejoong mengalami koma selama 5 tahun karena sebuah kecelakaan. Selama itu pula bocah manis bernama Kim Changmin merindukan sosok Umma yang belum pernah melihat wajahnya sejak ia dilahirkan. Lantas siapakah sosok yang seharusnya ia panggil Appa?**

* * *

**_Perfect Affection_**

**Yundol aka Lunn**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Kim Hankyung turun dari mobil begitu sampai di halaman rumah yang cukup luas dengan berbagai macam tanaman. Tanpa perlu memencet bel, pintu bercat coklat di depannya sudah terbuka lebih dulu, menampakkan seorang pelayan wanita yang telah menyambutnya.

"_Eosseo oseyo _Tuan" pelayan itu membungkuk begitu melihat tuan rumah telah tiba dari perjalanannya ke Cina.

Hankyung mengangguk sekilas. Tanpa sepatah kata pria berumur hampir setengah abad itu langsung menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumahnya dengan tergesa. Samar-samar sebuah suara isak tangis terdengar manakala kakinya menyentuh anak tangga terakhir. Begitu memilukan.

Kakinya kembali melangkah mendekati sebuah pintu dimana suara tangis itu berasal. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kenop pintu, memutarnya tanpa ragu dan mendorong pintu itu perlahan.

"Tenanglah _umma_, aku sudah melapor polisi dan meminta orang-orang suruhan _appa_ untuk mencari Changmin" mata kecilnya mendapati seorang pria berwajah imut yang tak lain adalah putra bungsunya –Kim Junsu- duduk di tepian ranjang. Menenangkan istrinya yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil terus memanggil nama Changmin.

"Sayang…" Hankyung menghambur, mendekati sang istri yang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan wajah bersimbah air mata. Menyadari sang ayah telah tiba, Junsu pun beranjak dari duduknya. Membiarkan Hankyung mengambil alih tempatnya semula.

Heechul menoleh melihat kedatangan Hankyung. Tanpa banyak bicara wanita itu memeluk tubuh suaminya erat-erat. Menumpahkan lagi semua air mata yang tak ada habisnya. Tangisnya semakin pecah sementara Hankyung mengelus punggung Heechul dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan istri tercintanya.

"_Uri _Changminnie menghilang. Bagaimana ini _yeobo_? Cucu kita menghilang, dan itu semua karena aku. _Mianhae…mianhae…"_ Heechul mengubur wajahnya pada pundak Hankyung sambil menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Merasa sangat bersalah karena ia tak bisa menjaga Changmin dengan baik. Membiarkan bocah manisnya harus menunggu dirinya datang menjemput. Seandainya ia tak terlambat menjemput Changmin. Seandainya siang itu jalanan tidak macet. Seandainya…

Banyak kata seandainya yang bermunculan di pikirannya.

"Tenang lah sayang, itu bukan salahmu. Sudahlah jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" kata Hankyung menenangkan. Sesungguhnya ia sendiri tak tenang dan tak menyangka. Setelah melakukan perjalanan ke Cina untuk urusan bisnis di negeri kelahirannya selama satu minggu, tiba-tiba ia mendapat kabar menghilangnya Changmin. Padahal semalam ia masih ingat dirinya sempat menelpon Heechul dan memberitahukan kepulangannya hari ini. Heechul pun sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya di bandara setelah menjemput Changmin pulang sekolah. Sambutan hangat yang ia harapkan dari istri dan cucu manisnya lenyap begitu saja setelah Junsu menelponnya saat ia baru saja menyalakan ponsel yang ia matikan selama penerbangan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang sementara aku tidak tahu dimana cucuku sekarang berada. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia bahkan tidak tahu jalan pulang. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Gege?!" Heechul menjerit histeris. Melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Hankyung dengan nyalang.

"Demi Tuhan dia masih kecil. Aku tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. Aku tidak mau dia kenapa-napa. Aku tidak mau dia terluka. Kau harus menemukan Changmin dan membawanya kembali padaku. Tak peduli bagaimana pun caranya kau harus membawa Changmin pulang dengan selamat. Aku tidak mau tahu Gege! Kembalikan dia padaku—"

"Chulie!"

"_Umma!"_

Junsu menghambur mendekati ranjang sementara Hankyung merengkuh tubuh istrinya yang tak sadarkan diri. Heechul pingsan. Mungkin ia lelah karena sejak beberapa jam lalu yang ia lakukan hanyalah menangis dan menangis. Merutuki keteledorannya dalam menjaga Changmin.

**.**

**O0o**

**.**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Yunho berlutut di depan bocah bertopi kuning yang hampir ia tabrak tadi. Memeriksa seluruh tubuh si bocah dengan panik sekaligus khawatir. Demi Tuhan usianya baru 27 tahun, ia bahkan belum membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Jika ia masuk penjara karena menabrak anak kecil tentu ia bisa gila. Bocah itu terduduk di jalanan beraspal dengan jarak tak sampai sejengkal dari mobilnya. Beruntung Yunho memiliki respon yang cepat, sehingga kuda besi itu tak sampai mengenai bocah di hadapannya ini.

"Uh uh _appo~"_ bocah itu meringis kesakitan seraya memegangi siku kirinya yang terluka. Mungkin saat hampir tertabrak tadi bocah itu terjatuh dan sikunya tergores aspal jalanan.

"Coba kulihat" Yunho baru akan menyentuh siku itu tapi suara pekikan si bocah menghentikannya.

"_Andwe! Appo~_ huks huks"

Dan bocah bertopi kuning itu pun menangis sesenggukan sembari memegangi sikunya setelah menjauhkan siku yang terluka itu dari jangkauan Yunho. Tak ayal tangisan bocah itu membuatnya kebingungan. _Well, _ia memang menyukai anak kecil tapi belum pernah sekalipun ia berhadapan langsung dengan anak kecil yang sedang menangis seperti ini. Apalagi ia sendiri penyebabnya.

Yunho pun menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Mencoba mengatasi kepanikan yang sedari tadi menguasainya. Hey! Ia adalah Jung Yunho. Sejak ia memegang jabatan sebagai wakil direktur, baru kali ini ia merasa panik berlebihan.

_Calm down Jung Yunho!_

"Hey anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Anak laki-laki harus kuat!" ujar Yunho sambil mengusap lembut lelehan air mata di pipi tembam bocah itu.

"Biar kulihat lukamu. Aku janji aku akan berhati-hati" Yunho berusaha meyakinkan. Sementara bocah itu menatapnya dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca. Sedetik kemudian Yunho tersenyum dan menyentuh siku yang terluka itu dengan hati-hati setelah bocah itu mengangguk kecil. Mengijinkan Yunho untuk menyentuh sikunya.

"Apa sangat sakit?" Tanya Yunho sambil memeriksa siku itu dan dijawab dengan anggukan yakin oleh bocah bertopi kuning.

"_Mianhae _aku kurang berhati-hati tadi" Yunho memandang mata bulat bening itu dengan penuh penyesalan. Bagaimanapun dalam kasus ini tentu dirinya yang akan disalahkan meskipun sebenarnya bocah itu yang menyeberang jalan seenaknya. Tapi hey! Mana mungkin bocah sekecil itu harus disalahkan?

"_JJa! _ Lebih baik kita mencari apotik. Kita butuh alkohol dan plester untuk mengobati lukamu. _Otte?"_

"Eum!" bocah itu lagi-lagi mengangguk pasti. Dan Yunho tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum lebar dan menyentuh kepala bocah yang tertutupi topi berwarna kuning itu. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada ketiak si bocah. Mengangkat bocah itu untuk berdiri. Kemudian Yunho membersihkan celana pendek si bocah yang kotor terkena debu jalanan.

Dan _hup!_

Tanpa ragu Yunho menggendong bocah bertopi kuning dan membawanya masuk ke dalam Range Over Evoque putih miliknya.

**.**

**.**

"Siapa namamu?" Yunho bertanya sambil melirik sekilas pada sosok mungil yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Kemudian kembali menatap jalanan di depannya. Kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu sedikitnya membuat Yunho trauma. Ia tentu tak mau hal seperti itu terjadi lagi. Meskipun korban yang hampir ditabraknya itu tak terluka parah tapi setidaknya hal itu sudah cukup memberinya pelajaran yang sangat berharga. Ia sangat bersyukur kuda besi putih kesayangannya ini tak menyakiti bocah manis itu.

"Changminnie" jawab bocah bernama Changmin itu pendek. Tangan kanannya sibuk memegangi siku kirinya yang terluka. Seolah takut luka itu tersentuh oleh apapun yang dapat membuatnya merasa sakit. Sesekali bibirnya membulat dan pipinya menggembung lucu, meniup lukanya seperti meniup lilin. Tak ayal tingkah lucu itu mampu menciptakan sebuah senyuman kecil di bibir Yunho.

"Changminnie?"

"Ung! K.i.m C.h.a.n.g.m.i.n" sahut si bocah sambil mengangguk lucu.

"Berapa umurmu?"

Changmin mengangkat kelima jari tangan kanan yang semula ia gunakan untuk memegangi siku kirinya. "5 tahun" jawabnya singkat, lalu kembali memegangi siku yang terluka itu dengan kelima jari tangan kanan tadi.

"Rumahmu?"

Changmin menggeleng kecil sambil memasang wajah sendu. Yunho yang tak begitu paham dengan gelengan Changmin pun mengernyitkan kening.

"Kau tidak tahu dimana rumahmu?" tanya Yunho memastikan dan dijawab sebuah gelengan kepala Changmin.

"Ah jadi kau tersesat _ne_?" Changmin menoleh ke arah Yunho yang sedang mengemudi. Memandang pria tampan itu dengan kedua alis yang saling bertautan. Merasa pertanyaannya tak dijawab, Yunho menoleh sekilas pada Changmin dan mendapati raut keheranan bocah itu. Yunho berpikir mungkin dugaannya salah.

"Kau kabur dari rumah?" Yunho kembali bertanya. Sedikit tak yakin dengan pemikirannya. Oh sangat konyol jika bocah berusia 5 tahun benar-benar kabur dari rumah. Terlalu ekstrem menurutnya.

Lagi-lagi Changmin tak menjawab. Bocah itu malah memajukan bibir mungilnya beberapa senti. Mengundang tatapan heran dari Yunho.

"Lalu?"

"Minnie mau cali _appa_"

"_Mwo?_ Kau mau mencari _appa?_ Kau tahu dimana _appa _-mu?" Changmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap luka pada siku kirinya sambil menggeleng lesu.

"Jadi kau mencari _appa_-mu sendirian begitu?" tanya Yunho tak percaya. Hahaha yang benar saja? Bocah sekecil itu pergi dari rumah untuk mencari ayahnya yang entah sekarang ada dimana. Demi Tuhan ini benar-benar terlalu ekstrem. Saat ia masih kecil, meskipun kebebasannya sangat terbatas karena sikap ibunya yang terlalu posesif dan tak membiarkannya pergi kemana-mana sendirian, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia memiliki pikiran untuk kabur dari rumah seperti bocah ini. Setidaknya saat kecil ia masih memiliki sifat penakut dan pengecut untuk pergi dari rumah secara diam-diam.

"Hey mana boleh begitu? Kalau kau ingin mencari _appa _ seharusnya kau minta temani _umma_ atau keluargamu yang lain. Jangan pergi sendirian seperti ini. Terlalu bahaya untukmu. Lagi pula apa kau tak kasihan dengan keluargamu _eoh?_ Pasti sekarang keluargamu sedang kebingungan mencarimu Changmin ah. Mereka pasti sedih karena kau menghilang. Apa kau mau melihat keluargamu sedih hm?" ujar Yunho dengan lembut. Mencoba memberi pengertian pada bocah di sampingnya tanpa menaikkan nada suaranya. Bagaimana pun yang ia hadapi saat ini adalah bocah berusia 5 tahun. Tentu ia harus pandai menasehati meskipun sebenarnya ia masih merasa konyol dengan tindakan bocah manis itu.

Dan Changmin pun menggeleng cepat.

"Tak mau kan? Jadi jangan diulangi lagi _okay?"_ lagi tanpa suara Changmin hanya mengangguk patuh. Mau tak mau Yunho mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan menyentuh kepala bocah bertopi kuning itu dengan gemas.

"Anak pintar" pujinya.

"Ah ini dia apotiknya. Baiklah aku akan turun sebentar untuk membeli alkohol dan plester. Kau tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana. _Arasseo?"_ Yunho melepaskan _seat belt_-nya setelah menghentikan mobil tepat di depan sebuah apotik kecil. Ia baru saja akan membuka pintu mobil saat sebuah tangan mungil menarik lengan jasnya. Yunho memandang lengannya sebentar lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah manis dan polos di sampingnya.

"_Wae_? Kau perlu sesuatu?" Yunho bertanya pada sosok mungil yang masih menggenggam lengan jas hitamnya menggunakan tangan kanan yang semula ia pakai untuk memegangi sikunya yang terluka.

"Minnie mau pestel gambal Pololo" cicit bocah itu takut-takut. Bagaimana pun ia baru bertemu dengan pria tampan yang sudah menolongnya ini. Wajar bukan jika ia merasa canggung untuk meminta sesuatu pada orang yang baru ditemuinya? Apalagi _Halmoni _pernah bilang padanya agar tak merepotkan orang lain.

Lagi. Yunho merasa tak sanggup menahan dirinya untuk tak tersenyum geli karena bocah menggemaskan yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit itu. Sebagai jawaban, ia pun mengangguk pasti.

**.**

**.**

"YA! JUNG YUNHO! KAU BENAR-BENAR TERLAMBAT!"

Jung Sungryung berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu rumah. Menatap tajam pada putra tunggalnya yang baru saja sampai. Mengindahkan tatapan jengah Jung Yunho yang ditujukan padanya. Ia baru akan membuka mulutnya lagi saat ekor matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok mungil yang berjalan takut-takut di samping Yunho.

"Yunho ah siapa dia?" Sungryung menunjuk bocah yang digandeng oleh Yunho. Ia cukup terkejut tatkala melihat sang putra yang tak pernah pulang selama 2 minggu lebih tiba-tiba muncul dengan seorang anak kecil.

"_Omo!_ Jangan-jangan ini alasanmu tak pernah pulang ke rumah _eoh?_ Kau sibuk? Sibuk mengurus anakmu? Ya Tuhan dosa apa aku?"

"_Aish_ _umma_ apa yang kau bicarakan? Anakku? Hh! Jangan becanda" Yunho memutar bola matanya. Merasa konyol dengan ucapan ibunya barusan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia hanya tak pulang 2 minggu lebih dan ibunya sudah berpikiran hal yang aneh-aneh. Ck! Jung Sungryung terlalu banyak menonton drama.

Menghiraukan tatapan curiga dan penuh selidik Sungryung, Yunho melangkah memasuki rumah. Menggandeng Changmin dan meninggalkan sang ibu yang masih berkacak pinggang sambil terus mengekornya.

"Lalu anak siapa dia huh? Cepat katakan padaku! Anak siapa?" Sungryung menaikkan suaranya.

"Tadi aku hampir menabraknya. Dan Aku tak tahu dimana rumahnya, jadi ku bawa saja dia kemari. Tak mungkin jika anak sekecil ini aku biarkan sendirian di jalanan" Yunho menoleh pada bocah yang kini bersembunyi di balik kaki jenjangnya. Ia dapat merasakan tangan mungil itu bergetar di dalam genggamannya. Ah sepertinya Sungryung membuat bocah manis itu ketakutan.

"Ya Tuhan kau menabrak anak kecil? _Aigoo~_ dimana otakmu hah? Tega sekali kau Jung Yunho!" Sungryung memukul kepala Yunho berkali-kali. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran putranya. Menabrak anak kecil? _Jeongmal michigessda!_

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia terluka? Kemarilah nak biar kulihat" setelah memukul kepala Yunho, wanita itu mendorong tubuh putranya sehingga genggaman tangan Yunho terlepas dari tangan Changmin. Sungryung berlutut di hadapan bocah yang masih nampak ketakutan itu, lalu memeriksa seluruh tubuh si bocah. Tak ayal sikap berlebihan sang ibu mengundang cibiran dari Yunho.

"Dia tak apa-apa _umma_. Aku hanya HAMPIR menabraknya" Yunho melepaskan jas hitam yang sedari tadi melekat di tubuhnya sambil memutar bola matanya jengah. Kemudian ia melemparkan tubuhnya pada sofa berwarna coklat keemasan yang ada di ruang tamu. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada sandaran sofa yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Tampaknya ia benar-benar kelelahan.

"Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa. _Aigoo~ _kau manis sekali sayang. _Ireumi mwoya?" _ Sungryung mengelus wajah anak itu dengan lembut.

"Kim Changmin" jawab Changmin pendek. Mata bulatnya melirik Yunho dengan tatapan seolah minta perlindungan. Hey! Bagaimana pun bocah manis itu masih ketakutan dengan wanita di depannya ini. Apalagi ia sempat melihat wajah menyeramkan si wanita saat marah tadi. Wajar bukan jika ia masih merasa takut dan tak nyaman pada wanita yang entah-ia-tak-tahu-siapanya pria tampan yang telah menolongnya itu.

"Changminnie? _Aigoo neomu kyeoptaaa~_" Sungryung mencubit pelan pipi tembam Changmin tanpa mempedulikan wajah kesakitan bocah itu, lalu memeluk si bocah dengan erat. Seolah mendapatkan sebuah mainan baru yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Yunho menegakkan duduknya saat melihat sikap sang ibu yang terlalu _excited_ dan melotot tajam manakala mata musangnya mendapati wajah Changmin yang hampir menangis. Oh bocah itu benar-benar takut pada Jung Sungryung ternyata.

"_Umma _hentikan! Apa kau tak lihat dia hampir menangis karena kau memeluknya seperti itu? Ya Tuhan!" Yunho beranjak dari duduknya. Menarik Changmin dari pelukan beruang Sungryung. Membiarkan Changmin memeluk kedua kaki jenjangnya erat-erat.

"Ah _mianhae chagi. _Aku terlalu senang melihatmu" Sungryung menegakkan tubuhnya. Mendekati Changmin yang masih menyembunyikan wajah di balik kaki Yunho. Mengusap pelan kepala bocah yang masih tertutupi oleh topi kuningnya.

"Sudah hampir malam. Mandilah dulu Yunho ah lalu kita makan malam bersama. Mungkin _aboji_-mu juga sebentar lagi pulang." Kata Sungryung, memperhatikan mata bulat Changmin yang berbinar lucu saat ia mengucapkan kata 'makan' tadi.

"_Arasseo_ aku akan mengajak Changmin mandi bersamaku"

"_Aniya!_" Yunho baru saja akan mengangkat tubuh Changmin namun suara Sungryung menghentikannya.

"Biar _umma _yang memandikannya" lanjut Sungryung yang kini sudah merengkuh bocah manis itu. Menggendongnya begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan tatapan keheranan dari Jung Yunho.

"Kau tak perlu takut padaku _chagi_. Anggap aku seperti nenekmu sendiri _ne?_ Ah sudah lama aku tak memandikan anak kecil. Menyenangkan sekali" sebuah tanda tanya sebesar gajah muncul di atas kepala Yunho saat melihat ibunya pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang tamu. Oh ia bahkan dapat melihat cahaya terang berwarna merah muda berpendar dari punggung Sungryung yang tengah menaiki tangga.

_Geez! Ibunya benar-benar aneh._

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Hari sudah gelap, matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya sejak 60 menit yang lalu, tapi kondisi rumah keluarga Kim tak jauh lebih baik. Hankyung terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang keluarga sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan dan telepon rumah yang terletak di atas meja kecil di sudut ruangan itu. Sementara Junsu sedang duduk gelisah di atas sofa sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sudah lebih dari 5 jam Changmin menghilang namun belum ada kabar apapun dari orang-orang suruhan _appa_-nya. Ia bahkan sudah meminta bantuan pada salah satu temannya yang berprofesi sebagai detektif untuk menemukan keberadaan Changmin. Tak jauh berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya, Junsu juga merasa sangat khawatir karena bagaimana pun Changmin adalah satu-satunya keponakan yang ia miliki. Terlebih bocah itu adalah anak kandung kakakknya sendiri. Dan ia sangat menyayangi bocah itu meskipun mereka berdua sering kali bertengkar.

Berulang kali Junsu mengecek ponsel, menunggu adanya pesan atau panggilang masuk namun hasilnya nihil. Ponsel yang sedari tadi ia genggam itu tak kunjung berbunyi. Ia benar-benar semakin kesal sekarang. Tak sabar, ia pun beranjak dari duduknya setelah meraih jaket biru tua yang ia letakkan pada lengan sofa.

"Aku pergi _appa_"

Hankyung menoleh cepat, menatap Junsu yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah dari tempat duduknya semula. "Kau mau kemana Junsu ah?"

Junsu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak sebelum berkata, "Aku tak bisa diam saja di rumah. Aku harus pergi mencari Changmin"

Hankyung berjalan mendekati putra bungsunya. Menepuk pundak Junsu dengan lembut. "Tenanglah. Kita percayakan saja Changmin pada orang-orang suruhan kita" kata Hankyung. Junsu membalikkan badannya dengan cepat sehingga tangan Hankyung terlepas dari pundaknya. Menatap ayahnya dengan kesal.

"_Aniya appa!_ Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Ini sudah malam tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berhasil menemukan Changmin. Aku harus mencarinya sendiri. Dia pasti ketakutan dan kedinginan di luar sana. Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi. Aku pergi!" Junsu membalikkan badannya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tapi kau belum makan malam. Ayo sebaiknya kita makan malam bersama dulu"

"Aku tak lapar" tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Junsu pergi begitu saja setelah membanting pintu rumahnya. Meninggalkan Hankyung yang mendesah keras dan meninggalkan Heechul yang secara diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari ujung tangga tanpa mereka ketahui.

Sepeninggal Junsu, dengan lemah Heechul menyeret kakinya menuju sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai lantai bawah tanpa sepengetahuan Hankyung. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pintu coklat di depannya. Mendorong pintu itu tanpa menimbulkan suara. Sunyi. Kamar itu benar-benar sunyi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara detak jantung seorang pria cantik yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang _queen size_ melalui _cardiogram_. Mata sembab Heechul menatap sendu putra sulungnya. Seolah tak ingin merusak kesunyian, Heechul melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sosok itu tanpa suara. Tubuh lemahnya terduduk begitu saja di atas lantai, berada tepat di sisi kiri ranjang. Berlutut di samping pria yang terpejam itu. tangannya terulur menyentuh tangan ringkih yang tak pernah bergerak sekalipun sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Kemudian dibawanya tangan itu pada pipi kirinya, seiring dengan butiran bening yang mulai berjatuhan. Membasahi tangan kurus yang masih ia tempelkan di pipinya

"_Mianhae, umma_ tidak bisa menjaga Changmin dengan baik. Mianhae Jaejoongie" bisik Heechul lirih. Menatap sendu Kim Jaejoong yang kian hari kian mengurus meskipun asupan gizi ia terima setiap hari melalui infus.

"Aku butuh kau untuk menjaga Changminnie. Bangunlah nak, ku mohon. Ku mohon _chagi_, cepatlah bangun. Ayo kita jaga Changmin sama-sama. Ayo kita besarkan dia bersama. _Umma _benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Ku mohon…"

Butir kristal itu mengucur kian deras tanpa henti. Mengaliri setiap sela jemari ringkih yang ia genggam erat. Membasahi wajahnya yang kian memucat. Ia merasa sakit. Amat sangat sakit.

_Bangunlah nak…_

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Kediaman keluarga Jung malam itu tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari pasangan Jung Sangwoo dan Jung Sungryung selalu menghabiskan makan malam mereka hanya berdua tanpa sang putra. Tapi sekarang? Lihatlah! Senyum Sungryung tak kunjung pudar dari wajah cantiknya. Wanita itu tengah menikmati kegiatannya sekarang, yaitu menyuapi bocah manis bernama Changmin yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Sesekali ia tertawa kecil saat melihat Changmin memasukkan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya yang masih penuh. Oh lucu sekali bocah itu, padahal Sungryung sudah menyuapinya dari mangkuk miliknya, akan tetapi bocah itu juga menyuapkan makanan dari mangkuknya sendiri. Dan pemandangan yang jarang terjadi itu tak luput dari tatapan kedua pria tampan dengan perbedaan umur yang ada di sana. Yunho dan Sangwoo. Ayah dan anak itu menikmati makan malam mereka sambil tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan bocah itu.

"Kau tak suka sayur Changminnie?" Sangwoo bertanya saat dilihatnya bocah lucu itu memisahkan potongan sayuran yang tercampur dengan daging.

Changmin mengangguk sekilas, lalu kembali membuka mulutnya saat Sungryung menyodorkan sesendok nasi padanya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya masih sibuk memilah sayuran di mangkuknya untuk mencari potongan daging, kemudian menyuapkan daging yang telah ia temukan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Saat kecil Yunho juga seperti itu. Ia selalu memilah sayuran yang ku buat dan hanya memakan _gohgi-_nya saja" Sungryung menyahut. Melirik Yunho yang tengah menyuapkan kimchi ke dalam mulutnya.

Yunho meletakkan sumpitnya, mengganti dengan sebuah sendok berwarna platinum. Sambil mendengus kecil, ia berkata "Kebanyakan anak kecil memang tak menyukai sayuran" kilahnya dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman kecil _bumonim_-nya.

"Jadi bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya? Aku yakin keluarganya sedang kebingungan mencarinya sekarang" Sangwoo meletakkan sumpitnya, lalu meraih segelas air. Meneguk sebagian isinya, kemudian menatap putra tunggalnya.

Yunho mengedikkan bahunya. "Sama sekali tidak ada _clue_ tentang dia" Yunho menjawab sambil melirik Changmin yang sedang menyuapkan potongan daging yang cukup besar. Lagi.

"Seharusnya ada" sahut Sangwoo yang kini juga ikut memperhatikan Changmin. Entah mengapa ia sangat senang melihat bocah manis itu. Sangat polos dan lucu. Oh rasanya sudah lama ia tak merasakan kehadiran seorang anak kecil di rumah besarnya ini, mengingat ia hanya memiliki seorang putra yang kini sudah sangat dewasa.

"Saat aku membuka tas milik Changmin, aku menemukan beberapa buku, peralatan tulis dan krayon. Sepertinya ia pulang dari sekolah" Sungryung berkata seraya mengusap mulut Changmin yang belepotan dengan sapu tangan putih.

"Changmin ah kau tahu nama sekolahmu?" Sangwoo sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah si bocah.

"Ung!" Changmin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya berulang kali. "TK Shinki" jawabnya pendek.

"_Aish! _Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi Changmin ah?" Yunho menatap Changmin tidak percaya. Sedari tadi ia tak mendapatkan ide untuk mengembalikan Changmin pada keluarganya dan lihatlah bocah itu dengan santainya menyebutkan nama sekolah yang diingatnya.

"Kau saja yang bodoh" gumam Sangwoo.

"Datangi sekolah Changmin besok pagi dan tanyakan alamat rumahnya pada pihak sekolah. Setelah itu antarkan dia pulang" lanjut Sangwoo dan dijawab sebuah anggukan kecil dari Yunho.

"_Naeil_?" Sungryung yang sedari tadi asyik memperhatikan Changmin mulai menyahut.

"_Wae? _Kau keberatan sayang?" Sangwoo menatap wajah sang istri yang tampak terkejut dengan perkataannya. Sepertinya Sungryung tak rela jika Changmin dikembalikan pada keluarganya.

"Tidak bisakah dia tinggal disini lebih lama? Aku tidak mau dia pergi" Sungryung membalas tatapan Sangwoo dengan wajah memohon. Ia tahu jika suaminya ini tak tahan jika ia mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya ini. Entah kenapa ia sangat keberatan dengan keputusan Sangwoo. Meskipun ia baru beberapa jam bertemu dengan Changmin, tapi ia sudah jatuh hati pada bocah manis itu.

"Tidak bisa. Keluarganya pasti khawatir. Dan kita tak memiliki hak apapun untuk membuatnya lebih lama disini"

"Tapi—"

"Mengertilah sayang. Dia masih memiliki keluarga yang lebih berhak dari pada kita"

Mau tak mau Sungryung mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Meskipun suaminya tak pernah mengatakan tidak padanya, tapi ada kalanya Sangwoo tidak dapat dibantah. Wanita cantik itu menatap bocah yang tengah menghabiskan susunya dengan sendu.

"Uh Minnie masih lapal, mau es klim~" celetuk Changmin setelah meletakkan gelas susunya yang sudah kosong. Sebuah kumis putih nampak di atas bibirnya yang kecil.

Tak ayal celetukannya mencairkan suasana meja makan yang sempat mendingin karena perbincangan barusan. Ketiga orang dewasa itu pun menoleh bersamaan pada sosok mungil itu, diikuti oleh suara tawa yang keluar dari bibir ketiganya. _Aigoo~_

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Kim Junsu mengemudikan Audi hitamnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling jalanan Jamsil yang cukup ramai. Setelah pergi dari rumah, ia memutuskan untuk mencari Changmin disini, mengingat sekolah Changmin yang berada di daerah itu. Ekor matanya melirik jam digital yang ada di dalam mobil, sudah hampir satu jam ia berkeliling mencari keponakannya. Setiap kali manik matanya menangkap sosok bocah yang seusia dengan Changmin, ia akan menghentikan mobilnya dan mendekati bocah itu. Berpikir kalau saja itu adalah Changmin. Dan berkali-kali pula ia harus menghela napas penuh kecewa karena bocah-bocah yang ditemuinya bukanlah Changmin.

"Ya Tuhan dimana kau Changminnie?" Junsu mendesah keras sembari mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Changmin. Bocah itu pasti kelaparan sekarang.

Junsu menginjak remnya kuat-kuat saat mata kecilnya mendapati seorang bocah dengan tas punggung bergambar Pororo berjalan di pinggir jalan bersama seorang wanita. Ia baru saja akan mematikan mesin mobil saat terdengar sebuah suara yang cukup keras dari arah belakang mobilnya. Mau tak mau Junsu pun melirik kaca spion dan mendapati sebuah mobil di belakangnya membunyikan klakson berkali-kali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Junsu pada dirinya sendiri. Seolah masih tak mengerti dengan kejadian barusan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia teringat akan sosok bocah dengan tas punggung Pororo, tanpa banyak bicara Junsu langsung turun dari mobilnya dan berlari mengejar bocah yang berjalan sudah cukup jauh bersama seorang wanita. Menghiraukan teriakan seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"_Ya!"_

"Changmin ah!" masih berusaha mengejar si bocah, Junsu berteriak kencang. Tak ayal tingkahnya itu memancing perhatian beberapa orang yang ia lalui.

"_Ya_!"

"Changmin ah!" Junsu meraih bahu bocah bertas punggung Pororo hingga bocah itu menoleh padanya. Bahkan wanita yang menggandeng bocah itu pun turut menoleh. Memandangnya dengan wajah keheranan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya si wanita dengan mimik tak suka, sedikit menjauhkan bocah yang ia gandeng dari seorang pria yang tak ia kenal di depannya.

"Ah maaf saya salah orang. Maafkan saya" Junsu membungkuk berkali-kali begitu menyadari bocah bertas punggung Pororo itu bukan Changmin. Tanpa banyak bicara, wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya yang masih membungkuk sambil menarik tangan si bocah.

Lagi. Bocah itu bukanlah Changmin. Junsu membuang napasnya berantakan. Tangannya mencengkeram rambutnya frustasi. _Ya Tuhan dimana dia?_

"_Ya_!" sebuah tepukan dipundak kanannya membuat Junsu harus menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pria berbibir tebal berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan terengah. Sepertinya ia habis berlari mengejar seseorang.

Junsu mengernyitkan keningnya. Merasa asing dengan pria di hadapannya yang memandang dirinya dengan kesal. "_Nuguseyo_?"

"Woah kau tuli _eoh?"_

Junsu membulatkan matanya. "_MWO?_ Tuli katamu? _Ya! _Kau pikir kau siapa? Seenaknya saja menghina orang! Dasar jidat lebar!_"_ Junsu menatap pria di hadapannya dengan nyalang. Seenaknya saja pria itu menghinanya tuli, seingatnya ia tak pernah mengenal pria aneh di depannya ini.

"Ugh! Jika ini tempat sepi, sudah ku robek mulutmu!" balas pria itu tak kalah sengit.

"_Ohng_? Kau mau merobek mulutku? Silahkan kalau kau berani robek saja sekarang! Robek! Cepat!" tanpa takut Junsu memajukan bibirnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria tak dikenalnya itu. Mau tak mau pria itu pun melangkah mundur sambil menatap jijik Junsu.

"Kau tak berani? Hah dasar kau _namja _aneh!" Junsu menatap sengit pria itu sejenak sebelum pergi meninggalkan si pria berbibir tebal menuju tempat dimana mobilnya tadi berada.

"_Omo!_" Junsu memekik ngeri saat hendak membuka pintu mobilnya. Mata kecilnya membulat sempurna begitu ekor matanya tak sengaja melirik ke belakang mobilnya.

"Kau baru sadar _eoh_? Lihat! Ini semua karena ulahmu!"

Junsu menoleh, dilihatnya pria berbibir tebal tadi sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, menatapnya angkuh sekaligus menyebalkan. Junsu meringis lebar, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada bagian belakang mobilnya kemudian melirik bagian depan mobil berwarna putih yang berada tepat di belakang Audi hitamnya.

Pria berbibir tebal itu berjalan mendekati mobil putih itu, lalu membungkukkan badannya. Memeriksa kondisi bagian depan mobil yang tampak sedikit penyok dan lecet. Pria itu menunjuk bagian yang penyok itu sambil melemparkan tatapan mengerikan pada Junsu.

"Karena kau mengerem mendadak, mobilku menabrak bagian belakang mobilmu. Lalu seenaknya saja kau keluar dari mobil tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Aku sudah memanggilmu berulang kali tapi kau tak mempedulikanku. Dan kau dengan seenaknya menghinaku jidat lebar!" ujar pria itu sembari menunjuk pria berwajah imut di depannya.

Seolah baru menyadari suara keras yang berasal dari belakang mobilnya tadi, Junsu mulai mengutuk kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyadari suara keras tadi? Ah ini semua karena ia mengejar bocah bertas punggung Pororo itu. Bocah yang semula ia pikir adalah sosok keponakannya, Changmin.

Tanpa pikir panjang Junsu membungkukkan badannya. Mengucapkan permintaan maaf berkali-kali. "_Cheosonghamnida. Jeongmal cheosonghamnida_"

"_Dwaesseo_! Lebih baik beri aku kartu namamu. Aku akan menghubungimu untuk membayar semua biaya kerugian mobilku" kata pria itu sambil melirik jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Sepertinya ia terburu-buru.

"Ta—tapi…"

"Berikan kartu namamu! _Ppali!_" pria itu mengulurkan tangannya di depan Junsu yang masih nampak _shock_ dengan tak sabar. Tanpa banyak bicara, Junsu pun mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kartu nama. Menyerahkannya pada pria itu dengan ragu.

Pria itu meraihnya dengan cepat, kemudian membaca sekilas deretan hangul dengan tinta hitam yang tertera disana. "Baiklah Kim Junsu _ssi_, besok aku akan menghubungimu. Kau harus membayar biaya reparasi mobilku. Ah aku sudah terlambat. _Thank's!" _

Semua terjadi begitu saja. Begitu cepat sampai-sampai ia tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih, bahkan setelah pria itu memasuki mobilnya dan meninggalkan dirinya yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"_Chamsiman yo!_" seolah tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya, Junsu berteriak memanggil pria itu, namun teriakannya tak membuahkan hasil. Ia hanya mendengus keras saat manik matanya mengikuti Hyundaiabu-abu itu semakin menjauhinya. Namun tiba-tiba Junsu memekik ngeri saat melihat bagian belakang mobilnya yang tergores cukup wah.

"Sialan! Kenapa harus aku yang membayar kerugiannya? Apa dia buta? Bahkan mobilku juga lecet! Dasar jidat lebar!" dengan kesal Junsu menendang ban mobilnya keras-keras. _Duk!_

_Aish appo!_

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Kau belum tidur _chagi_?"

Sungryung baru saja turun dari tangga saat dilihatnya Yunho sedang duduk di sofa ruang keluarga seorang diri, menatap intens layar datar 14 inch _netbook_ Samsung dipangkuannya. Asap tipis nampak mengepul dari sebuah mug warna hijau limau di tangan kanannya.

Yunho menoleh sejenak pada sang ibu yang berjalan mendekatinya, sebelum kembali fokus pada layar datar di depannya. Menyesap sedikit _cappuccino_ dari mug yang digenggamnya. Ia dapat merasakan ruang kosong sofa di sisinya memberat, menandakan adanya orang lain selain dirinya yang duduk di sofa coklat keemasan itu. Yunho meletakkan mugnya di atas meja.

Sungryung melirik sekilas pada layar datar yang mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari putra tunggalnya. Berbagai macam grafik serta angka-angka yang tak ia mengerti tampak memenuhi layar datar itu. Sungryung mencibir kecil sebelum meletakkan tangan kanannya pada bahu kiri Yunho, memijat lembut bahu itu tanpa ragu. Tak ayal tindakan kecil ibunya itu pun mengundang senyum tipis dari pemilik bahu yang dipijat itu. Menyenangkan sekali. Sungryung sangat tahu apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Aku baru saja menidurkan Changmin di kamarmu. Dia sangat pintar, menggosok gigi sebelum tidur tanpa ku ingatkan. Padahal saat kau kecil, aku harus mengingatkanmu setiap hari sebelum tidur." Sungryung terkekeh sendiri saat mengingat masa kecil Yunho.

"Dia juga menyempatkan diri untuk berdoa, dan kau tahu? Dia berdoa untuk ibunya yang sedang sakit." Sungryung terdiam sejenak. Yunho dapat mendengar suara Sungryung yang tertahan. Yunho pun menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Sungryung yang kini tampak sendu.

"Kasihan sekali dia. Kenapa bocah sekecil itu harus terbebani masalah seperti ini? Dimana sebenarnya ayah Changmin? Sampai-sampai bocah itu harus kabur dari rumah hanya untuk mencari ayahnya. Pria itu sangat bodoh, meninggalkan seorang anak yang pintar dan lucu sepertinya. Benar-benar bodoh" lanjut Sungryung berapi-api. Sementara Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seolah kau sangat mengenal ayah Changmin _umma_?" Yunho kembali menatap _netbook_-nya. Menarikan jemari panjangnya disana.

"Aku hanya tak habis pikir, kenapa masih ada pria seperti itu? Benar-benar tak bertanggung jawab. Meninggalkan istrinya yang sedang sakit dan anaknya yang masih kecil." Sungut Sungryung kesal. Menarik tangannya dari bahu lebar Yunho.

"Sudahlah _umma_ jangan ikut campur. Mungkin saja pria itu memiliki alasan" jawab Yunho tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Alasan apa?"

Yunho hanya mengedikkan bahu serta memajukan ujur bibir bawahnya sekilas. Dan Sungryung menghela napas mendapat jawaban yang tak memuaskan. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat tak terima dengan keadaan Changmin, padahal ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang latar belakang keluarga Changmin. Ia sempat berpikir mungkin ayah Changmin pergi untuk bekerja mencari uang, tapi jika dilihat dari barang-barang milik Changmin mulai dari baju, sepatu, topi, tas, buku serta barang-barang lainnya, sepertinya Changmin bukan dari keluarga kurang mampu.

"Yunho ah apa kau tak ingin cepat-cepat menikah?" Sungryung memulai kembali percakapan diantara mereka sejak keheningan beberapa menit lalu.

Yunho memutar kepalanya, menatap Sungryung yang kini memandangnya antusias. "Menikah?"

"Yea, 27 tahun sudah sangat matang untuk menikah. Lagipula aku ingin sekali memiliki cucu, apalagi setelah melihat Changmin. Aku ingin cucu seperti dia Yunho ah" rajuk Sungryung sambil mencengkeram lengan kiri Yunho. Memasang tampang memohon yang dibuat-buat. Oh ibunya mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya lagi.

Yunho mendecakkan lidah. "Kenapa menyuruhku menikah jika _umma_ hanya menginginkan cucu?"

"Kalau kau tak menikah lalu dari mana aku mendapat cucu _eoh_?"

"Kenapa tak mengadopsi anak saja untuk kau jadikan cucumu?"

"_Ya!_ Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"Aku masih tak ingin menikah" Yunho kembali menatap layar datar _netbook_-nya dengan pandangan menerawang.

"_Wae_?" Sungryung menatap putra tunggalnya tak mengerti. Setiap kali dirinya membahas tentang pernikahan, Yunho selalu seperti ini. Padahal ia sangat menginginkan cucu mengingat usianya sudah tak lagi muda. Belum lagi selama ini ia merasa sangat kesepian setelah Yunho pindah ke apartemen. Bukankah hal yang wajar jika ia ingin mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil di rumah besarnya yang sepi ini? Apalagi setelah melihat Changmin, keinginannya untuk memiliki seorang cucu semakin kuat.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus"

Lagi. Jawaban yang sama setiap kali ia menanyakan alasan mengapa putranya ini masih belum mau menikah. Sungryung dapat melihat kepedihan dari sorot mata musang Yunho yang kosong.

"Apa kau masih mengharapkan dia kembali padamu?" Sungryung merubah intonasi suaranya menjadi lebih serius dan lihat! Air muka Yunho pun mulai berubah tegang sekaligus terkejut. Ia bahkan mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar datar yang sedari tadi mendapat tatapan kosong pada Sungryung.

"Kalau kau memang masih mencintainya dan mengharapkannya kembali padamu kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk memulainya dari awal?" Sungryung menatap intens mata musang di depannya.

"Aku tau selama ini kau masih menyimpan hatimu untuknya Yunho ah. Kau bahkan selalu men—"

"_Geumanhae_" potong Yunho.

"Tapi kau masih suka mendengar—"

"_Geumanhae! Geumanhae! Geumanhae!"_ Yunho meraung kencang. Mata musang yang semula terlihat kosong kini memerah sempurna. Menatap nyalang sang ibu dengan amarah yang tak terkira. _Netbook _yang semula terbuka kini menutup rapat saat si pemilik berdiri dari duduknya dan menutupnya dengan paksa. Tangan lainnya yang bebas tampak terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Seolah bersiap untuk melayangkannya pada apapun yang ada di depannya.

"Yunho ah" Sungryung turut berdiri. Menatap _adeul_ dengan tatapan sendu. Lihatlah Yunhonya tampak sangat terluka dibalik amarahnya.

"Semua tak semudah yang _umma _katakan" gumam Yunho. Menatap balik Sungryung dengan raut wajah yang tak dapat ditebak. Perubahan air mukanya benar-benar sangat cepat.

"Seharusnya memang mudah nak"

"Tapi _umma_ tak tahu apa-apa!" bentak Yunho. Sorot matanya kembali nyalang.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku apa yang tidak aku tahu!" balas Sungryung tak kalah kencang.

"Ya Tuhan! Ada apa ini?"

Sangwoo tampak tergopoh-gopoh menuruni tangga. Memandang istri dan anaknya yang sedang berdiri berhadapan dan saling menatap tajam. Demi Tuhan ini sudah sangat larut dan ia bahkan sudah tidur dengan nyenyak sebelum akhirnya terganggu oleh suara teriakan dari lantai bawah rumahnya. Mungkin ia tak peduli jika yang terganggu hanyalah dirinya seorang, tapi mengingat malam ini adanya seorang penghuni mungil yang tertidur di kamar sebelahnya tentu ia tak ingin teriakan itu mengganggu si bocah.

Dan Yunho hanya terdiam. Mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Menahan segala amarah yang memenuhi dirinya. Ia benci situasi seperti ini. Situasi dimana dirinya harus mengingat kembali semua tentang dirinya lagi. Ia benci.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Pagi itu Park Yoochun keluar dari mobilnya dengan wajah cerah. Senyum manis tak kunjung hilang dari wajah tampannya saat beberapa pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya di _lobby_ kantor menyapanya. Bahkan beberapa pegawai menatapnya dengan heran. Oh Demi Tuhan senyumnya pagi ini terlalu menyilaukan, bahkan lebih silau dari jidatnya yang lebar. _Ups!_

Ah tubuhnya pagi ini sangat segar dan berstamina(?), belum lagi sisa wangi _shampoo_ yang menguar dari rambutnya semakin menyegarkan pikirannya. _Ohoho'_ seringai iblisnya muncul tiba-tiba saat potongan memori semalam terlintas diotaknya. Berada di atas tubuh _naked_ seorang wanita dengan gerakan-gerakan erotis dan sensual. Belum lagi suara desahan dan erangan disertai tetesan keringat yang menambah panasnya suasana. _Ahh uhh—_

"Yoochun ah!"

Sial. Potongan memori itu sirna begitu saja saat telinga sehatnya mendengar seseorang tengah memanggil namanya. Yoochun mengumpat tanpa suara.

"Yoochun ah!"

Yoochun menoleh, mencari pemilik suara yang telah menghilangkan senyum kelewat silaunya. Yoochun mendecih keras saat manik mata hitamnya mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang berwarna coklat berlari-lari kecil mendekatinya. Senyumnya benar-benar menghilang sekarang. _Kenapa dia kemari_?

"Ada apa _noona_?" Yoochun memandang wanita yang ia panggil _noona_ itu dengan malas.

"Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan"

"Apa? Bicaralah!"

Wanita itu menatap sekelilingnya. Hari masih pagi dan _lobby_ kantor itu terlihat cukup ramai. Banyak pegawai yang baru datang untuk memulai hari baru mereka dengan kembali bekerja.

"Tidak disini Yoochun ah" wanita itu menggeleng.

"Oh aku sangat sibuk pagi ini. Jika memang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, cepat katakan saja sekarang" Yoochun berkata tanpa berminat menatap wanita di depannya. Mata kecilnya terlihat lebih sibuk memandang sekelilingnya.

"Tapi—"

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita bicarakan lain kali" Yoochun baru saja hendak membalikkan badan, namun sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Mau tak mau Yoochun kembali menghadap wanita itu.

"Aku—aku hamil" ujar wanita itu setengah berbisik.

"_Gurae?_ Ah _chukhae_ Kahi _noona_" jawab Yoochun pendek. Tampak tak tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita bernama Kahi itu. Mantan kekasihnya.

"Dan ini anakmu" tambah Kahi.

"_Mwo?_ Mmfh—hahaha. Kau jangan becanda!"

"Tapi aku tidak. Ini benar-benar anakmu Park Yoochun!"

Yoochun mencibir. "Kau yakin itu anakku? Kau bahkan melakukannya berkali-kali dengan pria lain. Hahaha lucu sekali!" Yoochun tertawa meremehkan.

"_Mwo? Ya _Park Yoochun! _Nappeun sek_—" Kahi akan melayangkan tamparannya namun dengan cepat Yoochun lebih dulu menangkap pergelangan tangan itu dan menahannya dengan kuat.

"_Noonim_ kau mau menampar wajahku yang tampan ini? Oh _God!_ kau benar-benar mengganggu pagiku yang cerah!"

"_Ya!_ Lepaskan!" Kahi memekik kesakitan sambil terus mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang masih ditahan oleh Yoochun.

"Kalau kau berani menemuiku lagi dan mengatakan omong kosong seperti ini. Aku jamin kau akan menyesalinya" bisik Yoochun sembari menatap sengit wanita di hadapannya. Tak mempedulikan pandangan heran beberapa karyawan yang melewatinya.

"_Aish! Appo!_ Lepas—"

"_MWOYA IGE?"_

Sebuah suara lantang membuat keduanya menoleh. Cukup terkejut mendapati _President Director_ sekaligus _Executive Vice President_ telah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Menatap kedua orang penting itu dengan takut. Tanpa berkata apapun, Yoochun melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Kahi, kemudian membungkuk hormat. Oh ayolah siapa yang menyangka tindakannya dilihat oleh kedua atasannya secara langsung. Benar-benar memalukan!

Jung Sangwoo menatap Yoochun dan wanita yang tak dikenalnya itu secara bergantian. Tatapan matanya tak dapat diartikan. Yoochun hanya mendesah kecil. Memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ugh lihatlah! Bahkan sahabatnya sendiri –Jung Yunho- yang berdiri di samping sang Presdir memberikan tatapan seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Jika ada masalah pribadi. Selesaikan di luar kantor Park Yoochun _ssi_" kata Jung Sangwoo dingin lalu melangkahkan kakinya hendak memasuki lift dan diikuti oleh Yunho di belakangnya. Yoochun hendak memasang senyumnya pada Yunho yang tengah melirik padanya namun—

"Temui aku di ruanganku" dari Yunho berhasil menghapus senyum bodohnya yang sudah terlanjur terpasang.

_Mati kau Park Yoochun_!

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

_"Aku tak ingin anak ini!"_

_"Mwo? Apa yang kau bicarakan eoh? Itu anak kita!"_

_"Aku tak mau hidupku hancur karena anak ini! Aku tak mau! Lebih baik aku menggugurkannya saja!"_

_"Kau mau membunuh anakku? Membunuh darah dagingku? Kau sudah gila?"_

_"Ya! Aku memang sudah gila! Gila karena anak ini!"_

_Plak!_

_"Aku mohon jangan katakan hal seperti itu. Aku tak ingin kau membunuh darah daging kita. Aku berjanji akan segera menikahimu dan kita besarkan anak kita bersama-sama. Aku mohon—"_

**.**

"Yunho _hyung_?"

"_Yo hyung!"_

"_Aish _dia benar-benar sudah gila!"

"Jung Yunho!"

"Oh Yoochun ah? _Wae?"_ Yunho sedikit terkejut mendapati Yoochun yang sedang berdiri di depan mejanya. Membungkuk sambil menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajah Yunho berulang kali. Ah apa dia sedang melamun sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Yoochun di ruangannya?

"_Thank's God! _Kupikir kau sudah gila. Bertingkah seperti gadis yang menunggu untuk dipinang. Melamun sambil bertopang dagu _geez!_" kata Yoochun. Ia hendak menegakkan tubuhnya saat sebuah _file_ yang cukup tebal mendarat tepat di kepalanya. Yoochun hanya dapat meringis tanpa ada niatan memaki si pelaku kejahatan. Yang benar saja? Bagaimana mungkin ia berani memaki Jung Yunho yang kini sudah memasang tampang iblisnya? Lihat! Dua buah tanduk berwarna merah mulai muncul di atas kepalanya. _Ugh benar-benar iblis tampan!_

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya Yunho. Menatap Yoochun di depannya dengan raut wajah yang bisa dibilang cukup buruk.

"Ah _mianhae hyung_, ada beberapa laporan yang harus kuselesaikan jadi aku baru bisa menemuimu hehehe" Yoochun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sedikitnya ia merasa takut jika menghadapi Yunho yang seperti ini. Err— ia merasa _hyung-_nya ini sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, atau bisa kita sebut _bad mood_. Yoochun tahu dari tanda-tanda munculnya tanduk itu.

"Siapa wanita itu?"

Yoochun menggeleng acuh. "Mantan kekasihku yang ke err—ah aku lupa. Yang jelas dia mengaku telah mengandung anakku" Yoochun memainkan kuku-kukunya. Seolah tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Ia sudah menduga salah satu alasan Yunho memanggilnya adalah ini. Menjelaskan.

_Brakk!_

"Kau sudah gila?!" Yunho memukul mejanya dengan kepalan tangannya lalu menunjuk wajah Yoochun dengan murka.

"_Hey_ _hyung!_ Itu bukan anakku. Aku tahu itu. Kau juga tahu sendiri hal seperti ini sudah beberapa kali terjadi padaku dan _see?_ Mereka semua yang mengaku mengandung anakku hanya pembual. Mereka menjadikanku korban hanya karena aku pernah sekali tidur dengannya. Cih!"

"Kalau begitu berhentilah bermain-main Yoochun ah! Kau sudah cukup dewasa! Cobalah untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius! Jangan mempermainkan wanita!"

"Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sepertinya aku hanya dijadikan kambing hitam disini" Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"_Mwo?"_ Yunho memandang Yoochun tak mengerti. Menganggap jawaban Yoochun sangat melenceng jauh dari pembahasan mereka semula.

"Aku tahu…aku tahu. Kau sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk sekarang. Kau pasti tak akan menceramahiku berlebihan seperti ini jika kau tak sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk. Aku sangat mengenalmu _hyung. _Jadi kenapa _eoh?_ Kau pasti bertengkar dengan _ahjummoni_?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Park Yoochun!"

"_Ani_ aku tak berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku hanya membicarakan apa yang aku lihat dan aku rasakan. Lagipula Demi Tuhan _hyung_ itu bukan anakku, _jinjja!_ Dan mengenai yang kau katakan tadi, baiklah aku akan mencoba menjalin hubungan yang serius. Kau puas? _So?_ _What's wrong with you_?"

"_Nothing_" jawab Yunho pendek sambil mulai menyibukkan diri dengan dokumen di depannya. Entah mengapa sejak tadi ia ingin marah terus menerus tanpa alasan. Apa mungkin ia masih kesal karena pembicaraan dengan ibunya semalam?

"_Geotjimal!_" Yoochun melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Sedikit memajukan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Yunho. Mencibir jawaban Yunho yang tak memuaskan, namun tiba-tiba Yoochun seakan teringat sesuatu.

"Ah _hyung _jangan lupa nanti malam _okay?"_

"Nanti malam? Ada apa?" Yunho menatap Yoochun malas.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa undangan pesta ulang tahun Tiffany? Kau sudah berjanji padanya akan datang"

"Sepertinya aku mengingkari janji itu"

"Kenapa huh? Kau ada janji lain?"

"Aku tak berniat untuk menghadiri acara apapun. Aku hanya perlu istirahat di apartemen malam ini"

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar bertengkar dengan ibumu _eoh?_ dan biar ku tebak, pasti ini berhubungan dengan kegiatan mari-melamun-seperti-gadis-perawan mu tadi. _Aish! _Aku semakin ingin tahu apa yang membuat kalian bertengkar?"

Yunho mengedikkan bahunya sekilas tanpa ada niatan untuk memberi jawaban pada Yoochun. "Kembalilah ke ruanganmu!" katanya kemudian. Merasa mulai terganggu dengan kehadiran Yoochun di ruangannya.

"Ck! Kau keterlaluan _hyung_! Aku sudah menceritakan masalahku padamu tapi kau tak mau membagi masalahmu padaku! Sahabat macam apa itu?" Yoochun mencibir.

"_Arasseo_ aku akan membagi masalahku padamu dan sebagai sahabat kau harus membantuku" jawab Yunho tenang sembari melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya lalu meraih beberapa tumpukan dokumen di sisi kiri mejanya.

"Tentu saja! Sudah seharusnya kau membagi masalahmu padaku" Yoochun menepuk dadanya dan tersenyum bangga.

Yunho meletakkan beberapa tumpukan dokumen tepat di depan Yoochun "Ini masalahku. Tolong kerjakan. Aku ada urusan. _Bye!_" katanya santai seraya meraih jas hitamnya dan meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih asyik terpaku di tempatnya.

"_MWOYA?!"_

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Kau yakin ini rumahmu?" Yunho menoleh pada bocah mungil yang berjalan di sisinya saat keduanya turun dari mobil Yunho.

"Ung! Ini lumah Minnie~" kata Changmin ceria. Sepertinya bocah itu sangat senang karena akhirnya dapat pulang kembali ke rumahnya. Kaki-kaki kecilnya tampak melompat-lompat gembira hingga Yunho harus menggenggam tangan mungilnya sedikit erat. Seolah takut bocah manis itu terjatuh mengingat tingkahnya yang sangat aktif. Belum lagi nasehat Sungryung saat ia pulang ke rumah untuk menjemput Changmin tadi, mengingatkannya berkali-kali agar mengantar Changmin selamat sampai rumahnya. Oh berlebihan!

Yunho menekan tombol kecil yang terletak di dekat pintu pagar hitam rumah yang cukup besar itu beberapa kali sebelum sebuah suara terdengar dari interkom . Mungkin suara dari salah satu pelayan di rumah itu.

"_Nuguseyo?"_

"_Annyeong haseyo _Jung Yunho imnida, apa benar ini rumah Kim Changmin? Saya mau mengantar Kim Changmin pulang" kata Yunho.

"Ah baik Tuan silahkan masuk"

_Klik!_

Pintu pagar itu pun mulai terbuka tepat setelah suara seseorang melalui interkom tadi menyuruhnya untuk masuk. Tanpa ragu Yunho mendorong pintu pagar itu semakin lebar tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan Changmin. Mata musangnya mendapati berbagai macam tanaman yang tumbuh memenuhi halaman depan rumah itu. Ah sepertinya si empunya rumah sangat gemar menanam tanaman serta merawatnya dengan baik.

Langkah kaki panjang Yunho terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat tua yang mulai terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pria berwajah kekanak-kanakan yang tampak begitu terkejut begitu mendapati seorang pria tampan bermata musang di hadapannya.

"J—Jung Yunho?"

**.**

**_Perfect Affection_**

**Chapter 3**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

_Tue, 9 April 2013_

_19.45_

_._

_Annyeong chingu deul_...

_Mian_ kayaknya chap ini terlalu panjang dan membosankan hehehe. Maaf juga untuk chap ini YunJae-nya ga begitu banyak en buat temen2 yg ngarepin Jaejoong cepet sadar, sayang sekali anda belum beruntung heheh. _Please wait the next chap_! kekeke~

Lagi, aku mau ngucapin banyak2 terima kasih buat temen2ku semua yg sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca FF pasaran ini. Maaf kalo ada banyak typo dan mengecewakan. Aku bakalan berusaha tuk bikin yg lebih baik lagi dari ini. Dan aku jg mau bales _review_ temen2 secara global aja yaa... :)

**1. Changmin anak YunJae kah?**

Changmin jelas anak bapak-emaknya ya #plak wkwkwk. Mian untuk pertanyaan ini rasanya ga asik kalo aku jawab fufufu :D

**2. Kapan Jaejoong sadar?**

Secepatnya, yg pasti aku pengen ngedeketin Yunho sm Changmin dulu baru Jaejoong sadar

**3. Disitu ditekenin Yunho single selama 5 tahun, emang apa hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong?**

Wkwkwk hubungannya apa yaa? yg jelas ada lah! *digampar rame2* :D

**4. Kenapa belum ada kejelasan tentang masa lalu Yunho dan Jaejoong?**

Huhuhu aku paling bingung jwb pertanyaan yg ini. Tp semoga chap depan bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini yaa :)

**5. Kenapa Jaejoong koma?**

Jaejoong koma karena kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu saat ia lg hamil tua. Dan untuk pertanyaan kenapa dia bisa kecelakaan? well, kita lihat saja nanti *gludak* :D

Mungkin aku baru bisa jawab pertanyaan temen2 segitu dulu ya, untuk selanjutnya biar chap depan yg menjawab. AKu minta maaf bgt buat review temen2 yg ga aku jawab T_T

Sekali lagi aku ngucapin banyak2 terima kasih buat semuanya, **zumkyu28. YunHolic, nin nina, JungJaema, gdtop, 1, Jung Jae YJ, , Reysa J, Kira is Jung Dabin Naepoppo, AKTForever, trililililili, Andreychoi, Violet-kira, Jihee46, FanyHyuk, Guest, dan semua yg ga bisa aku sebutin satu2 hehhee. **

**Special thank's to Himawari ezuki **makasi chingu uda diingetin hehehe ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Perfect Affection**

**Author : Yundol aka Lunn**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Tiffany Hwang and others**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Mpreg, OOC, YAOI, Slightly Straight**

**Desclaimer : They're belongs to themselves and God. I own nothing but this FF is mine!**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love, alur maju-mundur, lambat dan membosankan, typo(s), serta pemilihan kata yg kurang tepat. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah murni ketidak sengajaan, tp cerita ini asli milik saya. Mohon kritik dan saran yg membangun. No bashing!**

**.**

**Don't Like. Don't Read!**

**.**

**Summary : Kim Jaejoong mengalami koma selama 5 tahun karena sebuah kecelakaan. Selama itu pula bocah manis bernama Kim Changmin merindukan sosok Umma yang belum pernah melihat wajahnya sejak ia dilahirkan. Lantas siapakah sosok yang seharusnya ia panggil Appa?**

* * *

**_Perfect Affection_**

**Yundol aka Lunn**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**_Seoul, musim semi 2004_**

Kim Jaejoong berlari-lari kecil di tengah gerimis sore. _Namja _berkulit putih pucat itu tersenyum cerah saat sepasang manik beningnya menangkap sebuah toko bunga tak jauh dari tempatnya. Tak mempedulikan gerimis yang kian deras, remaja berusia 16 tahun itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat tujuannya itu. Berbagai macam perasaan muncul begitu saja saat kaki jenjangnya menapak teras toko yang berisi berbagai macam bunga. Senang, lega, sekaligus khawatir. Oh ia benar-benar berharap kali ini ia harus mendapatkan apa yang ia cari hampir seharian ini. Melewatkan makan siang dan mengingkari janji dengan _dongsaeng_-nya hanya untuk mencari toko bunga di seluruh Seoul. Dan disinilah dirinya sekarang, toko bunga ke empat yang ia datangi.

Membersihkan _sweater_ almamater _Junior High_ hitam yang cukup basah serta merapikan rambut _almond_-nya yang berantakan, _namja_ itu menarik napas sejenak kemudian menghembuskannya pelan. Melangkah penuh keyakinan setelah mendengar suara seorang wanita menyambut kedatangannya. _Namja _berwajah cantik itu mengangguk sekilas pada wanita yang ia yakini sebagai pelayan di toko bunga itu sebelum membuka suara.

"Saya mencari bunga tulip putih" katanya.

"Tulip putih? _Cheosonghamnida_ Tuan persediaan tulip putih kami sudah habis. Stok terakhir telah dibeli oleh Tuan yang ada disana" pelayan wanita itu menunjuk seorang pria tinggi yang berdiri di hadapan meja kasir membelakangi keduanya.

Bahu Jaejoong merosot untuk ke empat kalinya dalam sehari. _Doe eyes_-nya berubah sayu dalam hitungan detik. Setelah mengucap terima kasih sejenak pada si pelayan,_ namja_ itu membalikkan badannya, hendak melangkah keluar namun langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari guyuran hujan kian deras. Ah dia bahkan tak membawa payung. Padahal tadi pagi Heechul sudah mengingatkannya berkali-kali agar tak lupa membawa payung mengingat musim semi telah tiba. Musim dimana hujan relatif banyak turun, bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran, dan pohon-pohon mulai berdaun kembali. Musim yang menyambut berakhirnya musim dingin. Musim yang sangat ia sukai.

Kim Jaejoong menghela napas kecewa. Apa boleh ia berpendapat bahwa hari ini adalah hari tersialnya? _Well _jika ia lihat ke belakang, mungkin semua kesialannya bermula sejak berita yang cukup mengejutkan ia dapatkan dari wali kelasnya. Setelah mengikuti ujian masuk ke sekolah menengah atas, _hakseng_ tingkat tiga _Junior High_ itu memperoleh nilai yang sangat bagus sehingga ia diterima di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Gangdong-gu, Hanyoung Foreign Languange High School. Mungkin menurut wali kelas dan sebagian teman-temannya berpendapat bahwa kesempatan itu sangat sayang jika dilewatkan. Ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu harus merasa senang atau justru sedih? Oh ingatkan ancaman Heechul yang menginginkannya menjadi seorang _entertainer_. Menuntutnya untuk dapat memasuki Seoul Performing Art High School. Demi Tuhan, ia bahkan tak memiliki bakat untuk terjun di dunia hiburan. Entah itu akting, bermusik, bernyanyi atau menari sekalipun. Meski berkali-kali Heechul memuji suaranya saat mereka sedang karaoke bersama di ruang keluarga, tapi ia tak memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, tak sekalipun ia bermimpi menjadi seorang penyanyi. Lantas bagaimana reaksi Heechul jika tahu putra sulungnya tidak dapat –sekaligus tak ingin- memasuki sekolah seni seperti yang diinginkan oleh ibunya itu? Dan inilah alasan _namja_ tampan sekaligus manis –atau cantik- kebingungan mencari salah satu senjata untuk dapat memberitahukan berita itu kepada Heechul. _White tulip. _Karena baginya, tulip putih adalah senjata yang ampuh untuk memohon pengampunan. Menguatkan dirinya agar dapat mengungkapkan permintaan maaf jika ia melakukan kesalahan. _ So, _ia berpikir memang semua bermula dari berita tersebut, karena hanya untuk mencari setangkai bunga tulip ia harus pergi berkeliling Seoul. Mengunjungi satu persatu toko bunga, kelaparan, dan sekarang ia terjebak hujan.

Jaejoong mendengus keras.

_Hhh! Benar-benar sial!_

"Mendengus seperti nenek-nenek"

Sebuah suara _bass_ membuat Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Mendapati seorang _namja_ tampan berdiri tepat di sebelahnya tengah tersenyum geli. Oh apa dirinya terlalu sibuk merutuki kesialannya hingga tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sisinya? Terjebak hujan di teras milik toko bunga yang ia kunjungi. Kim Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedikit merasa malu karena _namja_ tampan itu nampaknya menyindir dirinya. Setidaknya itu menurut Jaejoong, mengingat di teras toko itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

_Namja_ tampan itu meliriknya sekilas sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya. Memandang butiran air hujan yang turun begitu derasnya. Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibir berbentuk hati miliknya.

"Kau tak bawa payung?" _namja_ itu memulai kembali percakapan di antara mereka.

"_N—ne_ begitulah" Jaejoong menjawab dengan canggung. Merasa cukup aneh dengan situasi yang terjadi sekarang. Bagaimana pun ia tak mengenal _namja _ini sebelumnya, wajar bukan jika ia merasa canggung?

Ekor mata Jaejoong melirik _namja_ yang berdiri di sampingnya. _Namja _itu tak lebih pendek darinya. Memiliki kulit kecoklatan serta wajah yang kecil. Tubuhnya juga cukup atletis meski terbalut kemeja putih dengan lengan yang disisingkan hingga siku dan dipadukan dengan vest rajutan abu-abu, namun Jaejoong yakin otot-ototnya mulai terbentuk sempurna diusia yang mungkin jika bisa ia tebak hanya berbeda setahun atau dua tahun di atasnya. Dan semua terangkum menjadi satu kesimpulan yang terbentuk di otaknya. Sangat tampan.

Jaejoong mengalihkan tatapannya dengan gugup begitu _namja_ tampan di sebelah menoleh padanya. Sepertinya _namja_ itu memergoki dirinya karena telah memperhatikan begitu detail. Niat hati sekedar melirik, namun apa daya Kim Jaejoong justru memperhatikannya terlalu lama. Oh Jaejoong benar-benar kebingungan menempatkan pandangannya sekarang. Di mana pun asal tidak di sebelahnya.

Namun _doe eyes_ itu malah menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sebuket bunga tulip putih yang ada pada genggaman tangan _namja_ di sebelah. Bunga yang ia cari hampir seharian ini. Bunga yang cukup sulit ia temui di awal-awal musim semi seperti ini. Ah tiba-tiba ia ingin memiliki taman bunga sendiri agar ia tak perlu repot-repot mengunjungi satu _florist_ ke _florist_ lain untuk mencari bunga kesukaannya. Apalagi _umma-_nya juga penggemar bunga, sama sepertinya. Tampaknya ia harus menyusun rencana untuk membujuk Kim Hankyung agar ayahnya itu memuluskan keinginannya. _Hohoho menyenangkan sekali!_

"Ah kau mencari tulip putih?"

Lagi. _Namja _itu membuka suara. Sedikit mengangkat sebuket tulip putih yang ada di tangannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "_Ye_" jawabnya lesu. Menatap kuncup-kuncup tulip itu dengan sendu.

Menyadari tatapan lesu _namja_ cantik di sebelahnya, _namja_ tampan kembali bersuara. "Sepertinya kau sangat membutuhkan bunga ini" _namja _itu pun turut menatap tulip putih sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku membelinya untuk _umma-_ku yang sedang sakit. Sebenarnya aku tak tahu apakah bunga ini cocok untuk _umma_ atau tidak. Aku hanya sekedar memilih apapun yang menarik dan indah dimataku. Dan _well_, pilihanku jatuh pada bunga tulip"

Untuk pertama kalinya _namja _tampan berbicara lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Mengatakan alasannya membeli tulip putih tanpa diminta. Sebenarnya Jaejoong tak mau tahu jika _namja _itu tak mengatakannya sendiri. Setidaknya ia bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain, terutama orang yang tak ia kenal.

"Bunga tulip selalu tepat untuk momen apapun. Karena ketika kau mengirim tulip putih untuk teman atau pun keluargamu, itu berarti kau mengirim pesan kebahagiaan. Tulip putih melambangkan kerendahan hati, kemurnian, permohonan dan kepolosan." Jaejoong berucap sembari terus menatap bunga itu.

_Namja _tampan itu menoleh, menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus terkejut. Tak menyangka _namja _cantik di sebelahnya justru menjawab pernyataan yang ia lontarkan tiba-tiba. Ia sendiri pun tak mengerti mengapa dirinya harus mengungkapkan alasan membeli tulip putih kepada _namja_ itu.

Sang _namja _tampan tersenyum lebar. Menatap lekat-lekat wajah ayu tanpa cacat di sampingnya. Rasanya baru kali ini ia menemukan seorang anak lelaki dengan mata yang begitu besar. Bulu mata lentik serta alis coklat yang menggaris sempurna. Hidungnya ramping serta bibir penuh dan tampak segar seperti buah cherry. Ya Tuhan ia bahkan harus menahan napas hanya karena melirik bibir itu.

"Tulip putih memiliki arti kasih sayang sempurna"

_Namja _tampan mengalihkan tatapannya begitu saja setelah mendengar sosok di sebalahnya kembali bersuara. Menghela napas lega karena setidaknya _namja _cantik tak memergoki dirinya yang sudah seenaknya menelusuri wajah putih miliknya. Yea Jaejoong masih terlalu asyik menghabiskan waktunya untuk memandangi tulip putih. Seolah ia terlarut dalam keindahan kuncup-kuncup putih itu.

"Ah _mianhae_ sepertinya aku terlalu banyak bicara" tersadar dari lamunan, Kim Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Si _namja _ tampan terkekeh.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang bunga _eoh?"_ ujar _namja _itu. Menatap Kim Jaejoong yang memerah di sampingnya. Manis sekali.

"_A-aniyo_" Jaejoong menggeleng kecil dengan kedua tangan menyentuh pipinya yang entah mengapa terasa panas. _Ada apa?_

_Namja _tampan lagi-lagi hanya dapat terkekeh, kemudian menatap buket tulip putih di tangannya. Menarik satu dari sebuket tangkai tulip itu dan menyodorkannya ke depan Jaejoong.

"_Jja _ambillah!" katanya.

Jaejoong menoleh, menatap setangkai tulip itu dengan mata berkedip lucu kemudian menatap si pemilik bunga tak mengerti.

"Ku harap setangkai tulip ini bisa menghapus sedihmu" ujarnya. Menatap balik Jaejoong yang masih memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Dan ku harap kau juga berhenti mendengus seperti nenek-nenek" lanjut si _namja_ diselilingi tawa renyah yang keluar dari bibir hatinya.

Ragu-ragu Jaejoong menerima setangkai tulip itu dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Oh lihatlah! Si _namja_ tampan lagi-lagi hanya dapat menahan napas melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Ya Tuhan!

_Namja_ itu mengalihkan tatapannya. Menatap bulir-bulir air hujan yang semakin mereda. "Ah sepertinya aku harus pergi. Lagipula hujan sudah tak sederas tadi. _Annyeong!"_ tersenyum pada Jaejoong sejenak sebelum berlari menerobos rintik-rintik gerimis.

Jaejoong hendak mengucapkan sesuatu namun diurungkan saat tubuh tegap si _namja_ menghilang dari pandangannya. Memasuki sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di tepi jalan. Jaejoong menghela napas kecewa sambil terus menatap mobil hitam yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

Sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajah cantiknya saat manik matanya menatap setangkai tulip putih yang ia genggam. Menghirup wangi khas yang menguar dari tulip putih tanpa menghapus sedikitpun senyuman manisnya.

_Gomawo…_

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Kim Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang Hanyoung High School dengan riang. Ah ia sangat senang karena _bumonim-_nya mengijinkan ia untuk memasuki sekolah yang ia impikan ini. _Yeah _meskipun ia harus rela mengorbankan telinga untuk mendengarkan berbagai macam omelan Heechul. Beruntung sang _appa_ mendukung apapun yang ia pilih, sehingga Heechul mau tak mau harus meluluskan keinginannya. Kim Jaejoong tersenyum lebar membayangkan hari-hari indah selama 3 tahun ke depannya di sekolah barunya ini.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, mencari ruang kelas yang akan ia tempati saat sebuah suara pengumuman terdengar di seluruh lorong sekolah. Sepertinya upacara penerimaan siswa baru akan di mulai 10 menit lagi. Jaejoong semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ia tentu tak mau terlambat mengikuti upacara kan? Ini adalah hari pertamanya sekolah, tentu ia tak ingin memberikan kesan buruk untuk hari penting seperti ini.

"Ah ini dia!" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar saat manik matanya menemukan sebuah papan kecil bertuliskan angka 1-2 di atas pintu bercat coklat. Tanpa ragu ia memasuki sebuah ruang yang ia yakini sebagai ruang kelasnya untuk setahun ke depan. Mendekati bangku kosong di deretan ke tiga pinggir jendela. Meletakkan tas punggungnya disana.

"_Annyeong _Kim Hyunjoong _imnida_. Salam kenal _chingu ya_" seorang _namja_ tampan tampak berdiri di belakang bangku Jaejoong. Mengulurkan tangan sembari tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan derean gigi putihnya yang rapi.

Kim Jaejoong menoleh, sedikit terkejut mendapati seorang anak lelaki seusianya tiba-tiba mengajaknya berkenalan. Sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman terpasang di wajahnya. Tanpa ragu ia meraih tangan itu dan menjabatnya hangat. Menyenangkan sekali memulai hari pertama di sekolah baru dengan seorang teman baru pula.

"Kim Jaejoong _iminda_" ucapnya.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita harus ke aula sebelum upacara di mulai. _Kkaja!_" anak lelaki bernama Hyunjoong itu menarik lengan Jaejoong tanpa diminta. Sementara si pemilik lengan –Jaejoong- hanya pasrah mengikuti Hyunjoong, namun tiba-tiba langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat mereka berdua melewati lorong sekolah yang cukup ramai. Hyunjoong pun menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Jaejoong penasaran.

"Hyunjoong _ssi_ apa kau tahu dimana letak toilet? Sepertinya aku perlu buang air kecil sebentar" kata Jaejoong.

Hyunjoong terkekeh melihat air muka _namja_ cantik di depannya yang tampak sedang menahan sesuatu. "Di ujung lorong sana. Ayo kuantar" Hyunjoong baru akan menarik lagi lengan Jaejoong namun tertahan.

"_Aniyo gwenchana_. Aku akan pergi sendiri. Kau pergilah dulu ke aula"

"Kau yakin? Apa kau tahu letak aula?"

Jaejoong menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan sederetan giginya yang rapi. "Tenang aja Hyunjoong _ssi _aku bisa bertanya pada siswa lain." Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangan Hyunjoong pada lengan kanannya.

"_Arasseo_ aku pergi dulu. Ah! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _ssi_! Kita akan berteman selama tiga tahun ke depan, jadi sudah seharusnya kita mendekatkan diri satu sama lain sebagai teman" ujar Hyunjoong sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di lorong yang mulai sepi sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sepeninggal Hyunjoong, Jaejoong berlari-lari kecil menuju toilet yang Hyunjoong katakan tadi. Lorong lantai dua ini sudah cukup sepi mengingat lantai ini dihuni oleh siswa tingkat satu, dimana hampir seluruh siswa mungkin saat ini sudah berada di aula sekolah. Mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Ia benar-benar merasa senang dan bangga karena dapat memasuki sekolah favoritnya ini. Bahkan Kim Junsu –_namdongsaeng nya _yang saat ini duduk di bangku _Junior High_ tingkat dua_-_ berharap dapat memasuki sekolah ini setelah lulus nanti. Hahaha sepertinya Heechul benar-benar tak dapat mewujudkan impiannya untuk memiliki seorang anak yang terjun di dunia _entertainment_.

**.**

**.**

"Ah lega!" desah Jaejoong saat keluar dari toilet sambil merapikan seragam barunya. Menoleh kanan-kiri mendapati lorong lantai dua yang sudah sangat sepi. Ugh! Sepertinya upacara telah dimulai dan ia terlambat. Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong berlari cepat menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Ia memang tak tahu dimana letak aula sekolah tetapi instingnya menuntun dirinya agar segera turun ke lantai satu dan ia yakin aula sekolah pasti ada di sana. Telapak kaki Jaejoong baru saja menginjak anak tangga terakhir saat—

_Bruk!_

Tubuh Jaejoong terdorong ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk tepat pada anak tangga ketiga. Merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa pada pantatnya karena terbentur tepian anak tangga. Sepertinya saat ia baru menapaki anak tangga terakhir ia menabrak seseorang yang baru saja berbelok, mungkin kebetulan hendak menaiki tangga.

_"Gwenchana?"_

Sebuah suara _bass_ terdengar begitu khawatir. Seorang _namja_ yang Jaejoong tabrak tadi kini berjongkok di depannya dengan tangan menyentuh pundak kanan Jaejoong.

"_Aish appo!"_ Jaejoong meringis sembari berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan _namja _asing itu. Tangan kirinya mencoba menekan tulang pantatnya yang terasa sakit.

"_Gwenchana?_" lagi si _namja _asing bertanya. Masih mencoba mendapatkan respon dari Jaejoong.

Perlahan Jaejoong mendongak, menatap pihak yang menjadi korban –atau pelaku?- dari kejadian barusan. Ia hendak membuka mulut untuk mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja –meski tidak pada pantatnya- namun urung saat mata besarnya mendapati seraut wajah tampan yang pernah dilihatnya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Sepasang mata musang menatapnya penuh kekhawatiran sekaligus keterkejutan. Dia—

"Kau?"

Seolah membaca pikiran Jaejoong, _namja _itu memotong. Mendahului dirinya yang hendak mengucapkan satu kalimat itu. Si _namja_ tampan melebarkan senyumannya hingga sederetan gigi putihnya yang rapi tertangkap oleh retina Jaejoong yang masih melebar.

"Tulip putih? Benar?" _namja _itu menunjuk wajah Jaejoong yang menatapnya tak percaya. _Hey!_ Apa Jaejoong nampak seperti bertemu hantu? Wajah terkejutnya sangat berlebihan. _Wae?_

"K—kau?"

"Kau tak ingat aku? Kita pernah bertemu di toko bunga daerah Dongdaemun dua minggu lalu. Terjebak hujan bersama" ujar si _namja_ seolah mencoba mengingatkan _namja _cantik dihadapannya.

Jaejoong masih menekan kecil pantatnya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanan menutupi bibir merahnya. Tampaknya ia berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman yang tak sengaja terpasang. Ia tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba ia ingin tersenyum seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat. Bahkan ia berani bersumpah, semburat merah pasti terpasang di wajahnya sekarang. Ya Tuhan ada apa dengan dirinya _eoh? _Apa dia salah makan?

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Entah sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan _namja _tampan atau juga sebagai penolakan dari pemikirannya barusan? Tapi ia tak merasa salah dengan apa yang telah ia makan untuk sarapan tadi. _Well,_ _pancake_ buatan Heechul tentu tak beracun kan? Lalu apa karena ia tak melupakan pertemuan antara dirinya dengan _namja _tampan di hadapannya?

"_Aniyo. _Tentu aku masih ingat"

Sepertinya begitu.

_Hey!_ Bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan _namja _ini? Meski hanya beberapa menit bertemu dan berbincang singkat, namun Kim Jaejoong tak melupakan sedikitpun pria yang telah memberinya setangkai tulip putih itu. Apa kalian tahu Jaejoong tak pernah mendapatkan setangkai pun bunga dari orang lain –kecuali keluarganya- selama ini? Jadi bisa dibilang _namja _ ini adalah orang pertama yang memberinya bunga. Meski hanya setangkai tetapi sangat bermakna baginya. Oh! Salahkan Kim Jaejoong yang memiliki sifat lembut dan mudah tersentuh meski ia seorang _namja _sekalipun. Dan siapa sangka ia akan bertemu lagi dengan _namja _ini di sini?

"Syukurlah kau masih mengingatku. Ku pikir hanya aku yang mengingatmu hahaha" sahut _namja _ tampan ditengah tawa renyahnya. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ah apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terluka?" seolah tersadar, _namja _itu memegang kedua pundak Jaejoong. Meneliti seluruh tubuh anak lelaki yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan khawatir. Tentu ia teringat rintihan kesakitan yang meluncur dari bibir plum lelaki cantik itu sebelumnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. "_Ani, gwenchana yo"_ ujarnya. Seolah melupakan nyeri pada tulang pantatnya semula.

"_Gurae? _Syukurlah" _namja _itu menghela napas lega. Menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Kau murid baru?" lagi si _namja_ tampan bertanya dan dijawab anggukan yakin oleh Jaejoong.

"Woah menyenangkan sekali! Jadi kita bisa sering bertemu. Ah perkenalkan aku Jung Yunho tingkat dua. Kau?" _namja _tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu mengulurkan tangannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong menatap tangan itu dengan ragu. Demi Tuhan telapak tangannya berkeringat saat ini. Apa boleh ia membalas uluran tangan itu dengan tangan yang basah seperti ini? Tapi—

"K—Kim Jaejoong _imnida_" Jaejoong pun tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tak membalas uluran tangan itu. Ia bahkan tersenyum gugup saat kehangatan yang berasal dari tangan besar itu menyentuhnya. Seolah dapat menyerap semua keringat yang membasahi telapak tangannya. _Aneh!_

Jaejoong menghela napas kecewa saat Yunho melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Ada perasaan tak rela saat tangan hangat itu terlepas darinya. Ya Tuhan sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya? Benar-benar menggelikan.

"Kau tak mengikuti upacara penyambutan siswa baru? Sepertinya sudah dimulai sejak 15 menit yang lalu" Yunho berkata sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk samar. Masih menatap Jung Yunho yang berdiri di hadapannya tanpa berkedip. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Jaejoong dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan di depannya. Bahkan sebuah tahi lalat kecil yang berada di atas bibir berbentuk hati sebelah kiri itu tak luput dari mata besarnya. Untuk kedua kalinya setelah dua minggu yang lalu Kim Jaejoong memperhatikan Jung Yunho begitu detail.

"Kau tak ke aula?" tak mendapat respon, Yunho kembali bertanya.

Jaejoong tersentak, "Eh? Apa? Aula?" melempar balik pertanyaan dengan mata berkedip lucu. Bukankah dua minggu yang lalu ia juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini? Terpesona pada wajah tampan Yunho hingga terus memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip. Memalukan!

Yunho tersenyum kecil mendapati wajah gugup di depannya. "_Yeah _bukankah kau harus mengikuti upacara?"

"_OMO! _Upacara! Aula! Aula! Dimana aula?!" seolah tersadar dari tujuannya semula Kim Jaejoong berlari tergopoh-gopoh sepanjang lorong lantai 1 layaknya orang kebingungan. Meninggalkan Yunho yang sedang tertawa melihat tingkah konyolnya. Tak tega, ia pun berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

"Ayo kuantar kau ke aula" tanpa banyak bicara Yunho meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Menarik lembut tangan itu tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah _namja _cantik yang digandengnya. Jaejoong hanya mampu mengikuti langkah Yunho tanpa banyak bicara. Melirik sekilas tangan hangat yang menarik tangannya sebelum menatap si pelaku lekat-lekat. Semburat kemerahan kembali menghiasi wajah putihnya bersamaan dengan sebuah senyum manis yang terpasang di bibir plum miliknya.

_Ada apa eoh Jaejoong ssi?_

**.**

**_Perfect Affection_**

**.**

Sungryung sedang menuangkan jus stroberi pada gelas bening di atas konter dapur. Manik matanya melihat Changmin tengah duduk di kursi ruang makan. Oh bocah itu lucu sekali. Mata bulatnya berbinar senang saat Sungryung membawa gelas berisi jus stroberi dan meletakkannya di atas meja, tepat di depan Changmin. Bocah itu bertepuk tangan gembira sambil menggumam _'Sobelli! Sobelli!'_ sebelum kedua tangan mungil itu meraih gelas bening di depannya dan meneguk isinya tanpa ragu. Sesekali ia menjauhkan bibir gelas dari bibirnya untuk menarik napas dan mengecap lidah lalu kembali meneguk jus stroberi itu hingga tak bersisa. Sungryung hanya bisa menikmati tingkah menggemaskan bocah itu sambil tersenyum puas. Merasa begitu senang karena jus stroberi buatannya dihabiskan oleh sang bocah.

"Changminnie suka stroberi _eoh_?" tanya Sungryung.

Changmin mengangguk cepat. "Ung! Sangat sangat sukaaa~" jawabnya semangat. Tak mempedulikan sisa jus yang membasahi sekitar mulut dan dagunya. Sungryung tertawa senang.

"_Umma!_" sebuah teriakan membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu dapur. Sepertinya itu suara Yunho yang berasal dari ruang tamu.

"_Eoh _sayang! _Yeogi_! Kami di dapur!" sahut Sungryung setelah kembali memperhatikan Changmin yang menyentuhkan lagi bibir gelas pada bibirnya. Ya ampun bocah itu masih berharap adanya sisa-sisa jus di gelas.

Yunho tersenyum lebar begitu menemukan Sungryung dan Changmin duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang makan yang terhubung dengan dapur. Menarik kursi di sebelah Changmin dan duduk di sana.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanyanya sembari menatap Changmin yang masih mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gelas bening dalam posisi terbalik.

"Aku baru saja membuat jus stroberi untuk Changmin. _Neo arra_? Changmin sangat suka stroberi. Sepertimu" kata Sungryung. Melirik sekilas pada putranya.

"Kata _halmoni, umma _Minnie juga suka sobelli!" sahut Changmin setelah menyesap setetes jus stroberi yang menetes dari dalam gelas. *ponakanku umurnya jg 5 thn, kalo ngomong stroberi jadi sobelli wkwk XD* *abaikan*

"Benarkah? Hahaha stroberi memang yang terbaik. Ah aku juga ingin jus stroberi _umma_" Yunho menoleh pada ibunya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Sungryung terkikik pelan. "_Arasseo, chamkaman"_

"Minnie juga mau lagi_ halmoni_!" seru Changmin seraya menyodorkan gelas kosongnya. Mau tak mau Sungryung pun tertawa. Ia mengangguk sekilas lalu meraih gelas Changmin.

**.**

"Setelah ini aku akan mengantar Changmin pulang ke rumahnya" Yunho berkata. Memperhatikan sang ibu yang sedang sibuk membuatkannya jus stroberi.

Sungryung meliriknya sekilas. "Kau sudah mendapatkan alamatnya?"

"_Eoh _setelah makan siang tadi aku mampir ke sekolah Changmin. Sepertinya keluarga Changmin mencarinya sejak kemarin. Aku sempat mendengar beberapa guru yang membicarakannya" Yunho melepaskan jas hitamnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Dimana rumahnya?"

"Apgujeong"

"Ah aku harap bisa bertemu lagi dengannya" Sungryung meletakkan segelas jus di hadapan Yunho, lalu segelas lagi di hadapan Changmin. Kembali menduduki kursinya semula sambil menatap sendu Changmin yang sedang meneguk jusnya dengan semangat.

_Ckckck anak itu…_

"Tenang saja _umma_, kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi dengannya" ujar Yunho setelah meletakkan gelas jusnya yang tinggal setengah.

"Changminnie kau mau kan menelpon _halmoni? Halmoni _akan sangat senang jika kau menelponku" seolah mendapatkan ide dari kegelisahannya, Sungryung menatap Changmin dengan mata berbinar-binar senang.

Changmin mengangguk antusias setelah meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Lagi. "Minnie mau! Minnie mau!" serunya riang.

Sungryung dan Yunho pun tertawa bersamaan.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Junsu baru saja keluar dari kamar Jaejoong sore itu saat dilihatnya salah seorang pelayan tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui interkom. Sepertinya ada tamu, tapi siapa?

Tak peduli, Junsu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Ia benar-benar tak bertenaga seharian ini. Lelah mencari Changmin sejak kemarin malam. Keadaan rumah pun tak semakin membaik. Heechul hanya mengurung diri di kamar sambil terus menangis, tak mau makan sedikitpun. Hankyung pun tak banyak bicara sebelum berangkat ke kantor tadi pagi, sedangkan dirinya sendiri hanya sibuk menemani Jaejoong sepulangnya mencari Changmin tadi siang. Menceritakan tentang Changmin yang tak kunjung ditemukan, tentang kondisi ibunya dan tentang keadaan rumah yang sunyi sejak kemarin pada _hyung-_nya.

"Tu—tuan! Tuan muda!" panggilan si pelayan menghentikan langkahnya. Tergopoh-gopoh berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah kebingungan.

Mau tak mau Junsu pun membalikkan badannya. Menatap si pelayan dengan kening berkerut. "_Wae?_ Siapa yang datang?" tanyanya.

"Ada orang yang mengantar Tuan Changmin pulang" jawab pelayan itu.

"_MWO? _Changmin?!" Junsu berseru kencang. Tanpa banyak bicara ia berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu. Bagaimana pun ini adalah tentang Changmin, tentu ia sangat terkejut.

_Seseorang mengantar Changmin pulang? Siapa? Apa salah satu dari anak buah ayahnya?_

Junsu membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mendapati seorang pria tinggi tampan tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu. Junsu terkejut saat si pria balas menatapnya sambil memasang sebuah senyuman ramah. Pria itu hendak bersuara namun—

"J—Jung Yunho?!" potong Junsu cepat. Mimik wajahnya benar-benar tak dapat disembunyikan. Bahkan si pria tampan di hadapannya pun menyadari raut keterkejutan Junsu.

"Kau—"

"Junchaaaaan!" suara teriakan nyaring bocah berusia 5 tahun memotong disertai dengan dorongan yang cukup kuat menabrak kedua kakinya. Mau tak mau Junsu pun menunduk, mendapati si pemilik suara tengah memeluk kedua kakinya dengan erat.

"Changmin ah!" pekik Junsu tak percaya. Ia berlutut, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan bocah yang dicarinya sejak kemarin. Merengkuh Changmin dalam sebuah pelukan erat dan hangat.

"Ya Tuhan Changminnie" sejenak melepaskan pelukannya, seolah ingin memastikan bahwa bocah di depannya ini benar-benar Kim Changmin, keponakannya.

"Huhuhu Changminnie kau kemana saja _eoh? _Kau tak tahu kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu?" ujar Junsu sambil kembali memeluk Changmin disela-sela tangisannya yang mendadak pecah.

"Junchan menangis? _Wae?"_ tanya Changmin di dalam pelukan Junsu.

Junsu melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menepuk pelan kepala Changmin yang tertutupi topi kuning. "_Pabo!_ Ini semua karena kau tahu! Huhuhu" Junsu mendengus sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sementara Changmin hanya memandangnya tak mengerti. Pamannya ini mudah menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Changminnie!"

Suara lain menginterupsi kedua manusia itu, menatap Changmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Wajah cantiknya nampak sangat pucat dan lemah. Mungkin karena tak mendapatkan asupan makanan serta menangis terus-menerus seharian.

"_Halmoni!"_ Changmin melepaskan diri dari Junsu. Berganti memeluk Heechul yang kini berdiri di belakang pamannya itu. Menangis sesenggukan di dalam pelukan neneknya. Sejenak suasana haru sekaligus bahagia menyelimuti ketiga manusia itu. Seolah melupakan keberadaan manusia lain yang hanya dapat memandang ketiganya dengan senyuman hangat dan lega.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Terima kasih banyak Jung Yunho _ssi _sudah menjaga Changmin dengan baik" Heechul menatap seorang pria tampan berjas hitam yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di ruang tamu keluarga Kim bersama. Mendengarkan celotehan Changmin panjang lebar tentang pengalaman kaburnya(?) kemarin serta pertemuannya dengan Yunho dan keluarganya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakek-neneknya yang baru. Sementara Yunho sesekali menyahuti cerita Changmin sambil tersenyum geli.

Yunho meletakkan cangkir kopinya di atas meja dengan pelan. Menatap balik wanita cantik paruh baya yang memangku Changmin dengan senyum khasnya. "Bukan apa-apa. Justru saya meminta maaf karena hampir menabrak Changmin saat itu"

"Tapi saya tetap merasa sangat lega karena Changmin bertemu dengan orang baik seperti anda. Saya tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia bertemu dengan orang-orang jahat dan melukainya. Tentu saya akan merasa marah pada diri saya sendiri" sahut Heechul. Tersenyum bijak pada pria tampan itu.

"_Halmoni _pasti sedih kalena Minnie_. _Minnie minta maaf _ne? _Minnie janji tidak akan kabul sendili lagi. Nanti Minnie ajak _halmoni, halaboji _dan Junchan kabul sama-sama _ne?_" dengan polosnya Changmin menyahuti pembicaraan. Mendongak menatap Heechul dengan sendu. Heechul tersenyum, mencium puncak kepala Changmin dengan sayang.

"Kau tak mengajakku _eoh?_" Yunho menyahut. Memasang wajah murung yang dibuat-buat.

Changmin menoleh padanya cepat. "Tentu saja Minnie ajak Yunho _ahjussi _juga! Minnie juga ajak _umma, halmoni _dan _halaboji_ balu kabul sama-sama. Yaaayy!" seru Changmin penuh semangat. Alhasil perkataan Changmin pun memancing tawa Yunho dan Heechul.

Sementara itu, berbeda dengan kedua orang yang asyik mendengarkan celotehan Changmin. Junsu duduk di samping ibunya tanpa banyak bicara. Sesekali mata kecilnya sibuk memperhatikan Yunho saat pria tampan itu tak menyadarinya. Namun ia akan mengalihkan tatapannya saat Yunho menoleh padanya. Entah mengapa ia sangat bingung dan tak mengerti dengan kondisi saat ini. Seolah ada berbagai macam pikiran yang berputar diotaknya saat ia menatap pria bermata musang itu.

"Kim Junsu _ssi _apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" suara _bass _Yunho menginterupsi segala pemikiran Junsu. Membuatnya harus menoleh pada pria itu.

"_Y—ye?_"

"Entah hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan, tapi saya merasa sedari tadi anda melihat saya seolah kita pernah saling mengenal. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?' lagi Yunho mengulang pertanyaannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, ia memang merasa bahwa pria bernama Kim Junsu itu sedari tadi mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya, lalu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ia artikan. Ia hanya dapat menangkap raut keterkejutan di wajah imut itu.

"Ada apa Junsu ah? Kau mengenal Yunho _ssi _sebelumnya?" Heechul menyahut. Memandang Junsu dengan penasaran. Ia pun merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap putra bungsunya yang tiba-tiba tak banyak bicara.

Junsu menggeleng kaku. "_A-aniya_. Aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya tahu sedikit tentangnya" jawab Junsu gugup.

"Oh ya? Kau tahu tentangnya?" merasa tertarik, Heechul kembali bertanya.

"_Yeah_ bukankah dia putra tunggal Jung Worldwide Inc? Aku pernah membaca artikel tentangnya di salah satu majalah bisnis" kata Junsu meyakinkan. Namun entah mengapa Yunho dapat membaca gelagat lain dari Junsu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya. Entah apa.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Yoochun berjalan memasuki Lotte Hotel dengan langkah tegap. Sesekali tangannya sibuk membenahi jas hitamnya yang sebenarnya sudah rapi. Senyum khas _cassanova_ miliknya terpasang sempurna, mengiringi setiap langkah ringannya. Tak ayal beberapa wanita yang berpapasan dengannya menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Aura Park Yoochun benar-benar menyilaukan. Memancar memenuhi _lobby _hotel malam itu.

Dengan santai Yoochun memasuki _ballroom_ khusus untuk pesta di hotel itu. Senyumnya semakin terkembang saat matanya menangkap sosok wanita cantik memakai gaun panjang berwarna _soft pink _tengah menyalami satu persatu tamu yang datang.

"_Saengil chukhae hamnida _Tiffany _ssi_" Yoochun mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil putih yang diikat dengan pita merah muda saat berhadapan dengan wanita itu.

Tiffany tersenyum hangat sambil menerima kado manis itu. "_Gamsahamnida _Yoochun _ssi_" jawabnya tulus.

"Kau sendirian?" Tiffany mengedarkan pandangan. Seolah mencari seseorang yang ia harap akan muncul bersama Yoochun.

"Ah kau mencari Yunho _hyung? Mianhae _dia tak bisa datang. Sepertinya ia memiliki masalah" ujar Yoochun. Mengerti akan maksud dari pertanyaan basa-basi Tiffany.

Tiffany mendesah kecewa. "Begitu? Sayang sekali" katanya. Raut wajah bahagianya tiba-tiba berubah sendu.

"_Hey! _Jangan murung begitu. Ini adalah hari bahagiamu. Tersenyumlah!" Yoochun menepuk singkat pundak Tiffany. Tampaknya ia dapat mengartikan raut kecewa wanita cantik itu. Sepertinya dugaan Yoochun benar, Tiffany diam-diam menyukai Yunho.

Dan Yoochun pun menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

"Ku dengar kau tinggal sendiri di Korea?" Yoochun menyesap sedikit anggur merahnya. Menatap Tiffany di hadapannya. Acara inti baru saja selesai, dan saat ini para tamu tengah sibuk mencicipi berbagai macam hidangan yang disediakan disana.

Tiffany tersenyum kecil. "Ayah dan kedua kakakku berada di Amerika, sedangkan ibuku sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil"

Yoochun mengangguk sekilas. "Pasti sangat sulit tinggal sendiri di Korea" katanya.

Tiffany menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku merasa bersyukur karena memiliki orang-orang yang sangat menyayangiku disini. Teman-temanku, manajerku. Masa-masa sulitku adalah saat aku menjalani _training_ selama 3 tahun sebelum aku debut. Apalagi saat memasuki tahun kedua"

"3 tahun? Jadi kau tinggal di Korea kurang lebih 6 tahun sampai sekarang?" Yoochun memandang Tiffany tak percaya dan dijawab anggukan kecil dari Tiffany. Yoochun tertawa lebar.

"Pantas bahasa Koreamu sangat lancar. Kupikir kau hanya _training _beberapa bulan, dan _bam! _Kau menjadi penyanyi terkenal 3 tahun ini"

Tiffany tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Yoochun. "Aku belajar bahasa Korea sebelum aku mengikuti audisi"

"_Gurae?_ Wah kau pasti belajar melalui drama-drama Korea _ne? _Kudengar sejak Kpop menyebar luas ke seluruh dunia, para _fans _Kpop belajar bahasa Korea melalui drama Korea dan lagu-lagu Korea" celoteh Yoochun. Menumpahkan apa yang ia baca di koran dan internet beberapa hari lalu mengenai _Korean Wave_. Sedikitnya sebagai warga negara Korea, ia merasa bangga. _Hahaha! _

Tiffany hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. "Yoochun _ssi _apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" seolah teringat sesuatu, Tiffany bertanya pada Yoochun.

"Tentu saja. Silahkan"

Tiffany memandang Yoochun ragu-ragu. "Apa Jung Yunho _ssi _saat ini memiliki kekasih atau seseorang yang dekat?" tanyanya pelan.

Yoochun tergelak "_Wae? _Kau tertarik dengannya?" goda Yoochun. Dan _see? _Wajah cantik itu memerah sekarang. Lucu sekali.

Tiffany menggeleng cepat. "_Aniyo_ bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya—"

"Tenang saja ia tak memiliki kekasih atau apapun semacamnya itu" potong Yoochun cepat setelah menyesap lagi anggur merahnya.

Tiffany tersenyum samar. "Benarkah? Aku tak percaya pria tampan sepertinya tak memiliki kekasih" ujar Tiffany. Yoochun terkekeh. Memaklumi keraguan wanita cantik itu.

"Begitulah! Padahal di luar sana banyak sekali wanita yang mengagumi dan menginginkannya menjadi kekasih. Tapi dia terlalu kaku dan menutup diri. Bahkan aku sebagai sahabatnya sendiri saja tak begitu mengerti kisah cintanya selama ini. Dia sangat tertutup jika menyangkut satu hal itu" Yoochun memandang anggur merahnya dengan tatapan menerawang. Merasa sangat bodoh dan tak berguna sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Yang ku tahu hanyalah Jung Yunho yang pernah jatuh cinta 2 kali selama 27 tahun hidupnya. Namun sayangnya, aku –sahabatnya- tak pernah mengetahui siapa kedua orang yang pernah mencuri hatinya"

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Kim Junsu menarik sebuah kursi di samping ranjang kamar Jaejoong malam itu. Sunyi. Kamar itu benar-benar sunyi seolah tak ada kehidupan disana. Mungkin jika dada itu tak naik turun dengan teratur dan _cardiogram _tak lagi bersuara, orang akan berpikir sosok yang terpejam damai itu sudah tak lagi bernyawa. Setidaknya seluruh anggota keluarga Kim merasa sangat bersyukur, meskipun selama hampir 5 tahun ini raga itu tak bergerak sedikitpun, tak terjaga sedetikpun, tetapi kenyataan bahwa raga itu masih hidup, masih bernapas, dan masih bertahan sampai sekarang sudah cukup membuat mereka lega. Tentu. Bukankah lebih menakutkan jika melihat dada itu tak lagi naik-turun dan _cardiogram _itu tak lagi berbunyi?

Junsu menghela napasnya berat. Perlahan Junsu mengulurkan tangannya, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang jatuh di dahi kakaknya. Kemudian merapatkan selimut putih yang baru tadi sore ia ganti agar menghangatkan tubuh _hyung_-nya.

"Hyung" panggilnya pelan. Seolah tak ingin menganggu tidur Jaejoong yang damai.

Junsu menyentuh lembut rambut coklat almond Jaejoong yang sudah memanjang lagi. Tampaknya besok ia harus memotong rambut itu, karena selama ini dirinya sendirilah yang memotong rambut Jaejoong sejak 5 tahun lalu. Dan mencukur bulu-bulu halus di sekitar dagu Jaejoong sejak _hyung-_nya itu koma.

"Dia datang_. _Bahkan dia yang menemukan Changmin, anakmu" Junsu menghela napasnya. Lagi. Entah mengapa ia masih saja memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Yunho tadi sore. Terutama kedatangan pria itu ke rumahnya dan kedekatannya dengan Changmin. Ia merasa bingung, tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Apa kau senang karena dia datang? Atau justru kau sedih?" Junsu kembali berbicara. Menatap Jaejoong yang terpejam dengan sendu.

"Katakan padaku _hyung_ apa yang kau rasakan saat ini? Bukankah dia Jung Yunho—" Junsu berhenti sejenak saat perasaan sesak memenuhi dadanya sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

"—cinta pertamamu?"

**.**

**_Perfect Affection_**

**Chapter 4**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

_Mon, 22 April 2013_

_20.57_

**.**

_Annyeong chingu deul..._

_Mian_ ya lama banget updatenya. Sekitar 2 mingguan kalo ga salah hehehe. Mohon maklum yah lagi ngejar deadline skripsi biar bulan depan uda bisa sidang *curcol* =D

_Mian_ kalo chapter ini ga begitu panjang, mengecewakan dan membosankan. Mulai sekarang alur FF ini bakalan maju-mundur tapi ga banyak2 sih *plak. Aku mau ngucapin makasi makasi makasi banget nget ngeeet sama semua temen2 yg sudi mampir dan baca FF ini. Aku ga mempermasalahkan jumlah review, ada yg mau baca atau sekedar ngintip aja aku seneeeng banget hehe. _Mian_ yah kali ini aku ga bs balas review temen2. Mungkin chap depan aku bales reviewnya. Sekali lagi aku ngucapin **banyak banyak terima kasih buat temen-temen semua 3**

**Special thank's to Merry Jung ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perfect Affection**

**Author : Yundol aka Lunn**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Tiffany Hwang and others**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Mpreg, OOC, YAOI, Slightly Straight**

**Desclaimer : They're belongs to themselves and God. I own nothing but this FF is mine!**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love, alur maju-mundur, lambat dan membosankan, typo(s), serta pemilihan kata yg kurang tepat. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah murni ketidak sengajaan, tp cerita ini asli milik saya. Mohon kritik dan saran yg membangun. No bashing!**

**.**

**Don't Like. Don't Read!**

**.**

**Summary : Kim Jaejoong mengalami koma selama 5 tahun karena sebuah kecelakaan. Selama itu pula bocah manis bernama Kim Changmin merindukan sosok Umma yang belum pernah melihat wajahnya sejak ia dilahirkan. Lantas siapakah sosok yang seharusnya ia panggil Appa?**

* * *

**_Perfect Affection_**

**Yundol aka Lunn**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**_Seoul, Musim Panas 2004_**

_Jung Yunho! Jung Yunho! Jung Yunho! Saranghaeyo Jung Yunho!_

Suara teriakan _team cheerleaders _serta murid-murid Hanyoung Foreign Languange High School terdengar begitu riuh memenuhi lapangan _indoor _basket siang itu. Saat seorang pria tampan bertubuh tinggi tengah berlarian di tengah lapangan dengan bola berwarna jingga. Hal yang sudah menjadi pemandangan yang wajar bagi seluruh penghuni sekolah elit itu sejak setahun yang lalu. Tentu saja! Siapa yang tak mengenal _namja _bernama Jung Yunho? Ia adalah anggota _team _basket yang direkrut sejak tingkat satu bersama sahabatnya –Park Yoochun- dan sekarang _namja _itu memegang posisi sebagai _capten_dari _team _basket kebanggaan Hanyoung. Selain berasal dari keluarga yang kaya, Jung Yunho adalah siswa yang masuk 5 besar siswa terbaik di sana. Tak hanya fisiknya yang tampan, ia juga seorang _namja _yang ramah dan baik hati. Ia benar-benar sosok yang sempurna. Dan hal yang wajar jika ia memiliki _fanclub _di sekolahnya.

Seorang _namja _manis bernama Kim Jaejoong duduk di salah satu kursi penonton sambil menatap lurus _namja _ yang kini melakukan _slamdunk _andalannya itu. Tak ayal suara teriakan semakin terdengar keras saat bola berkulit jingga itu memasuki ring. Kim Jaejoong tersenyum bangga. Sebuah polaroid yang sedari tadi dipangkunya kini terangkat. Membidik Jung Yunho yang berlarian sembari tertawa senang. Mengacungkan tinjunya ke atas.

_Click! Click! Click!_

Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat hasil bidikannya. Dengan ini koleksinya pun semakin bertambah. _Yeah _sejak masuk Hanyoung empat bulan yang lalu, dan sejak perkenalan singkatnya dengan kapten tim basket itu, ia memiliki hobi baru. Membidik Yunho dengan polaroid kesayangannya secara diam-diam. Tanpa izin maupun sepengetahuan si obyek. Jaejoong sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia sangat suka sekali memotret Yunho dan mengoleksi foto-fotonya. Mungkin ia juga salah satu dari berpuluh-puluh _fans _Yunho di sekolah? Entahlah! Jaejoong sendiri merasa dirinya seperti seorang _stalker _yang sangat mengagumi seorang Jung Yunho. Hahaha bukankah itu artinya dia memang penggemar Yunho _eoh?_

_Well, _tak bisa dipungkiri selama empat bulan ini Kim Jaejoong memperhatikan Yunho diam-diam. Meskipun mereka pernah berkenalan tetapi tak ada keberanian sedikitpun untuk menyapa Yunho ataupun mengajaknya berbicara lebih dulu. Selama ini mereka hanya saling bertukar senyum saat tak sengaja berpapasan di lorong sekolah atau juga di kantin. Terkadang Yunho juga menyapanya singkat. Mengucapkan '_Hai'_ dan hanya dibalas senyuman gugup darinya. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa ia tak dapat mengontrol detak jantungnya saat bertemu Yunho. Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar aneh dan menggelikan. Bahkan saat ia menceritakan keanehannya pada Junsu, _namdongsaeng-_nya itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang jatuh cinta.

_Fall in love eoh_? _Pada namja bernama Jung Yunho? Hah menggelikan!_

Ia bahkan seorang _namja _100 persen, sama seperti Yunho. _Yeah _walaupun dirinya memiliki wajah yang cantik seperti ibunya, serta sifat lembut dan terkadang bersikap feminim seperti _yeoja_, tetapi kenyataan bahwa ia terlahir dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki tentu membuatnya sadar. Bagaimana mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada Yunho? Demi Tuhan mereka sama-sama lelaki. Terlebih ia tak cukup mengerti tentang cinta. Ia bahkan belum pernah jatuh cinta selama 16 tahun hidupnya.

Jadi bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?

Apa benar dadamu berdegup keras, dan jantungmu berdetak kencang saat berhadapan dengannya?

Apa benar pipimu memerah saat bertegur sapa dengannya?

Apa benar bibirmu tersenyum lebar saat melihatnya tersenyum?

Apa benar matamu berbinar senang saat melihatnya senang?

Dan Junsu bilang semua memang benar. Semua yang dialaminya adalah gejala seseorang yang terserang virus cinta.

_Ugh! _Junsu terlalu banyak menonton drama!

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Kau berbakat menjadi seorang _paparazzi hyung!_"

Junsu tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya saat ia tengah sibuk memperhatikan tumpukan foto di atas meja belajar. Jaejoong menoleh sekilas sebelum menarik senyum kecil. Beranjak dari duduknya, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Masih memegang tumpukan foto, Jaejoong kembali melihat foto-foto itu satu persatu. Sesekali ia terkikik geli saat melihat foto yang menurutnya lucu. Junsu mendecih, lalu turut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong.

"_YA!" _Jaejoong memekik saat Junsu merebut beberapa lembar foto dari tangannya.

"Jung Yunho memang tampan tapi sayang wajahnya terlalu kecil. Seperti alien!" ejek Junsu sembari memperhatikan satu persatu lembar foto di tangannya.

Jaejoong memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau kau ingin memiliki wajah yang kecil? Dan aku juga masih ingat alasanmu saat aku menanyakan kenapa"

"Apa?"

"Lelaki tampan adalah mereka yang memiliki wajah kecil!" Jaejoong merebut kembali fotonya dari tangan Junsu.

Junsu pun mendengus keras. Ia berusaha merebut lagi foto itu dari Jaejoong namun ia kalah cepat saat _hyung-_nya menjauhkan tangannya dari jangkauan Junsu. Jaejoong tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat Junsu yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau sangat menyukai Jung Yunho" gumam Junsu sambil melipat kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan kepala, menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan alasannya?" sahut Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada tumpukan foto itu.

"Kecuali tentang tulip putih dan upacara penerimaan siswa baru tentunya" Junsu memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja ia sudah tahu kedua alasan itu sejak Jaejoong pertama kali menceritakan tentang Yunho sebulan setelah ia bersekolah di Hanyoung setahun yang lalu, terutama tentang alasan pertama. Menurutnya Jaejoong terlalu berlebihan. Hanya karena Yunho pernah memberinya setangkai tulip putih, kakaknya itu sudah merasakan hal yang aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Bukankah itu terlalu cepat dan naif? Meskipun mereka berdua adalah seorang remaja berusia belasan yang masih labil, apalagi _hyung-_nya yang sangat polos dan belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, bukankah hal yang aneh jika _hyung-_nya itu menyukai orang hanya dalam waktu singkat?

Apa begitu istimewanya seorang Jung Yunho hingga mampu membuat Kim Jaejoong merasakan getaran cinta untuk pertama kalinya?

"Entahlah! Aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa aku sangat menyukainya" Jaejoong terkekeh seraya menggeleng kecil.

"Bahkan sampai saat ini kau masih setia menyukainya. Kau tahu? Setahun ini kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk menjadi _stalker _sekaligus _paparazzi_. Memotret Yunho dan mematainya secara diam-diam. Kau benar-benar menakutkan _hyung!"_ Junsu memeluk dirinya sendiri. Bergidig ngeri akan tingkah aneh kakaknya.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa keras menanggapinya.

"Apa tak pernah ada sedikitpun keinginan untuk mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?" Junsu kembali bersuara. Saat ini ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kanan sehingga posisinya menghadap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh. Menatap balik Junsu dengan tatapan sendu. "Meskipun aku telah mengakui bahwa aku memang menyukai—_ani_! Mencintainya, tetapi aku tak memiliki keberanian yang besar untuk mengatakan perasaan ini. Aku tak mau dia menganggapku aneh Junsu ah. Begini saja rasanya sudah cukup. Mengaguminya tanpa harus mengatakan apapun. Melihatnya dari jauh sudah cukup membuatku bahagia."

"Tapi bukankah saat ini ia siswa tingkat tiga? Itu artinya sebentar lagi ia akan lulus dan kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Kau tak takut menyesal _hyung?"_

"Aku tak akan pernah menyesalinya karena aku benar-benar tulus mencintainya" Jaejoong kembali menatap tumpukan foto di tangannya.

Junsu memandang _hyung-_nya tak percaya. "Lalu apa kau tahu dimana dia akan melanjutkan studinya setelah kelulusan nanti?"

Jaejoong menghela napas sejenak sebelum menoleh pada Junsu dan menjawab. "Ku dengar dia akan melanjutkan studinya di Amerika" lirihnya.

**.**

**_Perfect Affection_**

**.**

"Yunho _ssi _pernah jatuh cinta dua kali?" Tiffany menatap Yoochun tak percaya.

Yoochun mengangguk kecil. "Yang ku tahu memang begitu karena dia tak pernah sekalipun mengenalkan kekasihnya padaku. Lain cerita jika ia menyukai seseorang tanpa sepengetahuanku. Aku hanya ingat cerita tentang cinta pertamanya saat ia duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Ia menyukai seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba memayunginya saat ia kehujanan. Dan untuk yang kedua aku hanya tahu bahwa ia menyukai seseorang saat ia melanjutkan studinya di Amerika."

"Benarkah?"

"Begitulah! Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai seorang gadis di sana. Hahaha pantas saja ia sangat tak suka jika ibunya mengunjunginya, mungkin ia tak ingin ibunya tahu jika ia memiliki kekasih. Ah aku lupa nama gadis itu. Dulu Yunho _hyung _pernah menyebutkan namanya." Yoochun menepuk pelan kepalanya. Merutuki daya ingatnya yang lemah.

Tiffany hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tapi sampai saat ini aku masih penasaran. Saat kami duduk di bangku _Senior High _ia pernah bercerita, ada seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa orang itu." ujar Yoochun. Menatap lurus ke depan dengan menerawang.

"Ah sudahlah! Membicarakan kisah cinta Yunho _hyung_ sangat membosankan. Jadi, drama Korea apa saja yang kau jadikan untuk media belajar bahasa Koreamu?" Yoochun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Merasa cukup pusing jika memikirkan kisah cinta seorang Jung Yunho yang penuh rahasia.

Tiffany tersenyum samar sebelum menjawab. "Aku belajar bahasa Korea dari seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku" ujarnya pelan. Entah disadari oleh Yoochun atau tidak, sinar mata indahnya mulai meredup.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Yunho menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas _single bed _di apartemen setelah melepas jas dan dasinya. Rasanya kini lebih rileks karena terbebas dari pakaian formal yang harus ia pakai setiap hari saat bekerja. Yunho mengangkat tangan kirinya. Menatap jarum pendek Rolex yang menunjuk angka 8. Setelah mengantar Changmin ke rumahnya tadi, ia pergi ke restoran untuk makan malam sebelum pulang ke apartemen. Selain karena ia tak begitu pandai memasak, ia juga terlalu malas. Sejenak ia teringat akan undangan pesta ulang tahun Tiffany, namun entah mengapa ia sangat tak ingin menghadiri acara itu. Menurutnya menghabiskan malam untuk istirahat di apartemen miliknya justru lebih menyenangkan. _Yeah _setelah pulang dari Amerika 6 tahun lalu Yunho memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen dan _well_, mengingat Sungryung adalah seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangi anaknya. Ia pun memuluskan keinginan putra tunggalnya –meski semula menolak mentah-mentah— dan membelikan Yunho sebuah apartemen mewah di Cheongdamdong.

Yunho bangkit dan duduk di tepian ranjang _king size _dengan _bed cover _warna _cark grey _ seraya melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja putihnya. Kedua lengannya ia sisingkan sampai siku. Tampaknya ia harus segera mandi agar tubuh dan pikirannya menjadi segar, setelah itu ia bisa langsung tidur. Tak peduli jika jam tidurnya lebih awal dari jam tidur pria dewasa sepertinya. Ia hanya perlu istirahat malam ini.

Yunho hendak beranjak ke kamar mandi saat dering ponsel terdengar. Mendecih sebelum menghampiri kotak persegi panjang yang ia letakkan di atas meja nakas bersama kunci mobil. Bibir hatinya menggerutu kecil saat manik musangnya membaca _id _si penelpon.

"_Yunho ah_!" suara sang ibu langsung terdengar tepat setelah ia menyentuh tombol '_answer' _dan menggesernya.

"_Eoh umma_" dengan malas Yunho menyahut. Berjalan mendekati sofa kecil berwarna putih di sudut kamar dan menjatuhkan pantatnya di sana.

_"Bisakah kau ke rumah besok? Ada mainan Changmin yang tertinggal. Aku takut dia akan kebingungan mencarinya"_

Kening Yunho berkerut. "Mainan?"

"_Eoh! Miniatur Pororo. Aku menemukannya di atas ranjangmu dan aku yakin itu pasti bukan milikmu kan?_" terdengar suara tawa kecil Sungryung di seberang.

"_Aniyo. _Itu memang milik Changmin." Menggeleng kecil seolah Sungryung kini di hadapannya.

"_Jadi kau mau kan mengambilnya Yunho ah? Jika saja abojimu besok pagi tak berangkat ke Jepang, aku pasti akan menitipkan mainan itu padanya"_

"_Gwenchana_, besok setelah makan siang aku akan mampir ke rumah" ujar Yunho.

"_Aigoo gomawo chagi. Baiklah kalau begitu istirahatlah!"_

"_Eoh_" Yunho mengangguk kecil sebelum telepon terputus.

Menghela napas setelah meletakkan ponsel di atas sofa yang ia duduki. Sepertinya besok ia harus mendatangi kediaman Kim untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bukan tak mau, tapi ia merasa sedikit tak nyaman untuk kesana. Bagaimana pun ia hanyalah orang asing yang tak sengaja hampir menabrak cucu keluarga itu. Rasanya sangat aneh jika tiba-tiba ia muncul lagi walaupun sekedar untuk mengantar mainan Changmin yang tertinggal. Meskipun ia menyukai bocah bernama Kim Changmin itu, tetapi ia tak bisa bersikap seolah-olah dekat dengan keluarga itu kan? Lagi pula ia memang pria yang sangat menyukai anak kecil, bukankah hal yang wajar jika ia juga tertarik dengan bocah manis itu?

Selain lucu dan menggemaskan, bocah bermata bulat bening itu juga sangat pintar. Dan entah mengapa saat melihat manik matanya yang bening dan tampak polos mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Entah siapa ia sendiri pun tak mengerti. Lagipula bukankah di dunia ini cukup banyak orang yang memiliki kemiripan dan kesamaan? Mungkin ia memang pernah melihat mata seperti itu sebelumnya. Bisa saja salah satu dari rekan kerja, karyawan kantor, atau mungkin juga teman-temannya. Iya kan?

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Changmin berlari-lari kecil memasuki gedung sekolah dengan riang. Tampaknya bocah manis itu sangat senang pagi ini. Mungkin karena sehari kemarin ia tak masuk sekolah sehingga ia merindukan kedua sahabatnya. Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun. Selain itu ia juga tak sabar ingin menceritakan tentang pengalamannya kemarin. _Yeah _meskipun ia belum menemukan _appa _ tapi Changmin senang karena bertemu dengan orang-orang yang baik seperti Yunho dan kedua orang tuanya. Pasti Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun akan iri padanya karena ia memiliki dua _halmoni _dan dua _haraboji_.

"Kyuhyunnie! Jonghyunnie!"

Changmin berseru saat kaki kecilnya baru memasuki kelas. Manik mata bulatnya mendapati kedua sosok sahabatnya tengah duduk mengelilingi meja bundar berwarna merah.

"Minnie!" pekik kedua bocah itu bersamaan ketika melihat Changmin berdiri di hadapan keduanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Minnie _bogoshippo!_" Kyuhyun melompat ke arah Changmin. Memeluk bocah berkaos putih erat-erat. Tak ayal tingkahnya itu mengundang rona merah di pipi tembam Changmin.

"Minnie dali mana? Kenapa kemalin tidak sekolah?" Jonghyun yang sedari tadi asyik memperhatikan kedua temannya berpelukan –lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun yang memeluk Changmin- mulai bersuara.

"Minnie pelgi ke tempat yang jauh Jonghyunnie!" jawab Changmin dengan bangga. Masih membiarkan Kyuhyun memeluk dirinya seperti boneka.

"_Eoh? _Minnie pelgi ke tempat yang jauh?_" _Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya tiba-tiba. Menatap Changmin dengan mata yang membulat lucu.

Changmin mengangguk mantab.

"Tapi kenapa Minnie bisa pulang?" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membeo sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sepertinya bocah ini masih teringat kata _appa_-nya dulu.

"Pasti Minnie ke Myeongdong _ne_?" sela Jonghyun cepat.

"Woah! Minnie beli sikel Pololo?" sahut Kyuhyun dengan girang.

Changmin menggeleng lemah. "_Ani, _Minnie cuma beli pestel Pololo Kyu~" jawab Changmin lesu seraya menunjukkan plester bergambar Pororo pada siku kirinya. Plester yang dibelikan Yunho dua hari yang lalu.

Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun pun memandang plester itu dengan kecewa.

_Ckckck!_

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Oh Yunho _ssi!_"

Heechul cukup terkejut saat keluar dari dapur. Mendapati seorang pria tampan berjas putih dipadukan dengan kemeja dan celana berwarna hitam baru saja melepaskan sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Berdiri tepat di sisi seorang pelayan yang semula bertugas membukakan pintu untuknya.

"_Annyeong haseyo, _maaf sudah mengganggu sore Anda" Jung Yunho membungkuk hormat pada wanita paruh baya di depannya.

"_Aniyo! _tentu saja tidak. Aku baru saja selesai memasak untuk makan malam. Ah silahkan duduk!" kata Heecul.

"_Ne gamsahamnida"_ ujar Yunho sejenak sebelum mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa coklat muda di ruang tamu itu.

"Kau pasti mencari Changmin _ne?_" ujar Heechul sembari duduk tepat di depan Yunho. Memandang pria itu dengan tatapan kagum. Oh meskipun ia hampir memasuki kepala lima, tapi wanita cantik ini sangat menyukai pria muda tampan dan ramah seperti ini. Sedikitnya ia merasa iri dengan orang tua si pria karena memiliki seorang anak yang sempurna seperti ini. _Ugh! _Andai kedua putranya tidak memiliki sifat feminim dan kekanakan.

Yunho mengangguk sekilas. "Saya ingin mengembalikan mainan Changmin yang tertinggal" katanya.

"_Aigoo _seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot mengantarnya Yunho _ssi. _Kau pasti meluangkan waktu kerjamu. _Mianhae_"

"_Gwenchaseumnida. _Lagi pula saya juga ingin bertemu Changmin_" _sahut Yunho seraya tersenyum ramah.

Heechul membalas senyuman pria itu dengan hangat. "Baiklah aku akan memanggilnya. Dia pasti sangat senang kau kemari" katanya.

"Changminnie! Ada yang mencarimu sayang!" Heechul berteriak memanggil Changmin seraya melemparkan pandangan pada sebuah pintu berwarna coklat yang tertutup rapat.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Yunho.

Heechul menoleh "Dia sedang di kamar ibunya sejak ku tinggal menyiapkan makan malam tadi"

"_Aish! _Apa yang dilakukan anak itu? Kenapa lama sekali?" Heechul menggerutu kecil sembari beranjak dari duduknya.

"_Chamshiman yo_" ujarnya dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Yunho.

"Changminnie! Lihatlah siapa yang datang!" Lagi Heechul kembali mencoba memanggil sang cucu. Melangkah mendekati pintu bercat coklat yang masih tertutup rapat.

_Klik!_

Pintu bercat coklat itu mulai terbuka tepat sebelum Heechul menyentuh kenopnya. Menampakkan sebuah kepala mungil yang terjulur keluar. Sepasang manik bulatnya menatap Heechul yang kini berdiri tepat di depan pintu.

Heechul tersenyum pada bocah kesayangannya. "_Chagi _lihatlah siapa yang datang" katanya seraya sedikit menggeser tubuhnya agar si bocah dapat melihat sosok yang tengah duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu.

"_Hey!" _Yunho menyapa bocah itu sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya singkat. Tersenyum gemas melihat si bocah hanya menampakkan kepalanya. Seolah malas untuk melangkah keluar dari pintu bercat coklat itu.

Mata bocah bernama Changmin itu membulat sempurna. Tanpa banyak bicara ia membuka pintu itu lebih lebar hingga menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Yunho _ahjussi!_" serunya kencang sembari berlari kecil. Mendekati Jung Yunho yang tak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya.

_Bruk!_

Changmin menabrakkan tubuh mungilnya pada Yunho, dan secara reflek pria tampan itu mengangkat tubuh Changmin agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kau sedang apa _eoh_?" Yunho mengusap lembut kepala Changmin.

"Minnie sedang main!" seru Changmin seraya menunjukkan sebuah lego berbentuk pesawat yang ia pegang.

"Woah! Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Yunho memandang pesawat itu dengan takjub dan dijawab anggukan antusias dari Changmin.

"Hebat sekali!"

Heechul hanya tersenyum melihat kedua orang itu. Rasanya baru kali ini ia melihat Changmin mudah akrab dengan orang lain.

"Baiklah aku akan ke dapur sebentar untuk mengambil minuman" katanya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot" ujar Yunho.

"_Aniyo. _Sama sekali tidak" sahut Heechul sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin.

"Ah ya, apa ini milikmu?" teringat akan tujuannya semula, Yunho mengeluarkan sebuah miniatur Pororo dari saku celananya. Menyodorkan benda mungil itu di hadapan Changmin.

"Ung! Ini punya Minnie!" Changmin mengangguk setelah menerima mainan miliknya. Sementara Yunho hanya dapat tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Changmin.

Yunho memandang ke sekeliling rumah itu. Sepi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara kecil yang ia yakini berasal dari dapur. Sepertinya penghuni rumah yang lain masih belum pulang. Tiba-tiba Yunho teringat akan Kim Junsu yang kemarin ditemuinya. Sedikitnya ia masih penasaran akan sikap Junsu padanya. Seolah pria berwajah kekanakan itu mengenal dirinya.

Yunho menghela napas sejenak. Mencoba menguak memori otaknya tentang Kim Junsu, namun tak secuil pun ingatan tentang pria itu muncul. Mungkin ia memang belum pernah bertemu Junsu sebelumnya. Sepertinya begitu. Tapi—

Pikirannya tentang Kim Junsu menguap begitu saja saat manik musangnya tak sengaja terpaku pada sebuah pintu bercat coklat yang tak tertutup rapat. Pintu ruangan yang semula dihuni Changmin. Benaknya menerka ruangan yang tampak sunyi itu.

"_Ahjussi! _Ayo main lego!"

Suara Changmin sontak membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari ruangan itu. Dilihatnya Changmin kini telah turun dari pangkuannya. Tangan mungilnya menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Yunho. Seolah mengisyaratkan agar ia beranjak dari duduknya.

Yunho menatap bocah itu dengan kebingungan.

"Kita main lego di kamal _umma ne?" _kata Changmin sambil terus mencoba menarik tangan Yunho. "Kasian _umma _sendilian dikamal!" lanjutnya.

"_Arasseo _tapi kita tunggu _halmoni _dulu oke?" usul Yunho. Bagaimana pun ia adalah tamu di sini. Setidaknya ia merasa tak nyaman jika memasuki ruangan lain. Hey! Ia masih punya sopan santun.

"_Aniyooo~" _tak peduli, Changmin terus saja berusaha menarik tangan Yunho sehingga pria itu mau tak mau beranjak dari duduknya. Mengikuti langkah kaki kecil Changmin di depannya.

"Nanti _ahjussi _kenalan sama _umma ne?"_ dengan riang Changmin menarik tangan pria yang lebih besar darinya itu.

Jantung Yunho mendadak berdegup tiga kali lipat dari biasanya saat menyadari kemana bocah berusia 5 tahun itu membawanya. _Yeah, _sebuah pintu bercat coklat yang tadi sempat ia perhatikan.

_Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup?_

"Itu _umma _Minnie!"

Suara Changmin serta suara _Cardiogram _langsung menyapa telinganya saat kakinya baru saja menapak pada lantai kamar bernuansa putih itu.

Mengikuti arah telunjuk Changmin dan mendapati seseorang tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Changmin menarik Yunho lagi agar mendekat hingga kini mereka berdua berdiri tepat di samping ranjang.

"_Umma~ _ini Yunho _ahjussi _yang Minnie celitakan kemalin. Ayo _ahjussi _kenalan sama _umma!"_ Changmin menggoyangkan tautan tangan mereka. Seakan menyuruh Yunho agar mengenalkan dirinya pada ibunya.

Dengan ragu Yunho menoleh. Menatap wajah pucat nan tirus di depannya sejenak sebelum membulatkan matanya.

"Kim Jaejoong?!"

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**_Seoul, Musim dingin 2004_**

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Jung Yunho berteriak memanggil seorang _namja _manis yang tengah berdiri di depan halte yang tak jauh dari sekolah melalui kaca mobil. Ia baru saja akan pulang saat manik musangnya mendapati sosok manis itu, dan tanpa sadar ia menginjak rem mobilnya tepat di hadapan si _namja_.

Kim Jaejoong menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Rona kemerahan tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di kedua pipinya saat menyadari si pemilik suara. Dengan kikuk Jaejoong sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Yunho _sunbaenim!"_ katanya. Sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran _namja _kesukaannya saat ini.

Jung Yunho menarik sebuah senyum hangatnya yang khas. Merasa tertarik pada rona merah yang terlukis di wajah manis itu.

"Menunggu bus?" tanyanya dan dijawab anggukan kecil dari Jaejoong.

"Masuklah! Akan kuantar kau pulang" ujar Yunho setelah menggerakkan kepalanya sekilas. Seakan mengisyaratkan agar Jaejoong memasuki mobilnya.

"_A—aniyo sunbae. _Aku akan naik bus saja" tolak Jaejoong. Sedikitnya merasa tak percaya akan pendengarannya. Oh Yunho menawarinya untuk pulang bersama? Demi Tuhan, ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Yunho turun dari mobilnya, berjalan cepat mendekati Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, _namja _tampan itu meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya. Tak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari beberapa siswa yang berada di sana.

Terkejut akan sikap tiba-tiba dari Yunho, Jaejoong hanya dapat membulatkan matanya.

"_Sunbae—"_

"Kau tahu? Tanganmu sudah hampir membeku"

Jantung Jaejoong seolah melompat dari tempatnya saat tangan Yunho menggenggam erat telapak tangannya. Dan tanpa berkata apapun, Yunho sudah membuka pintu mobilnya dan sedikit memaksanya untuk masuk.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh beberapa siswa yang menunggu bus di halte tentu membuat Jaejoong risih. Ia yakin beberapa dari _yeoja _di sana adalah penggemar Yunho. Menatap dirinya dengan tatapan ingin membakarnya seperti ikan. Ya Tuhan tentu dirinya tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Menahan diri agar tak mengikuti perintah Yunho, Jaejoong mencoba untuk menolak dengan halus. Hey! Seandainya tak ada tatapan liar dari beberapa siswa di sana, tentu Jaejoong dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Yunho. Tapi keinginannya untuk tetap hidup mengalahkan egonya.

"Tidak perlu _sunbae, _aku—aku akan naik bus saja" katanya seraya menatap kerumunan siswa yang kini saling berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya tajam.

"Tenang saja, mobilku lebih hangat dari pada bus. _Jja!" _tak menyerah, Yunho mendorong Jaejoong dengan sedikit paksa memasuki mobilnya lagi, sehingga mau tak mau Jaejoong pun memasuki mobil hitam itu.

_"_Tapi—" _Namja _manis itu hendak memprotes kembali, namun gerakan Yunho lebih cepat. Menutup pintu mobilnya dan berjalan cepat ke sisi mobil yang lain.

"Ah musim dingin tahun ini dingin sekali!" gerutunya.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

"Maaf merepotkanmu _sunbae_"

Yunho menoleh sekilas ke samping dimana sosok manis yang beberapa bulan ini dikenalnya berada, sebelum kembali menatap lurus jalanan bersalju di depannya. Ujung bibirnya menarik sebuah senyum kecil setelah mendengar suara merdu di sampingnya.

"_Aniyo, gwenchana. _Aku hanya tak suka pulang sendiri. Yoochun tak bisa pulang bersamaku hari ini. Kau tahu lah jadwal kencannya sangat padat melebihi jadwal Presiden sekalipun!" gurau Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

"Jaejoong ah bisakah kau tak memanggilku _sunbae? _Kau tahu? Aku merasa sudah sangat tua dengan panggilan itu"

Jaejoong menoleh, menatap Yunho dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Hyung, _Yunho, atau apapun asal jangan memanggilku _sunbae_."

"Tapi—"

"Ah atau kau ingin memanggilku _oppa?" _potong Yunho cepat. Menoleh sekilas pada Jaejoong dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

_Blush!_

"_Ye?"_

"Ahahaha aku hanya becanda! Jangan memasang wajah begitu. Kau tampak seperti _yeoja!"_ sahut Yunho. Merasa lucu dengan rona kemerahan dipipi Jaejoong. Benar-benar manis.

_Manis eoh?_

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menghilangkan pemikirannya tentang _namja _di sampingnya ini. Tapi kenapa jika _namja _itu manis? Bukankah Kim Jaejoong memang manis? Lalu apa salah jika ia mengakuinya?

"_Sunbae, _bisakah kau menurunkanku di minimarket itu?"

"Hm? _Wae_?"

"Ada yang harus kubeli. Lagipula rumahku juga sudah cukup dekat"

"_Arasseo_" ujar Yunho kemudian. Menepikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah minimarket.

"_Gomawo yo sunbae_" Jaejoong berkata seraya melepas sabuk pengaman. Menoleh canggung pada Yunho yang kini membalas tatapannya.

"Ku tunggu. Akan ku antar kau sampai rumahmu"

"_Aniya sunbae, gwenchana. _Rumahku cukup dekat dari sini" tolak Jaejoong halus.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas. "Baiklah"

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak _sunbae _sudah mengantarku" kata Jaejoong setelah turun dari mobil. Membungkuk sejenak saat Yunho membuka kaca mobilnya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jaejoong. "_Galke!"_ ujarnya dan dibalas anggukan kepala dari _namja _manis itu.

Entah mengapa ada perasaan tak rela dari perpisahan kecil itu.

**.**

**_Perfect Affection_**

**.**

"Oh Yunho _ssi_?_"_

Sebuah suara menyadarkan Jung Yunho dari keterkejutannya. Dilihatnya Kim Junsu tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, memandangnya penuh keheranan. Mungkin pria imut itu sedikit terkejut mendapati keberadaan dirinya di dalam kamar Jaejoong.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangan. Mencari bocah lelaki yang semula menariknya memasuki kamar ini.

"Maaf aku sudah lancang masuk. Tadi Changmin tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan—"

"_Gwenchana _Yunho _ssi"_ potong Junsu cepat. Seolah tak peduli dengan alasan keberadaan Yunho di dalam kamar Jaejoong yang tak pernah dimasuki oleh orang asing selain keluarga, dokter dan perawat.

"Aku senang karena akhirnya kau bertemu dengan _hyung_-ku" lanjut Junsu seraya melangkahkan kakinya. Mendekati Yunho yang masih berdiri kaku di sisi ranjang.

Yunho menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Ia adalah _umma _Changmin"

Sepasang mata musang itu membulat. "_Mwo? _Bagaimana mungkin? Ia bahkan—"

"Seorang _namja?_" potong Junsu. Lagi. Seolah mengerti akan keterkejutan Yunho.

"_Hyung _adalah seorang _male pregnanc_y. Percaya atau tidak tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Changmin sudah menjadi bukti" tambah Junsu. Pandangannya melekat pada sosok Jaejoong yang terbaring lemah seperti putri tidur.

"Apa kau mengingat _hyung_-ku Yunho _ssi?_" Junsu mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jaejoong. Memandang pria tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya. Raut keterkejutannya tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya.

"Aku tak yakin kau mengingatnya. Tapi ia adalah salah satu dari _hoobae-_mu di sekolah atau mungkin juga bisa dikatakan, ia adalah salah satu dari puluhan penggemarmu"

"_Ye_?"

"Bukankah dulu kau kapten tim basket sekolah? Hal yang wajar bukan jika kau memiliki banyak penggemar?"

Yunho terdiam. Ia masih sangat tidak mengerti dengan apa saja yang sudah Junsu katakan sedari tadi. Terutama tentang kenyataan bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang _namja _yang dapat hamil dan melahirkan. Bukankah itu hal yang konyol?

Akan tetapi kenyataan bahwa ia masih ingat betul pria yang terbaring di depannya ini, tak dapat disangkal. Ia masih ingat sosok Kim Jaejoong yang ramah dan baik pada semua orang. Ia masih ingat sosok Kim Jaejoong yang hangat dan manis. Tentu ia ingat meskipun wajah itu tak lagi bersinar seperti dulu.

"Jaejoong _hyung _mengalami kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu usia kandungannya hampir menginjak 9 bulan. Ia pergi ke supermarket dengan mengendarai mobil sendirian tanpa sepengetahuan kami sekeluarga. Dan tiba-tiba kami sudah mendapat kabar bahwa Jaejoong _hyung _mengalami kecelakaan."

Yunho menatap pria imut itu dengan alis saling bertautan.

"5 tahun lalu?"

"Yea dan aku masih ingat, bahkan amat sangat ingat. Sebelum kecelakaan, ia sempat menelponku sambil menangis dan bercerita tentang pertemuan kalian." Ujar Junsu. Balas menatap Yunho dengan sendu.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

**_Seoul, Musim Panas 2009_**

Kim Jaejoong tampak terburu-buru keluar dari mobil yang ia tumpangi. Entah mengapa hari ini ia ingin sekali memakan buah stroberi. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke supermarket sendirian tanpa sepengetahuan penghuni rumah. Sebenarnya ia tak perlu repot-repot pergi sendiri jika saja persediaan buah stroberi dilemari es habis. Huh! Salahkan Kim Heechul yang tak membeli buah kesukaannya itu.

Alhasil disinilah ia sekarang. Di sebuah supermarket yang cukup jauh dari rumah. Jaejoong memasuki supermarket itu sambil mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya. Mencoba menutupi perutnya yang semakin membesar. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya melemparkan tatapan aneh.

Hey ini musim panas! Hanya orang aneh yang memakai jaket tebal kebesaran pada suhu 38 derajat ini. Oh ia terlihat mencolok.

Senyum Jaejoong mengembang saat manik mata bulatnya menemukan apa yang ia cari. _Yeah _stroberi. Salah satu buah kesukaannya selain apel. Uh rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan melahap buah warna merah yang tampak segar itu!

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Ia baru saja berbalik setelah mendapatkan buah idamannya, namun sebuah suara menginterupsi. Suara _bass _yang sangat ia kenal meskipun beberapa tahun tak pernah ia dengar lagi. Jaejoong menoleh kaku. Merasa cukup ragu untuk membenarkan dugaannya.

_Doe _eyes-nya membulat sempurna. Mendapati seorang pria tampan dengan jas semi formal warna biru tua tengah menatapnya. Meski beberapa tahun tak bertemu, meski cukup banyak perubahan pada dirinya, tapi Jaejoong yakin pria itu adalah dia. Satu-satunya pria yang pernah memberinya tulip putih. Pria yang menolongnya dihari pertama memasuki _high school. _Pria pertama yang mengisi bertumpuk-tumpuk album foto pribadinya. Pria pertama yang mencuri hatinya.

"Jung Yunho _sunbaenim?_"

"Ah ternyata benar kau! Ku pikir aku salah orang" sapa Yunho. Tertawa kikuk sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Apa kabar? Lama tak bertemu, kau benar-benar berubah" tersenyum hangat seraya mengulurkan tangan. Menatap _namja _manis yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya dengan kagum. Kim Jaejoong tetap manis seperti saat ia masih sekolah dulu, bahkan ia terlihat semakin menawan meski _namja _itu tampak lebih gemuk dari sebelumnya.

Jaejoong menjabat tangan itu dengan ragu. Masih tak percaya akan pertemuannya dengan pria yang tak pernah sekalipun ia lupakan sejak kepindahannya ke Amerika 4 tahun lalu.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali"

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

_"Tapi apa hubungan kecelakaan itu denganku?"_

_"Untuk pertanyaan itu aku tak tahu apakah aku boleh mengatakannya atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti karena kau adalah cinta pertamanya."_

_"Mwo?"_

_"Pertemuan singkat kalian setelah beberapa tahun tak bertemu membuatnya sangat terpukul. Ia merasa sangat bersalah padamu Yunho ssi. Sejak kau melanjutkan studimu ke Amerika, ia selalu berharap agar dapat bertemu lagi denganmu, namun apa yang ia harapkan ternyata tak seindah apa yang ia inginkan."_

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Kalian bertemu saat hyung tengah mengandung, itulah yang membuatnya sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri."_

_"Yunho ssi bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"_

_"Sering-seringlah datang kemari, entah karena Changmin atau untuk mengunjungi Jaejoong hyung. Mungkin dengan kehadiranmu hyung mau membuka matanya kembali. Ku mohon…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho meneguk habis _beer _kaleng yang digenggamnya. Menikmati pemandangan malam sungai Han dari bawah jembatan Seo Gang. Potongan pembicaraannya dengan Junsu masih berputar diotaknya. Setelah pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Jaejoong dan mengetahui kondisi _namja _yang dulu sangat dikaguminya itu, ia berpamitan pulang pada keluarga Kim. Merasa butuh sedikit ketenangan akan semua yang didengarnya hari ini.

Ia cinta pertama bagi Kim Jaejoong?

Huh cerita konyol apa ini? Lebih konyol dari kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong adalah seorang interseks dan melahirkan seorang anak manis nan lucu bernama Kim Changmin.

Yunho menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Tidak tahukah cerita Kim Junsu berdampak begitu besar pada dirinya saat ini? Seperti orang tolol! Memutar berkali-kali pernyataan Junsu tentang cinta pertama Jaejoong. Cih! Ini bahkan seperti cerita roman murahan yang sering kali ia lihat di drama.

Ia cinta pertama Jaejoong?

Ya Tuhan isi perutnya seakan diaduk-aduk. Jantungnya serasa dicengkeram erat oleh tangan yang tak kasat mata! Tidak tahu. Harus bahagiakah dirinya? Atau justru sedih? Tapi ini terasa sakit.

Awal musim semi tahun 2004 adalah saat dimana pertama kali ia bertemu dengan _namja _manis penggemar bunga tulip itu. Sifatnya yang ramah dan hangat membuatnya terus memperhatikan anak lelaki itu diam-diam. Kim Jaejoong seolah memiliki daya tarik yang kuat sehingga Jung Yunho merasa aneh setiap kali berpapasan dengannya.

Mereka juga jarang berbincang, hanya saling menyapa saat tak sengaja bertemu pandang di lorong atau kantin sekolah. Obrolan panjang mereka mungkin hanya dua atau tiga kali selama 2 tahun mereka berada di sekolah yang sama. Sampai setelah kelulusan, Yunho memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya di luar negeri seperti yang telah ia inginkan sejak ia masih duduk di sekolah dasar.

Sepulangnya dari Amerika 5 tahun lalu, mereka berdua bertemu secara tak sengaja di sebuah supermarket pada musim panas. Ia masih ingat saat itu Jaejoong memang lebih gemuk, tapi ia sama sekali tak menyangka ternyata Jaejoong yang ia temui kala itu adalah Kim Jaejoong yang tengah mengandung 9 bulan. Tak dapat dipungkiri setelah pertemuan singkat mereka, Yunho merasa sangat senang dan berharap dapat bertemu lagi dengannya. Namun siapa sangka, pertemuan itu justru membuat _namja _manis favoritnya itu terpuruk. Bahkan psikisnya menolak untuk bangun setelah kecelakaan mobil yang dialaminya.

**.**

**o0o**

**.**

Sedikit terhuyung Yunho menekan deretan angka pada pintu apartemennya. Ia hanya menghabiskan tiga kaleng _beer _tapi kepalanya sudah terasa cukup pusing dan perutnya pun mual. Mungkin karena perutnya belum terisi makanan apapun. Ia melewatkan jadwal makan malam karena terlalu banyak berpikir tentang Jaejoong.

Sejak keputusannya untuk melanjutkan studi di Amerika, sejak itu pula Yunho memutuskan untuk tak memikirkan _namja _yang telah menyedot seluruh perhatiannya itu. Ia selalu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perasaan anehnya pada _namja _itu hanyalah suatu kekaguman semata. Tak lebih. Dan _see? _Keyakinan itu semakin kuat setelah ia bertemu seorang gadis keturunan Amerika-Korea yang ditemuinya di tahun pertama tinggal di negeri Paman Sam. Keyakinan bahwa ia masih normal.

Yunho melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah berwarna abu-abu tua. Sedikit terheran mendapati lampu apartemennya yang telah menyala. Seingatnya sebelum berangkat ke kantor pagi tadi ia sudah mematikan lampu ruang tengah apartemennya ini. Ah sudahlah! Mungkin ia memang lupa tak mematikannya.

Melepaskan jas putihnya dan melemparkannya pada sofa hitam di sana sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Tenggorokannya seakan membutuhkan siraman air segar.

"Oh _oppa, _kau sudah datang?"

Langkah kaki Yunho terhenti begitu mendapati kehadiran orang lain di _pantry_ pribadinya. Seorang _yeoja _berparas cantik tampak sedang mengaduk kopi di atas konter dapur kering miliknya_._

Wajah Yunho tampak menegang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"_Wae? _Salahkan password apartemenmu yang tak kau ubah sejak 6 tahun yang lalu" ujar gadis itu sambil membawa secangkir kopi buatannya. Menduduki sofa hitam yang ada di ruang tengah apartemen luas itu.

Ekor mata Yunho mengikuti sang _yeoja. _Darah di dalam tubuhnya terasa mendidih. Hatinya terasa sakit tanpa diperintah.

"600743. Sampai saat ini aku bahkan tidak tahu arti deretan angka itu" _yeoja _itu kembali bersuara setelah meneguk sedikit kopinya.

"Pergilah!"

"Kemarin malam, kenapa kau tak hadir?" gadis itu menoleh. Memandang Yunho dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Kumohon pergilah!" kata Yunho, seolah tak mendengar pertanyaan dari sang gadis.

"_Oppa!"_

"Dan tolong panggil aku dengan sebutan yang lebih formal!"

"Oh _Arasseo _Jung Yunho _ssi! _Kau puas? Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau tak datang kemarin malam?"

"Apa harus? Aku hanya seorang wakil direktur perusahaan periklanan yang memiliki hidup bebas. Tidak seperti kehidupan seorang bintang terkenal yang harus tampak sempurna dan bahkan rela melakukan apapun demi mengejar karirnya"

"_Oppa!"_

"_Wae? _Apa aku salah Hwang Miyoung _ssi_? Ah bukan! Namamu bukan lagi Hwang Miyoung. _Yeah _kau adalah Tiffany Hwang sekarang."

**.**

**_Perfect Affection_**

**Chapter 5**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

_Mon, 20 May 2013_

_19.13_

_._

_Annyeong chingu deul…_

Huhuhuhu mian chapter ini uda garing, gagal, apdetnya jg lamaaaaa banget lagi! Maaf banget ya temen2 mengecewakan bgt nih chapter T_T

Tapi gimana nih uda mulai **agak** kebuka kan nih ff? Dari semua review, hanya ada 2 yg bener nebak nih ff. Hehe oke kalo gitu aku jawab review temen2 aja ya secara global kaya yg lalu *ditabok*

Changmin anak Yunho? *pertanyaan langganan setiap chapter* XD

*Chap ini kayaknya uda sedikit ada clue ttg jawaban pertanyaan ini. Intinya, bukan. Hehehe

Apakah setelah melahirkan Changmin, Jaejoong langsung koma?

*Iya, jd setelah kecelakaan itu terpaksa baby Changmin harus dikeluarkan. Untuk flashback scene ini chap depan baru muncul.

Yunjae dulu pacaran kah?

*Engga, mereka ga pacaran. Intinya kedua orang itu sebenernya saling suka tp ga ada yg mau ngungkapin.

Kok bisa Yunho ninggalin Jaejoong?

*Yunho ngelanjutin studinya di Amerika krna itu uda cita2 dy sejak kecil.

Kapan Jaejoong sadar? *pertanyaan langganan juga* XD

*Secepatnya! Nunggu peran Yunho dulu dong ahahaha

Kenapa Jaejoong ga sadar2?

*Dy kaya trauma gitu deh! Secara fisik dia uda sembuh, tp secara psikis dy ga mau bangun.

Yunho pernah ketemu Junsu sebelumnya atau tidak?

*Tidak. Mereka ga pernah ketemu sekalipun. Junsu tahu Yunho cuma dari cerita Jaejoong dan foto2 Yunho yang diambil Jaejoong secara diam2

Apakah Yunho hilang ingatan?

*Sama sekali tidak. Yunho sehat wal afiyah. Ingatannya masih seger buger(?) *plak XD


End file.
